The First Days
by Wyrenfire
Summary: We all know how Lloyd became part of the ninja in the TV show, but have you ever wondered how he became part of the ninja in the movie? Join Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Nya as they meet their newest team mate, the most hated teen in Ninjago. Later chapters are better. Back from long break, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **I hope you like it.**

 **I own nothing, Lego owns Ninjago.**

Kai looked around at the new warehouse that Master Wu had led them to. The morning had started with Wu insisting that all five of them complete a super hard obstacle course, apparently to prove they were 'ready'. Perhaps this was the end of the training, maybe they would finally be allowed to fight Lord Garmadon.

Kai was so frustrated that Master Wu had been training them, but so far, had never let them fight for real. Maybe today was the day.

The warehouse didn't look like much from the outside, but inside it was filled with amazing looking equipment. There was training equipment stacked by every wall and in the middle of the room there was some massive things covered by large cloths.

Kai saw his sister instantly start taking a closer look at the items in the room. Jay joined her, trying to act cool around her, as usual.

Cole and Zane began questioning Master Wu on what was under the cloth, but he revealed nothing.

"Ninja, this is to be your new headquarters," Wu told them when they had finished exploring. "And yes, this means you have had enough training to begin fighting Lord Garmadon."

"Yes!" All the ninja cheered together. Kai felt like all the months of training were worth it, he was finally going to defeat Lord Garmadon. And he was happy to be in the best team in the world. He knew, with Zane, Cole, Nya and Jay by his side, they would succeeded.

"Now, don't take this to mean that your training is finished, you will still be training. My brother is not someone to take lightly." Wu insisting. Kai always felt strange when Wu mentioned that Lord Garmadon was his brother. As if Garmadon, the definition of evil, had good relatives.

"Yes Master." All the ninja bowed to their master, then turned to look at the items under the cloth.

"You may all be excited to see what is under the cloths, but first you must meet your new team member," Master Wu. Kai didn't like the idea of a new member, they would only slow them down in a battle. But Wu continued, "He has had the same training you have had, perhaps even a little more, and I was reluctant to have him join you, I feared you reaction, but you have proved to be kind hearted ninja."

Wu's words confused Kai, _a new member that Wu thinks won't fit in, well, I'm going to be his friend, how bad can he be?_ The other ninja nodded to Wu and exclaimed that they would love a new team member.

"Thank you students," Wu said, then he turned to one of the corners of the warehouse, calling into the shadows that lay there, "Come and meet your new team Lloyd."

As soon as the name left Wu's lips, Kai froze. He watched as a blonde haired, green eyed teen step towards them out of the shadows. He wore a green hoody with the hood up, and held his head down, not meeting their eyes. Kai was horrified. Lloyd, Garmadon's son, was their new team mate. No, this was all wrong, Lloyd was evil, just like his father, everyone knew that. Kai remembered how Lloyd was always sat at the back of class, never talking to anyone, not that anyone would talk to the son of Lord Garmadon.

"What! Wu, you can't seriously be asking us to work with the son of Garmadon!" Cole exclaimed incredulously. Kai saw Lloyd flinch at the comment, but didn't really care.

"Yeah, he's like, evil and stuff," Jay joined in, looking disbelievingly at Wu and Lloyd, "He's just going to steal all are secrets and go tell his dad!"

The others raised their own opinions angrily, and Kai joined them. No way he was working with Lloyd Garmadon.

Eventually the noise was so loud that Master Wu had to shout over them, "STOP!"

The ninja instantly quieted down, but continued to give Lloyd dirty looks.

"You will all treat my nephew with civility, he has never been like his father! He has never even met his father, so give him a chance." Wu scolded them for their reactions.

An awkward silence fell over the group. Lloyd was trying to look open and friendly, but the other ninja whispered to each other and glared at him. All the ninja, that is, except Zane. Kai knew that, as a robot, Zane might not understand why they were acting so cold to Lloyd. Zane walked over to Lloyd, and Kai decided to watch Lloyd's reaction, in case Garmadon's son attacked Zane.

"Hello, I am a normal human teenager, called Zane," Zane greeted Lloyd happily, and Kai saw Lloyd smile. "My friends seem to think you are evil. Are you evil?"

"N...no." Lloyd stuttered, obviously not expecting a question like that. Kai still didn't like Lloyd, but felt a bit of pity for him. Imagine having Lord Garmadon as your father.

"Well then, I believe you,. Lloyd is not evil." Zane concluded, as if it were that simple. Kai kind of wished he could trust that easily.

"Now students, I am going to introduce you to your new weapons." Master Wu told them, as he walked over to one of the objects.

As Wu pulled back the cloth, he said, "This one is for Kai, the fire ninja."

 **AN:** **please leave a review if you want me to continue with this story.**

 **I know we have seen how the ninja in the TV show reacted to Lloyd joining them, but I have always wondered how they became friends in the movie.**

 **The next part will hopefully be out in one or two weeks time, maybe less.**

 **Please review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Ninjago belongs to Lego.**

Jay was definitely having mixed emotions about this day. On one hand, Master Wu had given them a new home-based and let them start fighting Lord Garmadon. But on the other hand, they now had to work with Lloyd Garmadon, the worst possible choice for a ninja. Jay didn't know how to feel.

He looked up in awe as Master Wu revealed what was under the cloth. Now, stood in the middle of the warehouse, where six large mechs. Yes, six! Lloyd got one too, how unfair is that, he's evil?!

Jay's mech was a huge blue jet that could shoot lightning. He loved it, and it was also one of the only mechs that could fly. Nya had a four legged water strider mech. Jay thought it was the most awesome one. Zane had an ice tank mech, and Kai had a classic, robot-like mech. Cole's mech was like a large gorilla on a wheel. And, this is the most unfair thing ever, Lloyd got a dragon mech. Jay was extremely jealous. And he wasn't the only one.

"Why does Lloyd get the coolest mech, he is just going to turn on us and use it against us!" Nya questioned Wu. As Lloyd looked down at this comment, hiding his face from view, Jay was convinced he was smirking. But the rest of Lloyd's body language suggested that he was sad. Jay chose to ignore that information.

Wu stood patiently waiting for the ninja to stop complaining. When they calmed down, he walked over to Kai and stared right into his eyes.

"Lloyd is an essential part of this ninja team." Wu said. When Kai and the other ninja continued to look confused, he continued, "Each of you has a special skill, one that is an essential component in a team."

Wu turned to look at Nya, "Nya, you are calm and collected like water, but you also have great strength and won't be trapped."

"Zane, you are cool and patient like ice, but also as strong as iron and as deadly as a knife." Wu said as he looked to Zane.

"Cole, you are strong and stubborn like rock, but all so supportive and powerful."

"Jay, you are fast and energetic like lightning, but also uncontrollable and deliver a deadly attack." Jay felt a thrill of excitement as Master Wu compared him to lightning, one of the coolest elements out there.

"Kai, you are aggressive and destructive like fire, but also comforting and protective." Kai's face lit up at the praise from Wu.

"And, just like all of you, Lloyd has traits that will help you ninja become an even stronger team." Wu finished. Jay felt annoyed that Wu didn't tell them Lloyd's 'good' personality traits, ha, he probably didn't have any. Jay decided to voice his annoyance.

"Wu, could you not think of any good traits about Lloyd?" Jay asked harshly. The ninja, other than Zane, nodded at the question.

"You will discover Lloyd's traits by getting to know him. So, if you are interested, you better make friends with him." Wu replied as he walked to the exit, "You ninja are to train here till I come back."

And just like that, Jay and his friends were left alone with the most hated teen in Ninjago.

At least Wu left them with food, Jay thought as he sat with Cole and ate a donut. They had been training for two hours before hunger had distracted them. The rest of the ninja, and Lloyd, were still training.

"Hey Jay, what do you make of Lloyd?" Cole's question surprised Jay and caused him to drop his donut, luckily, he had eaten most of it already.

"I think he is evil and he will definitely help his father destroy us." Jay replied to Cole. Cole's reaction wasn't what he expected. Instead of agreeing, Cole looked sad.

"I think we should give him a chance. I mean, look how hard he is training." Cole pointed to where Lloyd was attacking a training dummy with extreme skill.

Jay was not seeing Cole's logic. Lloyd was just as evil as his dad, like father like son. But when Jay turned to voice his opinion, Cole wasn't beside him anymore.

Jay looked around and saw that Cole had walked over to Lloyd. Lloyd looked so surprised by the approach of the earth ninja, he paused in his training to look at him. Cole spoke to Lloyd, but Jay couldn't hear the words. But then the two began to spar, with Cole giving Lloyd tips and Lloyd also offering advice.

Jay was extremely confused by Cole's actions, so he just sat and stared in horror as his friend trained with the son of Lord Garmadon.

 **AN:** **I was not expecting to post again quite so soon, but I also didn't expect the reaction I got to the first chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they really helped me gain the confidence to post this chapter.**

 **In reply to some people's comments, I have always thought that Zane wouldn't care what people said about Lloyd, only what he saw Lloyd do. I think each of these chapters are going to show a different ninja warming up to Lloyd.**

 **Please review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Hi, I'm back, enjoy the new chapter!**

 **I own nothing, Lego owns Ninjago.**

Nya had always thought of herself as very excepting, being the only girl in the ninja team, but their newest team member was testing that ideology. It wasn't that Lloyd had done anything that angered her, she just couldn't stop thinking of him as evil. She wanted to like him, but her mind told her not to. It was very frustrating.

It had been two days since Master Wu had given them the mechs and the warehouse. The ninja had been returning there everyday after school to train and talk to each other. Nya had noticed that Cole and Zane were the only ones that talked and trained with Lloyd. Her brother and Jay were still refusing to work with the son of Garmadon, or even acknowledge his existence. Nya was sad to say that she had been following her brother's example.

Today, everyone was on edge. It had been six days since the last attack by Lord Garmadon, so the next one would be soon. Nya was extremely excited about the thought of using her water strider mech against Garmadon's forces. The other ninja felt the same, even Lloyd looked excited. Nya couldn't help but think that he might be excited to see them destroyed, but she shook that thought away.

"Ahh! When is Garmadon going to attack? I'm bored!" Jay's shout echoed around the warehouse. Nya wanted to shout the same thing, but didn't. The ninja had run out of games to play and were now just sitting around.

"Are we ready to fight Lord Garmadon yet?" Everyone turned to stare at Lloyd, suprised to hear him speak to them all like that. He had only talked to Cole and Zane up to now.

"Of course we are ready, Wu has been training us for ages. And we have the mechs." Cole answered Lloyd's question. Nya saw Kai tense up at Cole treating Lloyd as a friend. Nya hoped he didn't do something stupid.

"I think the real question is, are you going to fight with us, or against us? Lloyd." Nya felt like face palming at her brother's words.

"I would never fight for my father!" Lloyd exclaimed angrily. Nya believed he was telling the truth, but doubt still clung to her mind.

"How do we know yo-" Kai's reply was cut off by a loud horn blasting around the warehouse. Nya's excitement spiked, she knew what this meant.

"Garmadon is attacking!" Zane shouted and all the ninja ran to their mechs. Nya jumped into her water strider and began to start it up. Jay seemed to be having trouble getting his jet started and Zane was loading slowly. Nya sighed, they definitely weren't prepared.

Kai had started up his mech and was shouting at the others, "Get moving, we need to stop Lord Garmadon!" He looked frustrated with the pace the team was working at. _Well brother, not everyone has an easy mech to control_ , Nya thought in anger as she got her mech ready. Cole's mech was already opening the doors of the warehouse, ready to leave. But Nya, Jay and Lloyd needed to roof to open. So Nya tried to use her water strider's legs to open the roof, but they weren't designed to open things.

Nya cursed as she watched her brother, Cole and Zane leave the warehouse, telling the rest to follow. She knew she might be able to fit her mech though the warehouse doors, but Jay and Lloyd needed to exit from the roof. Nya couldn't leave them, but she also wanted to fight Lord Garmadon.

"Try and find the switch that opens the roof!" Nya shouted at Jay and Lloyd, hoping they would listen to her. They did.

After a few agonising seconds of searching, Jay found the switch. As the doors opened, Nya used her mech to climb out of the roof. As her mech walked on the sea for the first time, Nya saw Jay's jet and Lloyd's dragon rise into the sky and begin to fly towards the town centre.

Nya followed as fast as she could, using the sea and the rivers to travel around the city. The citizens of Ninjago looked confused and scared by the mechs, but Nya hoped that would change when they defeated Lord Garmadon.

"Nya, Garmadon is sending soldiers into the city, you need to protest the citizens in the west of the city." Kai's orders came through the radio. Nya turned her mech and headed for the west river.

Once she was there, she began shooting at the soldiers in fish costumes. At first it was easy, the soldiers didn't expect a mech to attack them. But slowly, the soldiers began to develop strategies to avoid her attacks. This was very frustrating.

Nya used the banks of the river to smash some of Garmadon's jets. As she was aiming for a group of soldiers, a large jet smashed into her side, driving her mech into a building. As the building's supports were destroyed by the impact, it began to tip threateningly. Nya tried to move her mech out of the way, but one of the water strider's legs got trapped under the collapsed building. She was stuck. _That's just great, we really weren't prepared for this fight._

Nya used the mech's guns to keep the soldiers at bay, but they were increasing in number and she was running out of missiles. But she had to much pride to call for help, _I'll get out of this myself!_

As she began to panic, Nya tried to move the mech's stuck leg. The movement caused more rubble to fall onto her mech, smashing some of the guns and joints. _I hope Wu can rebuild the mech,_ Nya thought as she watched her mech being smashed up.

Nya decided to leave the mech, so she jumped out of the cockpit and used her ninja fighting training to keep the soldiers way from her. This worked for a time, but more and more of the enemy jets arrived and she was forced to hid from the bullets that were shot at her.

The building was still unstable and one wall was threating to fall, but Nya paid no mind to it and continued to fight. She dodged a bullet and struck a soldier in the face with her hand and kicked him at the same time.

A loud creak caused her to look back and she saw the wall falling towards her, and she couldn't stop it or get out of the way.

As Nya closed her eyes to wait for the impact, a sound like a jet engine filled her ears. She looked up and saw a large green shape standing over her, taking the impact of the wall.

As the dragon mech creaked under the strain of the wall, Nya scrambled out of the way, shaking with adrenaline. She looked to the controller of the green mech.

"Lloyd! You saved me?" Nya exclaimed in disbelief. Why would Lloyd help her, she had only ever been mean to him. Lloyd's reply surprised her.

"You're my team, I can't let you die."

Nya realised that Lloyd must be made of strong stuff if he still considered all of them team members worth saving. He could have just let her die, that's what a true son of Garmadon would do. But Lloyd had saved her, proving to her that he wasn't like Lord Garmadon.

As Nya had these thoughts, Kai's mech had arrived on the scene.

"Nya, are you all right?" Nya nodded at her brother's question. She saw him physically relax, and he turned to Lloyd, who was still struggling to hold the wall. Kai's mech walked over and add its strength to the green dragon's, supporting half the weight of the wall. Together, Lloyd and Kai lowered the wall down safely, using their mechs.

"Hey man...thanks for saving my sister." Kai said to Lloyd, who looked surprised by the words of thanks from the fire ninja.

"I was just helping my team mate, I would do the same for any of you." Lloyd replied, sounding more confident than he had in the two days they had known him.

Nya decided that Lloyd joining wasn't as bad as she had originally thought.

 **AN:** **Wow, I did not expected to be posting again quite so soon, but the reviews gave me so much inspiration that I couldn't help it.**

 **Updates might slow down now, as the weekend is almost over, but the Christmas holidays are soon, so updates will pick up again.**

 **Quick question** **: Who is your fave ninja from the TV show? Answer in the review section.**

 **Please review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** **hope you like the new chapter!**

 **I own nothing, Lego owns Ninjago.**

Cole regretted looking forward to fighting Lord Garmadon. He had been so excited about the thought of being a hero, that he hadn't thought about the danger of fighting an army. And as Cole used his mech to smash and crush soldiers, he realised that their numbers were increasing, and he had lost sight of his team mates.

Cole could see Garmadon's ship headed to the tallest building in the city, Ninjago tower. Garmadon's ship was designed to look like an orca today, and Cole thought it was a creative theme for the ship. Lord Garmadon always had a new, sea themed ship or mech every time he attacked.

"Where are you guys?!" Cole shouted urgently into his radio, listening for a reply.

"I am in the east of the city." Zane replyed.

"Me, Nya and Lloyd are in the west of the city. Do you have Garmadon's location?" Kai replied. Cole answered quickly into the radio.

"Garmadon is headed for Ninjago tower, in the town centre. I can't get close enough from the ground."

"Jay, you and Lloyd need to target Garmadon from the air, work together." Cole listened to Kai's orders and hoped Jay wasn't so stubborn that he wouldn't listen. But it turned out Jay was.

"No way, I am not working with Lloyd, he'll just help his father kill me!" Jay shouted angrily. Cole sighed, he hoped Lloyd didn't have to hear Jay's words. Cole had decided pretty quickly that Lloyd was worth giving a chance to. He seemed friendly and kind, a good friend to have in a fight. But if the son of Garmadon betrayed them, Cole would fight Lloyd to the death.

"Just do it Jay! It's our only way of taking him down!" Nya's aggressive response crackled over the radio. Normally, Jay would listen to Nya without question, but not to day.

"No! I can take Garmadon on by myself!" Jay replied. Cole panicked. He didn't want Jay to get hurt. Over the radio, the rest of the ninja shouted at Jay to stop.

Cole turned to smash another fish mech, trying to see if Jay was in the sky around his area. _Jay, you better not get yourself killed!_

 **POV change: Jay.**

As he dodged the enemy ships, Jay felt invincible. He could do anything in this ship, he could destroy every enemy to the city. Jay had never felt his way before. Before, he was always the nervous and scared ninja, but with the power of this new mech, he was unstoppable. Which was why he ignored his team when they told him not to go after Garmadon. He could take him, he was sure of it.

Jay used his mech's electricity to disable the enemy ships in mid air, causing them to crash to the earth. He weaved in and out of the buildings with ease, avoiding enemy missiles. He was headed to Ninjago tower, where Garmadon was also headed. As he came in sight of the tower, the number of enemy ships increased by at least half.

As the sky became more cramped, Jay aimed his mech towards the top of the tower, where the sky was clearer. As he arose, Garmadon's ships swarmed to follow him. He tried to shout them with lightning, but the mech told him that it needed to recharge the battery. _Useless jet!_

The enemy began landing more hits to his ship, destroying the guns on the side. Weaponless, Jay began to panic, his earlier confidence forgotten. Fighting off the soldiers in any way he could, Jay looked down to try and spot Lord Garmadon or his friends.

A cold rush of wind signalled the arrival of Zane in his tank. Jay saw Zane use his mech to create a ramp for Kai, Nya and Cole's mechs to reach the tower. Jay wanted to join his friends in fighting Garmadon, but a large ship, larger than the others, was headed straight for him.

Jay looked back to see if his jet was charged yet. It wasn't, but it was close. So Jay decided to try and dodge the larger ship, and used it's size against it. This might have worked, but air space was limited by the amount of ships and drones that crowded the sky. Jay dodged a large missile and tried to come up under the ship to throw it off balance. He succeeded in striking the ship, but the hit didn't have enough power to damage it.

As Jay tried to steer his jet back into the higher altitude, a large green blur rushed past him. The blur released a bright green flame that roasted the engines' of the enemy ships that had been tailing Jay's jet. Turning his jet sharply to the side, Jay saw that Lloyd's dragon was now flying beside him. Relieved, but to proud to show it, Jay tried to get Lloyd to leave.

"I said I would do this on my own, not with _your_ help!" Jay shouted angrily at the driver of the green dragon. Jay didn't want to work with the son of evil. Jay was angry that most of his best friends had warmed up to Lloyd. It wasn't right, Lloyd was evil! Jay swerved his jet into a aileron role to avoid a bullet.

"Kai told me to ignore you, so I did." Came Lloyd's reply, angering Jay. _How dare Kai force him to work with Lloyd!_

"Just leave! You don't want to get on my bad side!" Jay threated, feeling like he was losing control of the situation. He dodged another bullet from the large ship.

"I thought I was already on your bad side?" Lloyd asked as his dragon smashed an enemy jet's wings. Lloyd also sounded to innocent when he said that, like he was sad about Jay's hatred of him.

"You are, but I might become more angry at you. I might even destroy that dragon of yours." Jay liked the sound of his threat, surely that would scare Lloyd away. Jay aimed his mech towards Garmadon's orca ship, his jet's battery was charged up and ready.

"Jay! Stop threating your team member, focus on Garmadon. And Lloyd is going to help you!" Kai ordered him over the radio. Clearly Kai had been listening to their conversation. As Jay dived at Garmadon, he saw Lloyd's dragon following him close behind, mouth open, ready to shoot flames.

Jay's jet electrocuted Lord Garmadon's ship as he past, disabling the ship's weaponry. Zane froze the ship's jets, and it crashed to the ground, the ninjas' mechs swarming around it. Jay was looking back at the result of his attack, and he didn't notice the enemy jet flying at his lightning mech.

Jay felt the impact of the attack, and waited for the pain, but it never came. Jay opened his eyes to see that his jet, instead of being hit by the enemy jet, had been pushed out of the way by Lloyd's dragon. That same dragon had taken the impact of the attack and was now on the ground, the engine damaged.

Jay was in shock. Lloyd had just saved him. The son of Lord Garmadon had saved him. Jay felt shame for his actions, all he had done was push Lloyd away. He should have been the first one to befriend him. Jay had always thought of himself as friendly, but he had been so distracted by who Lloyd dad was, that he had ignored the person that Lloyd really was.

He landed his jet on the ground by the fallen mech, looking for Lloyd. Jay jumped out of his mech and ran over to the neck of the dragon. When he arrived, he saw Lloyd sat on the ground, who smiled when he saw Jay.

"Thanks. You saved my jet." Jay said awkwardly, not sure if Lloyd would still try to be his friend.

"It's all in a days work, in this job," Lloyd replied jokingly as he stood up and looked up at his dragon mech, "But Master Wu is going to be so mad when he sees this mech."

Jay nodded in agreement. The mech was covered in scratches, and one of the engines was destroyed.

A loud shout from the bottom of the tower drew Jay's attention. As he and Lloyd ran to the tower, Jay saw that the other ninja had destroyed Garmadon's mech and were now trying to stop Garmadon from escaping.

Jay and Lloyd saw it before the others did, and opened their mouths to warn them, but they were to slow. An enemy jet swooped down and Lord Garmadon jumped onto it, flying away from the ninja, laughing.

Kai's mech punched the ground in anger and Cole shouted in frustration. Jay sat down on some nearby rubble, disappointed that Garmadon was free.

But then Jay looked over at Lloyd and decided that gaining a new friend made the defeat worth it.

 **AN:** **Wow, two chapters in one day! I need to calm down.**

 **I'm not going to be uploading again till later in the week. Sorry.**

 **In response to Guest: you inspired me to look at a walkthrough of the Ninjago movie game, just to see how the jet and the dragon move in the air. I tried to implement some of the movements into this chapter, so thanks for the inspiration!**

 **Please review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** **This is the last chapter of the main story. But I have ideas for what I can add to this, so add your ideas to the review section.**

The six mechs arrived outside the warehouse doors. Lloyd's dragon was being carried by Jay's jet. Kai and Cole were using their mechs to drag Nya's water strider. Kai opened the doors and everyone moved their mechs inside. It was a tight squeeze.

Kai looked at the damage that had been done to the mechs; all of them had scratches and two were too damaged to move. This had not been the victorious first battle that Kai had been imagining. But he felt it had taught them a lot. Like, don't rush in without a plan, or don't leave half your team behind. Kai felt like he hadn't prepared as much as he should have, maybe Lloyd had been right. Kai didn't want to lead the ninja, he hoped someone else, like Cole, would take over. Strategies were not his thing.

A shout of surprise from Jay alerted the ninja to a shadow in one of the corners. As the shadow moved into the light, Kai recognised that it was Master Wu.

"Master, did you see us fight, we totally freaked Garmadon out. He didn't see us coming!" Kai exclaimed with excitement, hoping Wu would tell them how to improve.

"You succeeded in driving Garmadon and his forces away. With your level of training, this is as much as you could have done." Wu replied wisely. The ninja high fived each other, Kai even saw Jay high five Lloyd.

"And so, in light of your first battle as the defenders of Ninjago, I will award you with your official outfits." Wu opened a box by his side and placed six gi on the ground. There was one for each of their element signs.

Kai walked over to the red gi. It had an emblem of fire on the head scarf and the rest of the outfit was black and red. He loved it, he was going to look so cool in this!

Kai saw that the others' outfits had similar designs, but with different colours and emblems. They were all admiring their new gi.

"Master Wu, what does this mean?" Lloyd asked, pointing at the symbol on his green gi. Kai was also curious to know what element Lloyd had been given. What could green be? Leaves? Forests?

"It is the element of...Green." Wu said dramatically.

Lloyd looked like he was going to argue, but though better of it. Instead, he joined the rest of the ninja as they put their new clothes on. Jay was telling Nya how epic she looked in her gi.

"These gi are not for looking cool, but for protecting your identity. As the ninja of Ninjago grow more popular, the more enemies you will make. You don't want them going after your families." Wu told them gravely. Kai could see the logic in the masks they would all now have to ware. He wouldn't want people in school knowing he was the fire ninja.

"I will leave now. I believe you have much to discus." And with those last words, Master Wu left.

Kai watched as his team mates talked about their victories in that previous battle. He knew what Master Wu had been hinting at, but Kai wasn't sure how to go about it. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"I think we should make this team official!" Nya exclaimed in excitement. The rest of the ninja nodded and agreed. Kai decided that now was the time for him to act.

"Jay, Nya, Cole, Zane and I were the first ninja in the team. So , do all of you think Lloyd has shown the bravery, loyalty and skills needed to join our team?" Kai asked his friends. He already felt that Lloyd should be given a chance, Kai just needed to get to know him better.

"Yes, Lloyd fits all those categories." Zane replied logically.

"Yeah, Lloyd can totally be part of are group!" Cole and Jay exclaimed. Nya nodded her approval.

Kai smiled, then turned to Lloyd. Lloyd looked surprised by the ninja's acceptance and a little nervous. Kai hoped Lloyd did turn out to be a good friend. He still had his doubts, but they were small and could be disproven by getting to know Lloyd.

"Lloyd, do you promise to help this team in any way you can, to the fullest extent of your ability. Do you promise to help defeat Lord Garmadon." Kai asked, trying to sound cool and smart.

"I promise!" Lloyd exclaimed confidently. The ninja cheered.

"Well then, welcome to the secret ninja force, Green ninja." Kai smiled. The future looked bright.

 **AN:** **And that's the last chapter, hope you liked it. I was a bit early in posting this, but I couldn't help it.**

 **Ok, so the main story is finished, but I have a few ideas for what to do next.**

 **I could try and add to this storyline for as long as I can,(this might not work)**

 **I could add requested oneshots to this story. They would all be set in the movie universe and you could request them.**

 **I could just end this, but I don't really want to.**

 **You guys could think of what I should do next.**

 **Please leave the number of the idea you like best in the review section.**

 **Please review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	6. 5 times the ninja noticed

**AN:** **I have decided to add oneshots to this story. Please leave suggestions for my next oneshot, but look at the rules in my authors note at the bottem.**

 **Hope you like the first oneshot, suggested by Guest.**

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

 **Five times the ninja noticed something about Lloyd, and one time they did something about it.**

 **Bullied.**

Kai had taken to walking around school with Lloyd soon after he joined the ninja. Kai had felt that Lloyd would want the company, but Lloyd had told him many times that he liked to be alone. Also because Nya had forced hi to do it, but he didn't mind.

Kai didn't believe a word of this. Lloyd was always engaged in conversations with the ninja and would stay behind after a battle just to talk to people. Kai had seen how happy he had become in resent days, and it was because he had friends.

Lloyd wasn't popular, Kai knew this even before he joined the ninja. Everyone in school knew that no one talked to the son of Lord Garmadon. Kai and the other ninja had tried to challenge this stereotype by talking to Lloyd in class, but Lloyd would close up like a clam and refuse to interact with them. And Kai wanted to know why.

He was currently following Lloyd home, something Lloyd would hate him to do. But Kai wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery. Lloyd was headed to a block of flats by the city's south coast. Kai was jumping from roof to roof as he kept up with him, silent as a ninja. Wu would be proud.

Kai watched as Lloyd turned into an alley that led to the entrance of an apartment. As Lloyd walked, Kai noticed that he tensed up and began looking around more carefully. Kai tensed up to when he saw three figures moving down the alley, towards Lloyd.

"Hey loser, Garmadon's volcano is that way, I think you're lost." The middle boy informed Lloyd, pointing out to sea. " I can't believe other people are trying to talk to you, they must be really stupid."

Kai could hear the teasing tone in the boy's voice. He looked a Lloyd, waiting for his reaction.

"I don't have time for you nonsense, Mark. Just let me go home." Lloyd replied, looking tired and angry.

"If we let you go, we would be letting a criminal escape. Boys, should we let this criminal escape punishment?" Mark asked, turning to his two allies. They nodded excitedly.

Kai saw were this was going and was about to step in, when his phone suddenly went off. The ring tone gave Lloyd the chance he needed to escape, and the bullies began running after him.

Kai read the text on the screen, it was from Nya. _Come quickly, Jay just broke one of the video games in our home. Please come fix it!_

Kai looked at the text, and then at the alley that Lloyd had just disappeared down. _Lloyd can take care of himself._ Kai began running home, promising to help next time.

 **Wounded.**

Jay had become concerned about Lloyd after an incident that happened in the aftermath of a battle with Garmadon. That ninja had won and had just arrived home to the warehouse. Jay was talking to Lloyd about some of the attacks he had performed with his jet.

Lloyd had been nodding and making small comments as Jay talked, but not as energetically as he normally did. Jay sensed that something was wrong, but didn't know how to ask him about it.

Instead, he decided to look at Lloyd and try and deduce what was wrong. Not Sherlock Holmes, Jay found this very hard. And, after a full minute of staring at Lloyd, Jay noticed that Lloyd was staring back.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked awkwardly. Jay felt embarrassment creep up his spine. He tried to smile and laugh it off, but Lloyd had already walked over to Cole and Zane instead.

As he walked, Jay noticed that Lloyd was favouring his left leg. Confused, Jay tried to remember if Lloyd could have hurt his leg during the battle. The only time Lloyd had been fighting without his mech was when he had engaged Garmadon in a sword fight. Jay hadn't been watching the whole fight, so Lloyd could have hurt his leg. Jay decided to ask someone who had seen the whole fight.

"Hey Nya. What happened when Lloyd fought Garmadon?"Jay asked as he walked over to her. Nya always made him nervous, but he loved talking to her.

"I can't believe you still think he would betray us!" She snapped angrily at him. Jay was confused for a few seconds, then replied indignantly.

"What, no, I wasn't thinking that!" He was angry that she believed that had been his intention. " I just want to know if you saw him get hurt in any way?"

"Sorry Jay, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Nya apologised. "And now that you mention it, he did get a pretty bad hit to the leg. I just assumed he was ok when he got back on his mech."

"Thanks Nya, you're the best!" Jay told her as he ran over to Lloyd, who was now sat on the sofa. He was rubbing his leg, but stopped when he saw Jay coming.

"Lloyd, Nya says you hurt your leg. You should go home and rest." Jay suggested. Lloyd shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Besides, we need to practice." Lloyd replied, standing up and walking over to where Kai was training. Jay watched him go, worried that Lloyd was going to get seriously hurt by forcing himself to train.

The rest of the afternoon was normal. Garmadon had attacked during the last lesson of school, so they had time to just talk and train. Jay's idea of training included video games, so he just played them all afternoon. But he kept an eye on Lloyd, incase he hurt himself.

One time, when Kai attacked Lloyd by going for his legs, Lloyd's face flashed with pain, bur he recovered from it quickly. As that training went on, Jay noticed that Lloyd grew more tired, till Kai must have noticed. Kai called an end to the session and began talking to Lloyd, but Jay watched as Lloyd brushed off Kai's questions and left the warehouse.

The next morning, Lloyd didn't turn up for school. When Zane asked the teacher where he was, she replied that his mum had called him in sick. The ninja had wanted to see him, but Lloyd had never told them where he lived. They tried to text him, but he didn't reply.

Three days later, he returned to school. The ninja bombarded him with questions of where he had been, and why he missed school.

He said he didn't want to talk about it, but Jay noticed that he was still favouring his left leg. Jay watched him more closely after battles from that day on.

 **Harassed.**

Nya knew that Lloyd didn't like being with them in public, but she didn't know why. And she was determined to find out.

So, in pursuit of that knowledge, Nya decided to deliberately stay by Lloyd in public spaces. She even convinced Cole and Kai to join in. She wanted to see his reaction. It was not what she expected.

The first time she followed him, it was to a mall. He had spent the journey trying to convince her to leave, even going so far as to shout at her. But she didn't budge.

As soon as they entered the mall, people began avoiding Lloyd and shouting harsh comments or kicking him. Nya had known that this happened, and had even been guilty it in the past too, but she had never been the receiver of this treatment.

She was even more appalled when she saw Lloyd's reaction, or lack thereof. He showed no emotion, just expertly avoided the kicks and carried on walking to the store.

When they entered the store, he was greeted with the same thing. Nya almost gasped in shock when a young kid ran up to Lloyd and screamed that he was the devil's son. Everyone else left the store very quickly and soon they were the only ones there, except the cashier.

"Lloyd. What was that all about?" Nya asked as Lloyd began looking around the store. Nya was sad to see that Lloyd looked surprised by her question.

"Did you expect them to give the son of Garmadon a hug?" Lloyd snorted sarcastically, continuing with his shopping.

"No, not that. Your reaction, you looked like you didn't even care." Nya saw pain flash across Lloyd's face so fast it probably never happened.

"I don't care." Lloyd replied stoically. But Nya could tell he was lying. She just nodded and continued to help him complete the food shopping.

The second time she followed him, it was to his house after school. Again, he had tried to get her to leave, but she stayed. They got on the bus together and sat on the right side.

Nya was texting on her phone when she realised the bus had just tipped to one side. She looked up and was shocked to see that all the other students had squished themselves on to the other side of the bus. The students were staring at Lloyd and whispering to each other, but not quietly enough that Nya couldn't hear their harsh comments.

Nya realised that Lloyd must be used to this, as he didn't seem to notice. He just smiled politely at them and looked out of the window. As the bus struggled down the road, Nya glared at the other students.

Lloyd must have noticed, because he turned to her and told her to stop. But Nya didn't want to just let this go.

"No Lloyd, this isn't right, you don't have to put up with this!" She whispered harshly to him. He looked at her for a minute, then replied.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have done the same a month ago?"

Nya looked down in shame at his words and let the matter drop. But she promised that she would act next time.

 **Shunned.**

Zane had been gathering data on their newest team member. Zane had noticed that, when offered an invitation to one of the ninja's homes, Lloyd declined. This worried Zane. Normal teens of his age would take any opportunity to be social.

Zane remembered all the times Lloyd had made up some excuse for not being able to attend a social gathering at a ninja's home. He was thinking about this as Cole invited all the ninja to a movie night at his home. Zane focused on Lloyd's reaction.

Lloyd declined, but Zane noticed that he seemed to want to attend. This confused Zane. Why would he lie?

"No! Lloyd, you have to come. You're always saying you can't come, but what are you actually going to do tonight?" Cole wasn't letting it go this time.

"Really guys, you don't want me there." Lloyd insisted. That was obviously the wrong thing to say. The ninja instantly objected to the statement, and began dragging him out of the door. Zane helped his friends to drag Lloyd to Cole's house. Halfway there, Lloyd stopped fighting them and gave in, but he still didn't look happy.

When they arrived at Cole's home, his dad was still at work. Cole led them to his room and turned the TV on. He provided snacks and the ninja settled down to watch the movie. Zane noticed even Lloyd had relaxed.

The movie was almost over when Zane heard the front door open.

"Cole, your father has returned." Zane informed him. Cole didn't hear him, he was too focused on the action on the TV screen.

"Cole! Have you got friends in the house?" Cole jumped up at the sound of his dad's voice, and turned the volume of the TV down. Lloyd looked panicked, but Zane didn't understand why.

Cole's dad stepped into the room and assessed all of the ninja. His eyes stopped on Lloyd, and his face contorted with hate.

"What is _he_ doing here!" Lloyd shrank back from the man's loud, aggressive shout. Cole stood between his father and Lloyd.

"Dad, Lloyd is my friend!"

"No, you will not be friends with Lord Garmadon's son. He will just corrupt you or kill you!" Cole's dad shouted, waving his hand at a terrified Lloyd. "He needs to leave, NOW!"

Cole opened his mouth to argue , but Lloyd stood up and began walking to the door.

"It's ok Cole, I'll go. It's late anyway." Lloyd said awkwardly, trying to hide how upset he was.

Zane watched Lloyd leave, wishing he had acted sooner. Lloyd shouldn't be scared to visit his friends' homes. Zane promised that he would act sooner next time.

 **Violated.**

Cole didn't like school. What kind of teenager did? But Cole had been learning recently that he didn't have a real reason for not liking school. Lloyd did.

Cole considered himself a very laid back kind of person, but the one thing that got him triggered was people damaging or stealing someone's stuff. So he was very angry when he noticed that Lloyd's things were always going missing. It was normally just a pen or a ruler, but sometimes it was important things like books and bags.

Cole decided to find the culprits. His plan was to wait outside Lloyd's locker before school, the time when things normally went missing.

He had been sat on the top of the lockers for a few minutes when some young first year students walked up to Lloyd's locker. The students didn't look up, so they never saw Cole.

From his hiding place, Cole watched as the boys used a wrench to prize the locker door open. Once in, they began debating what to steal.

"We should take his calculator today. He might have been using it to help his father." One of the boys suggested.

"And how would that work? No, I think we should take his science book. My sister is in his class and they have a test today." Another boy said cunningly.

"I don't know. Maybe we should make it look like he has been planning to attack the city?" The last boy suggested.

Cole listened to all of this with a clenched fist, fighting with his desire to punch the little devils. This was his friend they were talking about, and Cole knew Lloyd didn't deserve to be treated like this.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, signalling that class started in ten minutes. The boys, scared by the thought of being caught, ran away. Cole stayed up on the lockers till he saw Kai, Nya, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd arrive to open their lockers.

Kai was the first one to notice him.

"Cole? What are you doing up there?" Kai asked, and at his words, the other ninja looked up too.

"I was just...practicing my ninja moves?" Cole tried to come up with an valid reason for his location.

The other ninja looked at him for a second, then must have decided not to question him. They got their books out for class and Cole jumped down to join them. Cole promised to act next time.

 **The time they did something about it.**

Lloyd's day had been going well so far. No one had stolen from him, no one had shouted at him, and no one had hurt him. Lloyd knew this was probably because Lord Garmadon (his dad), had attacked the city first thing in the morning. So Lloyd had never even had breakfast, let alone gone to school.

But he and his friends had quickly driven Garmadon away and were now headed to school. The school always let students arrive late if Garmadon has just attacked, so they didn't need to worry about detention. What they did need to worry about was other students that were also just arriving.

Lloyd tried to hide in the middle of the ninja as they walked. He had spotted Mark up ahead and wanted to avoid him. He hadn't told his new friends about Mark, and wasn't planning to.

"Hey Kai. Did you see that Garmadon attack? Those ninja are wicked cool." Lloyd tensed up and looked down at the sound of Mark's voice.

"Yes, I saw it." Kai replied coldly. Lloyd was confused by Kai's behaviour to Mark. Lloyd had assumed that he and Kai didn't know each other.

"Why are you so aggressive? Is it because you hang around with Garmadon's son? He's a bad influence on you, I can tell." Mark replied arrogantly.

Lloyd felt really bad. Kai and the others shouldn't be shunned just for being his friends, it wasn't right! Kai just stared angrily at Mark.

"Wait, is the devil's son here now?" Mark asked, pushing past Kai and Cole to reach the middle of the group. Lloyd shrank back involuntarily as Mark marched towards him.

Before Mark did anything though, Jay pushed him away from Lloyd. Kai and Cole soon joined him, standing in front of Lloyd to protect him. Zane and Nya stood beside Lloyd. Lloyd felt comforted by their presence.

"Leave him alone." Cole told Mark calmly, but with a cold under tone. Mark looked scared for a second, but then spotted some of his friends walking past. Mark called them over.

"What's going on Mark? Are these losers standing up for Lloyd?" One of the newcomers asked.

"Yeah, it appears so. You guys are picking the wrong side in this fight, evil always loses." Mark sneered at the ninja.

"No one likes you Lloyd, these guys probably just feel sorry for you." Another newcomer said. "They're not really your friends."

"That's not at all true! We are Lloyd's friends and proud of it!" Nya exclaimed in anger. Lloyd almost smiled at that comment. He was always doubting if the ninja meant it when they said he was their friend.

"Well then, we're just going to have to teach you a lesson about good and evil." Mark sneered as he clenched his fists and started towards Lloyd's protectors.

The fight was short. The ninja had the advantage of their training and were used to fighting as a team. At one point, Lloyd had been tackled by Mark and two of his goons. Lloyd's old fear of Mark stopped him from using kung fu to escape. As the boys beat him, Lloyd curled up and hoped one of his friends would help.

They did. Very quickly actually. Kai and Cole knocked Mark and his friends off of Lloyd and helped him up. Lloyd knew he would have bruises in the morning, but right now he was just happy to have proof that the ninja were his friends.

As the ninja dusted themselves off, Lloyd watched Mark and his friends running away. He was snapped back to his friends by Nya's voice.

"Are you ok?" Nya asked him. Lloyd nodded.

"Good. Those guys were really getting on my nerves!" Kai exclaimed with frustration.

"Lloyd, promise to tell us about bullies next time, please." Jay said, "We can help. We want to help."

"Ok, I promise" Lloyd replied sincerely. He was amazed at how good it felt to have friends. He would be broken if they turned against him.

 **AN:** **Well this oneshot is longer than any of the other chapters! I need to know if my speech sounds realistic. My English teacher says I need to improve my writing of speech. And tell me if any of the characters are OOC.**

 **Please leave requests for my next oneshot. The rules are...**

 **No romance. I don't write romance and I never will**. **The most you will get is Jay's crush on Nya.**

 **I want the oneshots to focus on the ninja's relationships.**

 **The oneshots can be set before or after the movie.**

 **That's it for the rules. I enjoyed seeing who people thought the best ninja was. It seems to be mostly Kai, Cole and Lloyd that are people's favourites. My personal favourite is Lloyd.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	7. Aftermath

**AN:** **I hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This one was requested by Rainbowaly03.**

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Lloyd's life felt like it had been flipped on its head. As soon as Ninjago had discovered his identity as the Green ninja, he couldn't walk in public without fans swarming around him. It was such a change from the usual reaction, that Lloyd didn't know how to feel.

On one hand, it was better than having threats shouted at him from across the street. On the other, he felt like his real friends, the ninja, were avoiding him. He had tried to contact them, but they never replied. He was also finding it hard to go out and search for them, people would follow him everywhere he went.

As the green ninja contemplated the location of his friends, his phone went off. He hurried to answer it, hoping it was one of the ninja. It wasn't, it was his dad.

"Hi La-Lloyd, I was wondering if you wanted to test out a new weapon with your old man?" Lloyd sighed, his dad still hadn't quite grasped the concept of being good. Lloyd doubted he ever would.

"No thanks dad. I have to go talk to my friends." Lloyd declined his father's offer. Lloyd had already spent lots of time with his dad in this last week. And not enough time with his ninja team.

After getting ready, the blonde left his home and headed to the warehouse, hoping to find his friends. He took the rooftops to avoid being seen and soon made it to the training area. From his vantage point of the roof, Lloyd could see his friends talking and playing video games. Without him.

Lloyd was suddenly nervous about talking to his friends. What if they hated him still? The scene after he used the ultimate weapon played itself over in his head. That had been the worst moment of his life, losing his only friends in the world.

Gathering his courage, the green ninja made his way down from the roof and into the warehouse. As soon as he entered the room, his friends conversations stopped.

Fearing the worst, Lloyd kept his head down, not wanting to see their faces as they told him to leave. But they didn't.

Instead, Lloyd found himself thrown to the ground by a hug. As the blonde struggled to face his attacker, he heard his friends laughing.

"Wow Lloyd, defeated by Kai. You're out of shape!" Cole exclaimed.

Lloyd finally freed himself from the fire ninja's hug and stood up to face his friends. He was relieved that they still seemed to be his friends, but it could be a trick. He'd fallen for tricks like that in school a lot when he was younger.

His apprehension must have show on his face, because his friends instantly quieted down. They looked at him, confused.

"Lloyd, what's wrong." Nya asked, walking closer to him.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Lloyd replied quickly, not wanting to concern his friends(?)."Does something look wrong?"

"Lloyd, you couldn't hide your emotions to save your life. Just tell us what's wrong." The earth ninja asked, also walking up to Lloyd, "Is Garmadon still acting evil? Are people still being mean to you?"

"No! No, Garmadon's fine. People are actually treating me civilly." Lloyd replied.

"You do not sound happy about that." Zane stated. Lloyd cringed internally, that made it sound like he wanted to be hated.

"No, I'm just not used to it." The green ninja added on to the end of the ice ninja's statement.

"Well, you can hide out here." Kai offered, then added, "We haven't seen you around here for days!"

"Sorry, I just didn't know if you guys were still my friends." Lloyd replied, embarrassed by his fears.

"Of course we are your friends. We forgave you ages ago!" Nya exclaimed incredulously.

"Come on, lets play some games!" Jay shouted, running over to the sofa.

The other ninja laughed and followed the lightning ninja. Lloyd couldn't stop a smile from splitting his face. He was relieved that his revealed identity hadn't driven his best friends away. He spent the rest of the day playing with his ninja team, like nothing had ever happened.

 **AN:** **Sorry that this is so short, but, to make up for it, I'll be posting again tomorrow! This might not be what you wanted, Rainbowaly03, but I didn't really understand what your request was asking for. Sorry.**

 **RandomDragon: I'm going to save your request till Christmas is closer, but I will do it.**

 **Rainbowaly03: thank you for your advise. I tried to implement it in this oneshot.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	8. Green energy

**AN:** **hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by, ME!**

 _ **Set after the movie.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

As the fire engulfed the room, Jay wished Nya was here. Not just because he liked being around her, but also because they could really use her water powers right about now.

The lightning ninja looked over at his companions, Lloyd and a small child of about four years old. They had been trying to save her from the burning building, but the wall had collapsed and trapped them.

Jay knew that rest of the ninja had been freeing other residents, and wouldn't be able to find them. He moved closer to his friend, who was using his body to shield the small girl from the falling debris.

Looking at the crying girl, the teen felt so sorry for her. Even if she survived this, her parents hadn't. She would find herself alone at such a tender age. The thought almost made Jay cry, but he need to focus on saving their lives.

"Uhh, Lightning is like the _most_ useless element against fire!" Jay shouted in frustration. The fire had spread to the rafters above them and was eating away at them. Soon, the whole roof would collapse.

"I don't know, I think fire is the most useless element in this situation." Lloyd's replied was almost drowned out by the roar of flames.

Jay agreed with him, but if Kai was here, at least he would keep their spirits up. The green ninja turned to face him, still protecting the child.

"We will get out of here, our friends will find us." Jay knew that Lloyd was just trying to calm him down, he didn't believe his words.

Jay joined Lloyd, helping to prevent the flaming wreckage from hurting the crying child.

 **PVO change: Lloyd.**

Lloyd had never felt so useless. He had no power, and Jay's power was useless. Ever since Wu had revealed that Lloyd's power of 'Green' was bringing people together, Lloyd saw himself as the most useless ninja. What's that power going to do to a real enemy?

The blonde flinched as a piece of debris hit his spine, bringing him out of his thoughts. Lloyd looked up and could see that the rafters had almost given out. He looked down at the crying orphan, knowing that if the roof collapsed, they would all be crushed. He wished he could save them.

The green ninja shut his eyes as he heard the roof creak. The sound of snapping wood filled his mind, and he knew it would be the last thing he heard. He could almost sense the moment the roof fell.

As he waited for the impact, Lloyd let himself cry. He didn't want to die, he had so much life ahead of him. He wanted to protect his friends, and bond with his family. He wanted to see his mother and father again. But, most of all, he didn't want Jay and the child to die. They deserved to live. He would die now, if it meant they could live.

As these thoughts ran through his mind, Lloyd realised that the roof still hadn't hit them. The shaking teen looked up and saw that the roof was centimetres above them, balanced on a shiny green dome.

Lloyd drew in a shaky breath, his whole body in shock. He felt like energy was draining out of him, probably from the adrenaline. The rest of the occupants of the dome began looking around, amazed that death had not visited them today.

"Lloyd, what did you do?" The ninja of lightning asked, looking just as exhausted as Lloyd felt.

"I didn't do anything?" Lloyd was confused by Jay's assumption that he was responsible for the dome. Lloyd didn't have real powers.

"Yes you did! You're glowing!" At Jay's exclamation, the blonde looked at himself. Jay was right, his hands were glowing a faint green, the same colour as the shield. Lloyd stared at his hands, not comprehending the situation.

The fire had eaten most of the remaining wreckage, and was now dying down. The sky had been exposed by the collapsed roof and Lloyd could see Nya dowsing the rest of the flames.

The green ninja knew that, however he made the shield, it was draining his energy. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it, or even _how_ he was holding it. He moved away from the child as his arms and legs refused to hold his weight.

As he lay on the ground, watching Nya and the others get closer, he couldn't help but feel happy. He had a POWER, an actual power! He would no longer be the only ninja without one.

"JAY, LLOYD! ARE YOU THERE!" Kai's shout echoed around the dome strangely. Lloyd saw Jay tear his gaze away from the dome and shout back in reply. Lloyd didn't have the energy to join him.

"HERE! WE'RE HERE!"

Suddenly the rest of the roof was torn away and revealed Cole, Kai, Zane and Nya standing there. Seeing that it was safe, the green ninja let himself relax, and the shield disappeared.

"Lloyd! Jay! Thank goodness you're safe!" Cole exclaimed, uncharacteristically emotional. He swept Jay and Lloyd into a hug. Lloyd was too tired to protest, but he smiled widely.

"Guess what guys! Lloyd found his powers!" Jay exclaimed after Cole released them.

"Wait, was it that cool green dome. That's wicked man!" Kai replied, punching Lloyd's arm lightly.

"That's going to be useful in the future." Nya agreed.

Suddenly Lloyd felt himself trapped in a hug from his father and mother. They told him off for putting himself in that much danger (well, Koko did), and for not letting them cause the fire (well, Garmadon did).

Lloyd let himself relax, knowing that now he had a way to defend his friends, for real.

 **AN:** **I always felt cheated when Lloyd was given the power of 'friendship' in the movie, so I gave him his TV show power of Energy. If you have an issue with that, I might not use it as a headcanon in future oneshots, if you don't want me to. Sorry its a little dark, I was feeling sad today.**

 **Please leave requests, I'm not very good at coming up with ideas, as you can see.**

 **Thanks for the response to the last chapter!**

 **Please review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	9. The bully

**AN:** **I hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This one was requested by: CHEESEPUFF.**

 _ **Set during the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Mark's day had already been horrible, he didn't need a life shattering realisation!

When Meowthra attacked the city and began destroying the buildings, Mark had hid with his family in their home. But Meowthra had soon wrecked havoc on his family apartment. He was so depressed about it that, when the ninja returned from wherever they had been, his family went out to watch.

As the cat ate Garmadon, Mark began to feel hopeful that his life might get back to normal. All the ninja needed to do was kill the cat. But as they landed in front of Meowthra, the green ninja did something that shook his personal opinion of himself to pieces.

Lloyd Garmadon, was THE GREEN NINJA!

How did this even happen, the ninja were to cool to let that loser join. Mark had idolized the green ninja since he had first appeared. He had tried to be like him, tried to remove the evil in the world. Like Lloyd Garmadon, he was evil, just like his father. But no, Lloyd is the green ninja, and the green ninja is good.

Mark clutched his head, trying to make sense of this paradox. Lloyd = bad, Green ninja = good. But, Lloyd = Green ninja!

He barely registered that Meowthra had just thrown up Lord Garmadon. He turned and ran into a near by alley, hoping to find somewhere quiet.

Mark heard the cheers of the people as the ninja freed them from Garmadon and befriended Meowthra. But he didn't care. All ne knew was that he had just spent a good part of his life bullying his idol.

The teen sat down in the corner of a street, and pulled his legs up to his chest. He wished he had known, he could have been Lloyd's friend. He could have been a ninja!

But no, he had only seen Lloyd for who his father was, not the real him.

Mark realised that the ninja were the perfect heroes. They had somehow become friends with the son of their enemy. If they could open their hearts to someone like that, the were the heroes this world needed.

With this realisation, Mark began crying. He would never be a hero, and he would never be able to make it up to Lloyd for all those years of harassment.

But, he could live his life better form this point on. He could be more kind, more accepting of people's differences. As Mark stood up, with a tear streaked face, he made himself a promise. He would try to be like the ninja. He would fight evil, but not with more evil. Instead, he would fight evil with goodness. He would perform acts of kindness to brighten the unknown dark in someone's life. He would treat people equally, and he would try to make up for his mistakes.

With that new outlook on life, Mark walked back to his family, ready for the future.

 **AN:** **I may have taken this request to far. But I couldn't help it! It's also too short, sorry.**

 **Sorry I posted twice in one day, but writing helps me relax and I needed to let out some steam.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	10. The sleepover

**AN:** **I hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Guest**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

As she packed her bag, Nya still couldn't believe what she had agreed to. She and the other ninja were going to spend the night at Lord Garmadon's volcano lair.

This had only happened because Lloyd hadn't wanted to stay at his dad's lair alone. So, naturally, his friends offered to sleep over. It had been worth it to see Lloyd's reaction, but Nya was nervous about the visit all the same.

She was supposed to meet her brother at the warehouse and they would all use Jay's jet and Lloyd's dragon it get to the volcano. Nya wished she could use her water strider, but the rocks by the volcano would've destroyed it.

The water ninja walked to the warehouse and saw the rest of her friends. Lloyd and Jay had already moved their vehicles out of the warehouse. The dragon's head moved to look at her when she came it view, and she was still surprised by how life-like it looked. She had always felt a bit resentful that Lloyd got the most beautiful mech, but she loved her water strider mech.

"Nya! Ready to leave?" Kai asked as he moved towards her, also carrying a bag. Cole and Zane were sat on their suitcases, talking. Lloyd and Jay were sat on their mechs.

"Yep!" Nya replied, trying to sound upbeat. Lloyd wasn't fooled, Nya saw him frown at her words.

"Let's get going then." Cole said, jumping on to Jay's jet. Zane hopped onto Lloyd's dragon and Kai walked over to the lightning jet.

Nya ran over to the green dragon and climbed up behind Zane. She felt the dragon's jets power up and felt it slowly rising. It rose for only a few seconds, and then shot off over the sea. The dragon's flight was different from Jay's jet. It snaked up and down as it travelled, twisting at random intervals. Nya could tell that Lloyd was showing off, but she didn't care, the dragon was amazing to fly.

As Garmadon's lair grew closer, Nya felt fear rise in her. Back when Garmadon was attacking Ninjago daily, Nya had always feared the dark volcano's presence on the horizon. And now she was going to sleep there. She knew Lloyd had visited the volcano a lot recently, but even he didn't want to sleep there without his friends.

Suddenly the green mech ducked into a cave in the side of the volcano, and Nya heard the jet follow. She gazed around in amazement at the lair. Walkways were suspended over a lake of sea water. Hundreds of ships and jets were parked on the water, inactive. Scientists and soldiers were everywhere, talking and working. The dragon and the jet landed on a floating platform.

"Son!" Nya turned to see Lord Garmadon walking over to them, looking at Lloyd. As the ninja jumped down from their rides, Lloyd walked over to his dad.

"Hi dad. Ummm, my friends need somewhere to sleep." Lloyd told him.

"Yes, yes, they can stay in the fireplace room. But right now they need to do the activities I have planned." Garmadon replied, leading them up a nearby ramp. The ramp took them up to a door that was engraved with images of an army being slaughtered by a massive snake. Nya looked away, disgusted by the details.

Lord Garmadon opened the door, revealing a room that was illuminated by a wall sized fireplace. It wasn't even a fireplace, it was a waterfall of lava. Benches were pushed into one corner of the sweltering room.

"We're staying here?!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yes. Is there not enough fire?" Garmadon replied, confused.

"No, there's too much fire!" Kai exclaimed with frustration. " How are we meant to sleep through this heat?"

"Who sleeps at a sleepover?" Garmadon replied, looking genuinely confused. Lloyd stepped forward.

"Dad, we still need to sleep, we have school tomorrow." Lloyd explained calmly. "Do you have a way to stop the lavafall?"

"Yes, but it's no fun without a wall of burning rock." Garmadon complained as he pulled a switch and the lava stopped. The room was instantly cooler, and Nya let out a breath of relief.

"Just leave your bags here." The Lord of evil said to the ninja. Nya was reluctant to abandon her possessions in the room, but knew that she had to. She left it by her brother's.

As Garmadon treated them to a tour of the lair, Nya noticed that many of the workers were glaring at them. She walked up to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, why do the workers look so angry?" Nya asked quietly.

"They just don't like the fact that they're not attacking the city on a daily basis. Most of the workers here have valid reasons to hate Ninjago. But they wouldn't be able to find a job if they quit this one." Lloyd explained. Nya was surprised that Ninjago had made enemies of so many of its citizens.

Nya noticed that they had stopped in front of a new set of doors. This one displayed a nicer picture; a dragon flying over a flaming town. Ok, not that much nicer, but still an improvement.

"Ok, you kids can spend the day in here till dinner." Lloyd's father said as he opened the doors.

Inside was a hastily assembled play room. It included toys that babies would play with and a jungle-gym. But in one corner there was a games console and some teenage books.

Nya turned around to ask Garmadon if he actually knew how old they were, but he was already gone and door had been looked. Jay and Cole seemed to accept their fate and ran over to the games. Kai tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't believe your dad locked us in here!" Kai exclaimed at Lloyd.

"He still doesn't understand how to act like a normal dad, cut him some slack." Lloyd shrugged.

"I think you're dad needs parenting classes. There is a class open in Ninjago on Wednesdays." Zane informed them.

"I don't think that would end well." Nya joked. Her friends laughed and joined Jay and Cole by the games.

The three hours they spent in that room weren't actually that bad. They found plenty of things to entertain themselves with. Nya was almost sad when a servant told them that dinner was ready.

The group of friends made their way down to the dining room, Lloyd leading. The dining room looked a lot like the fireplace room. One wall was made of lava falling past, and the others were covered in images of battles and wars. The table in the middle was as long as an ancient oak. It was empty, except for the last few seats.

Garmadon was sat at the end of the table, and indicated for them to sit down. When they were all seated, servants began laying food on the table.

The food wasn't that bad, in Nya's opinion. It could have been worse. They ate in silence, feeling too awkward to start a conversation with Lord Garmadon.

When everyone had finished, Garmadon dismissed them, looking kind of disappointed.

The ninja went back to the fireplace room and unpacked their bags, getting ready to sleep.

As Nya lay in the darkness, she told herself to never agree to visit Garmadon's lair again. Even if Lloyd begged her. It was just too weird.

 **AN:** **Sorry it's bad and weird, but I'm not very good at requests that aren't emotional or dramatic. Sorry.**

 **I will post again soon. Please leave suggestions for my next oneshot.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	11. Gifts

**AN:** **I hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Guest.**

 _ **Set before the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Kai was sat in his living room, wrapping gifts for his family and friends. Christmas was only seven days away and he needed to finish preparing everyone's presents.

Nya was sat across from him, wrapping her own present for their friends. Kai had just finished wrapping all the ninja's presents, except one. Lloyd.

Kai was having a hard time finding a good gift for Lloyd. Even though it had been only six months since he joined, Lloyd already felt like family. The green ninja had become more confident, and Kai could see him becoming the leader one day.

But he was impossible to buy a gift for. Every time Kai asked him what he wanted for Christmas, he would just shrug it off and ignore him. Kai didn't want to be the only ninja that didn't get Lloyd a present, but he was running out of time.

"Hey sis, what are you getting Lloyd for Christmas?" Kai decided to seek wisdom from Nya. She would know what to do.

"I don't know what to get him. Do you?" Kai's heart sank when he heard Nya's reply.

"No. He's just so hard to buy gifts for. He won't tell me what he wants, and I don't know what he likes." Kai replied his sister in frustration.

"Well, we're meeting the team tomorrow. Maybe we can ask them?" Nya suggested. Kai nodded.

The next morning saw Kai and Nya walking to the warehouse. It was a Saturday, so the team had time to just hangout as friends. Kai always looked forward to these meetings.

As the siblings entered the room, they saw that all the others had already arrived, except Lloyd. Kai decided this was the perfect way to find ideas for Lloyd's gift.

"Quick question, what are you guys getting Lloyd for Christmas?" Kai asked. The fire ninja was dismayed when all of his friends looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Don't ask us, we have no idea either." Cole replied, looking frustrated. The others nodded in agreement.

"Come on! One of you must have some ideas?" Nya exclaimed in disbelief.

Everyone looked at each other, but said nothing. Kai sighed in defeat.

"Why don't we all ask him? He can't ignore us then." Jay suggested. Kai liked the sound of that idea and the rest agreed.

Just then, the door creaked and Lloyd stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my mum wanted me to do the dishes." Lloyd apologised.

"That's fine. Hey, we were wondering what you wanted for Christmas?" Nya asked quickly. Kai could see the green ninja's shoulders drop and his smile fade.

"It's not important. I don't really like Christmas." Lloyd admitted.

Kai was shocked. Who didn't like Christmas? This new information only made him more determined to find Lloyd the perfect present. The other teens' reactions were similar.

"What do you mean, you don't like Christmas! Everyone likes Christmas!" Cole exclaimed incredulously. Lloyd looked slightly angry.

"I'm allowed to dislike Christmas if I want to!" Lloyd snapped.

"What is your reason for disliking this holiday." Zane asked, "Maybe it could help us understand."

Lloyd looked surprised by Zane's question. And then he looked nervous.

"We won't laugh." Kai promised. He hoped that they could help Lloyd see that Christmas is the most amazing holiday ever. Lloyd sighed, then replied.

"I don't like Christmas because it's all about families being together. My family is too broken for Christmas." Lloyd looked down after he had finished, not looking anyone in the eyes.

Kai felt stupid for not considering this. Of course Lloyd wouldn't like a holiday based around happy families. _Well_ , Kai thought, _we will have to change that._

"Lloyd, you have us! We're not your biological family, but we're still family!" Kai reassured him, giving him a pat on the back.

"Yeah, your dad might be evil, but you can't let that ruin Christmas. You can spend Christmas with us!" Jay exclaimed happily.

"We could all come to the warehouse for half of Christmas and celebrate with you!" Nya suggested.

Lloyd looked surprised and delighted by Nya's idea. He nodded and everyone cheered.

Kai watched Lloyd, happy that he could help his brother. But Kai sighed internally when he realised he still needed to think of a present for him.

 **AN:** **I hope you like the first of my Christmas oneshots. The next Christmas one will be on the 23rd or the 24th of December.**

 **I just want you guys to know that I might not do all the oneshots I have been sent. I do try to think of a away to use all of your ideas, but some just don't work for me. I'm sorry.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	12. Class assignment

**AN:** **New oneshot!**

 **This was requested by: Guest.**

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Dear Lloyd (loser)

As you know, everyone in class was told to write a letter to their randomly selected partner. Sadly, I got you. So now I have to write a positive letter to you. Nothing I write in this letter can ever be repeated to anyone else, or I will beat you to a pulp!

Lloyd, you are an odd person. You still act friendly to people when they only want you to leave. You still take the bus to school even though the repairs for the damage come out of your pocket. And I can respect that kind of determination.

You also seem to have made friends in the last few months. And even though being seen with you ruined they reputation, they seem to really want to help you. So you must have so good points, I just don't want to know them. Your friends seem genuine, so don't let them go, they're the only allies you have.

On the subject of your father, I just want to say, I pity you. I mean, who would be so unlucky as to have the Lord of evil as a father. So, I guess it's not the same, but it might help you to know that my dad's pretty evil too. I mean, he's not an evil warlord, but he beats me and my brother. I'm pretty sure he also breaks the law. So you're not alone in wanting a different father. But remember, don't repeat this to anyone!

In conclusion, you're resilient and unlucky. I hope life gets better for you one day. But never talk to me in school, I have a reputation to keep!

From,

Izzy Reed

 **AN:** **This is short, so I will probably post again today. If you were confused, this was meant to be one of Lloyd's class mates writing him a letter for an assignment.**

 **My next one might be a bit dark, just warning you.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	13. Venom

**AN:** **I hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: ME.**

 _ **Set before the movie.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

For as long as Lloyd could remember, he had always had strange fits. Not like seizures, but fits of evil. His mother said it was because some of the Devourer's venom had entered Garmadon's DNA, and so it was past on to him.

The fits normally lasted a few minutes. His eyes would turn red and his mother said he would try to attack anything that moved. Lloyd didn't remember what happened after the fit ended, and he was glad he didn't. The fit normal left him tired, shaky and disoriented.

Lloyd could normally tell when a fit was coming. He would start having unnecessarily aggressive thoughts. So he would hide himself somewhere or go to his mum. This was easy when no one cared where he was. But it was a lot harder now that he had friends.

He has kept it a secret so far only by luck. His fits had only happened in the morning or the evening, so he was already at home. He knew it was dangerous not to tell them, but he didn't want them to see him as a freak or reject him, thinking he was evil.

The day they did find out was just as horrible as he had imagined.

The ninja had been training. Lloyd had been sparring with Jay, using wooden weapons. All had been going fine, when suddenly he began vividly picturing the ways he could kill Jay. The aggressive thoughts caused Lloyd to step back and drop his wooden sword. He turned his head away from his friend, trying to stop the horrific images.

It worked for a bit, but Lloyd knew he needed to find somewhere to hide. He excused himself and said he needed to leave. His friends instantly got suspicious.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Cole asked as he walked towards the blonde.

"Nnn..nothing!" Lloyd struggled to talk normally as his mind was filled with aggressive thoughts about Cole. He needed to leave.

He began walking faster to the door, but Kai had run over and was now stood in his way. Lloyd's blood boiled at the sight of the block in his path. As Lloyd tried to fight the desire to punch him, Jay and Cole had joined Kai in blocking the exit. Nya and Zane were already walking over.

"Please, you have to let me go!" Lloyd almost begged. He didn't want to see them get hurt. They only looked more determined to find out what was wrong.

"Lloyd, if somethings wrong, you need to tell us!" Kai exclaimed with frustration. Lloyd felt the aggression in him grow stronger and he knew he would lose control soon.

"Just leave! I don't want to hurt you!" Lloyd snapped and bolted for the exit. But before he could get very far, Kai and Cole tacked him to the ground. As he struggled to free himself, his mind fell into blackness.

When he came around, Lloyd found himself on the floor, face down. He tried to rise, but a hand was holding his head down. Multiple other hands were holding his legs and arms down. Lloyd panicked, he didn't like being touched or restrained. But as he tried to push them off, he realised that he was shaking with exhaustion, and couldn't fight off a fly.

"What is wrong with him?!" At the sound of Nya's voice, Lloyd stopped struggling, hoping that they would see that he was back to normal.

"I don't know, but I think he has stopped." Kai said carefully. " Should we let him up?"

"No you idiot, he might attack us again!" Cole snapped angrily.

"But what if he isn't evil anymore?"

"Look, I don't know what just happened, but his eyes looked just like Garmadon's. He could've been evil all along!"

"Guys! Stop! This is Lloyd, our friend, you're talking about. He's not evil!" Nya interrupted Kai and Cole's argument. Lloyd almost cried at Cole's accusations, he didn't want to lose his only friends.

"I am reading no sign of evil influence acting on Lloyd anymore. I think you should release him." Zane piped up. Kai and Jay hummed in agreement with the ice ninja.

Lloyd felt the pressure on his limbs disappear, and he sat up quickly. When he saw his friends' nervous faces, he couldn't take it. He stood up and ran out of the warehouse, not looking back.

The green ninja ran until he found an abandoned alleyway. He hid behind some bins and cried.

 **PVO change: Jay**

Jay didn't know how to react to the events that had just taken place. First, Lloyd had been fine, then he had tried to leave, then he had attacked them, and now he had just run away somewhere. His friends were in a similar state, staring at the door Lloyd had just gone through.

"Students, you are in need of knowledge, I see." Everyone jumped at the sound of Master Wu's voice. Jay turned to see Wu walking towards them, but Jay couldn't see where he had entered from.

"Yes Master Wu. Lloyd just went crazy and attacked us, his eyes turned red!" Cole exclaimed.

"Did he hurt any of you?" Wu asked. Everyone shock their heads, they had been able to restrain him before he did any damage.

"Good. Now you must go after him, reassure him that you are still his friends." Wu replied wisely.

"But Master, what happened?" Nya asked curiously.

"Being the son of Lord Garmadon has unexpected side-affects. The Devourer's venom affected Garmadon's DNA, and so it has also affected Lloyd. He will not be turned evil by the venom, but he still suffers from it. He has been getting fits like this since he was a baby." Wu explained.

The ninja looked thoughtful. Jay was still a bit angry, but only at the fact that Lloyd hadn't told them. He wasn't going to blame his friend for something he couldn't change. Jay also realised that Lloyd must think that they all hated him now. They needed to find him.

"Come on guys, we need to find our friend!" Jay exclaimed. The other ninja still looked like they were trying to processes the new information. But they snapped out of it at his voice.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter if Lloyd has these fits, he's still are friend. We need to find him!" Kai agreed, walking towards the door. Nya, Zane, and Jay followed. Cole still looked doubtful, but a glare from Nya soon sent him running after them.

They walked for a while, shouting Lloyd's name and looking in every hiding space available. It was a while before Jay realised that this wasn't going to work.

"Guys, Lloyd is probably trying to avoid us. We need to be quiet, so he doesn't hear us coming." Jay suggested. After that they all travelled silently.

It was getting dark when they finally found him. Jay had been giving up hope, when suddenly he saw a flash of green in an alley next to him. He signalled to his team and they began silently creeping up to Lloyd's hiding place.

As soon as they saw him, Nya engulfed him in a hug. Lloyd struggled weakly, but soon gave up. Jay and the others joined Nya in the hug. Jay could see that Lloyd was exhausted and had tear tracks running down his face.

"Wha...what are yo...you..do...ing here?" Lloyd stuttered.

"You thought we would let our friend run off like that?" Kai exclaimed incredulously.

"Friend?" Lloyd asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, of course you're our friend. Why would that have changed?" Cole asked, patting Lloyd on the head.

"But I attacked you. I could've hurt you!" Lloyd exclaimed in confusion.

"But you didn't want to. It wasn't you that attacked us, it was Devourer venom." Kai reassued him, " If you had attacked us because you wanted to, that would be a different story. But you didn't, so we don't blame you."

Lloyd smiled at Kai's words and began to look a little happier.

"But you shouldn't have kept it a secret from us. A team can't have any secrets!" Nya told him sternly, still hugging him.

"Sorry guys. I won't keep something like this a secret again." Lloyd promised.

The team stayed there for a while, just hugging and talking. But soon everyone started getting too cold and they headed back to the warehouse, planning to have a sleepover there.

 **AN:** **This might have been a bit too dark. I put the rating up on this story because of it, but if you want me to remove it, I can. I just thought that Lloyd can't possibly have no side-affects from having Lord Garmadon as a father.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	14. Meeting Koko

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Guest.**

 _ **Set before the movie.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The day they met Lloyd's mother could have gone better. It would definitely have been nicer with less embarrassment and awkwardness. But what can you do?

When Lloyd invited them around his house, it was completely out of the blue and surprised Cole. Before, Lloyd had gone out of his way to avoid them going to his home or even knowing where it was. Cole was glad that their newest team member trusted them, even if it had taken forever for it to happen.

Cole remembered what had happened when he had invited Lloyd and the other teens to his home for a movie night. It hadn't ended well. Cole's dad had grounded him for a week! He hoped this visit didn't end the same way.

Cole was now walking to the address Lloyd had given them. It was an apartment on the west coast of the city and in a pretty rundown area. Cole guessed that this was the only place desperate enough for money to have Garmadon's son live there.

As he arrived in front of Lloyd's home, he was greeted by Kai and Nya, who had just arrived too. Cole smiled at them and knocked on the door. He was nervous about meeting the woman that had fallen in love with Lord Garmadon. He imagined that she would be evil and unkind too.

But he was surprised when the door opened to reveal a smiling, friendly looking red-head. She smiled widely at them and gestured for them to enter.

"Hello, you must be...Cole, Nya and Kai?" She asked, clearly unsure.

"Yes, I'm Cole and they're Kai and Nya." Cole replied politely, indicating to the siblings behind him.

Looking around the room, Cole spotted the ninja of ice and the ninja of lightning sat at a table, talking to Lloyd. He made his way over to them, Nya and Kai following. Out of earshot of Lloyd's mother, Cole remarked.

"She's not how I imagined Garmadon's x would be."

"Me neither. She seems too nice to fall for Garmadon." Jay replied in kind. Lloyd frowned.

"My mum says she loved the part of Garmadon that wasn't evil. She only left him so I could live a normal life." Lloyd explained, "But that clearly didn't work."

The ninja laughed.

Later, Koko made them some snacks and they all sat and watched some recorded TV shows. They had just finished the last episode of a good show when the news channel turned on.

The reporters were talking about the most recent Garmadon attack. That was fine. What was embarrassing was when they began speculating about the identity of the Secret Ninja Force.

Cole's face burned with embarrassment as the reporter predicted that he was over 30 years old. The reporter also thought that Jay was the weakest ninja and that Nya was going out with Kai!

All the ninjas' faces turned red and they looked around frantically for the remote. Lloyd found it and quickly turned the TV off. Koko turned around when she heard the sounds stop.

"Do you guys not like the Ninja?" She asked, looking confused.

The teens looked at each other, unsure whether or not to say 'yes' or 'no'. Or just laugh at how strange this was. In the end they all just stayed quiet.

"Well, I think they're doing a good service for the city. It's sad that they don't feel able to reveal themselves to the public." Koko mused as she walking over and began cleaning up the snacks. "Though they haven't been able to stop Garmadon yet."

"They will one day!" Kai said with a bit too much passion. Cole wanted to smack him round the head, but he couldn't reach.

"Oh, you sound very sure." Koko said in surprise, looking at Kai thoughtful.

"Well, I mean, Lord Garmadon is going to make a mistake at some point. And the ninja are still training." Kai defended his remarks quickly.

"Still training? You'd like to think that their leader didn't let them fight without finishing their training." Koko said absentmindedly. "Anyway, I'm just glad you guys don't judge Lloyd because of his father's actions. It's very refreshing to see."

Cole smiled at Koko's comment. He was also glad that they had been open minded enough to give Lloyd a chance. It had certainly paid off.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Cole replied, ruffling Lloyd's hair. Koko smiled and walked into another room.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there. Koko continued to bring up the topic of the Secret Ninja Force, and Jay accidentally asked her why she fell in love with Lord Garmadon. The conversation was awkward and Lloyd looked like he regretted bringing them here.

At the end, Koko thanked them for coming and they all travelled to their homes. Cole thought Lloyd's mum was pretty cool, even if secret identities made the conversation awkward.

 _I guess Good can fall in love with Evil._

 **AN:** **This was just a quickie, taken from a suggestion I got ages ago.**

 **My main reason for writing these stories is to improve my writing, so it would really help me if you could give me some advice.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	15. Lloyd

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: ME!**

 _ **Set right after the movie**_

 _ **Warning, mentions of suicide.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Lloyd had always seen his life as broken. It had been broken long before he arrived, his mother always told him. He believed her, but he still felt that he had broken some of his life.

His birth and thoughts of his future caused his mother to leave Garmadon for a new life. His mother had struggled to find a job or a safe place to live because of him. He broke his family.

When he joined the ninja, he felt like he had disturbed a perfect team. Uncle Wu had always assured him that he made the team stronger, but Lloyd knew he had changed it. And when he let his anger out, when he used the Ultimate weapon, he broke his friends' trust. He broke his team.

Every school he had ever attend always told him that he was evil, that he should stop trying to be good. They told him; you can't fight your nature. Lloyd hadn't wanted to believe them. But when his mother explained his fits to him, he almost believed them.

He hadn't been ready to except that his only possible future lay down the path of evil. He wanted to fight their expectations, he wanted to find his own life.

That enthusiasm lasted for only two months of secondary school. In little school, they only bullied him with their fists. He could take that. But in secondary school, they used words. Lloyd had tired to block them out, but they were too loud. He had done what schools taught other kids to do, he went to the teacher. She told him to 'go cry to your father, devil' and put him in detention. That was when Lloyd stopped trusting in human kindness.

His second year of secondary school was his rebellion. He ignored teachers, he refused to work, he spoke back to teachers, and he even stole from the local shops. He told himself that it was a self-fulfilling prophecy, and fate wanted him to be this way. But he didn't want to be evil, he just wanted to change his life.

The next years of school past slowly. Every day was the same and Lloyd began to lose the will to live. That's probably the closest he ever came to suicide. He just saw no way to continue. He became numb to the kicks and the insults. He almost welcomed the beatings, it distracted him from his thoughts.

This lasted for two years. His mother noticed, she tried to help him, she begged him to talk to her. But he didn't want to hurt her, that was something he would never do. That was what stopped him from giving up. He knew it would've broken her.

Uncle Wu probably saved his life. When Wu approached him and asked if he wanted to learn Spinjitzu, he gladly accepted. The training gave meaning to his life, it made him want to try again.

When Master Wu told him about the other teens he had been training, and that Lloyd was expected to work with them, his nerves sky rocketed. The thought of interacting with some of his class mates outside of school made him want to quit. But Wu promised that the ninja would accept him, and would let him prove that he was not like his father. Lloyd hadn't wanted to give up the best part of his life, so he gave it a shot.

It was just as bad as he imagined. They had hated him on sight. Lloyd only stayed in that room because Wu wouldn't have let him leave.

But things changed. Slowly, one by one, the ninja accepted him into their group. And soon after, he became their friend. Having a friend was so foreign to Lloyd that he hadn't known how to act. He tried to hide the bitter parts of his life from them. But they soon found out, and made him promise never to hide again. This was when he regained his trust in human kindness.

Life changed from repetitive to exciting in days. He found himself looking forward to his future. He tried hard in school again, even if the teachers tried to put him down. He opened up more to his friends. He just felt more alive, and he still wanted to prove the world wrong. He may have been born from Evil, but he fought for Good.

A shadow was still cast on his life. Thoughts of his dad's absence began to invade his mind more often, and he found himself wishing for a real dad.

When Garmadon forced him to use the Ultimate weapon, Lloyd felt like everyone had been right. He was evil. He wanted to give up, but his friends needed him.

When they told him that he wasn't their friend anymore, Lloyd almost broke down then and there. Only Master Wu's quest gave him a reason to keep trying. He needed to fix his mistake.

As the quest went on, and his friends forgave him, he felt his hope return. And when he began growing closer to his father, Lloyd shook off his dark thoughts and let himself smile.

But when Meowthra ate Garmadon, Lloyd couldn't stop his emotions from leaking out. He let himself cry as he opened up to the cat, hoping his father would hear him. And he did.

Once Garmadon was free and he discovered his true power, Lloyd felt truly happy. He didn't understand how it had happened, but he had managed to fix his broken family. And he made his team of friends stronger. And he made himself believe that he could be a good person.

 **AN:** **This was a random thing I just wrote when I was bored. Hope it wasn't too dark. As you can see, I'm running out of ideas, PLEASE HELP!**

 **I might take a break tomorrow, but I might be too bored to resist the temptation of writing. It is a PROBLEM!**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	16. Meowthra rising

**AN:** **Before you read the new chapter, I just want to say thank you for all the support and inspiration your reviews gave me! It was very hard to chose what idea to do first.**

 **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 _ **Set during the movie**_

 **This was requested by: Guest.**

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

As Cole used his mech's fists to punch soldiers out of his way. He knew his battle was going to be harder than any before it, but that didn't prepare him for what happened next.

When Jay's scared exclamation crackled over the radio, Cole froze in surprise. Lord Garmadon had taken out Lloyd!

This news prompted Cole to try and find Garmadon. He needed to finish this fight, so they could find and help Lloyd. But the soldiers, re-invigorated by the news of the Green ninja's defeat, fought to hold him where he was.

Cole instead let out his anger on the soldiers that kept him from helping his friends. He beat them and crushed them, but they just kept coming. They reminded him of ants, an endless hive-mind of workers.

Time lost its meaning to Cole as he fought. He almost didn't hear Nya's voice echoing over the radio.

"Guys, I just spotted Lloyd's dragon over by the tower!" Nya exclaimed in disbelief. Cole felt relief wash over him. _Lloyd was alive!_

The ninja of earth turned his attention to Ninjago tower. From his position, he could see Lloyd pointing something at Garmadon's mech. Whatever it was, it seemed to be forcing Garmadon to surrender. _What was Lloyd doing?_

Suddenly the poll that Lloyd was holding emitted a strange red light. Garmadon seemed scared by this, as he stepped back, but no obvious damage had been done. Lloyd looked equally confused.

Cole's attention was divided when a crab mech jumped onto him. He tried to look back at the tower to see what was going on, but the soldiers in fish costumes had re-doubled their efforts to stop him. He barely registered that the ground had started to shake.

He tried to escape by driving him mech along a road, hoping to get closer to Ninjago tower. He had been making good progress, when all of a sudden his view was blocked by a blinding red light.

"What the hec!" Cole exclaimed in fear.

He felt a force like a truck slam into his mech, toppling it over. The mech skidded on its back for a few seconds, and Cole could hear the gears and wires breaking. And just as suddenly as it had arrived, the monster left., leaving him trapped in his destroyed mech.

As the dark haired teen struggled out of the wreckage, he felt tears prick at his eyes. His wonderful mech was destroyed beyond recognition. He knew that his friends mechs had probably suffered the same fate. He needed to find his team, they needed to free the city!

After wandering around frantically, trying to locate his teammates, Cole found the destroyed Ice mech. He searched frantically through the debris. He was so distracted by his task that he didn't hear the person coming up behind him.

"Hello Cole. My mech is not repairable without the proper tools. So what are you doing to my mech?" Cole jumped a mile at the sound of Zane's voice, turning to see his friend stood unnervingly close to him.

"Zane! You're ok!" Cole exclaimed in relief.

"Yes, I have suffered no bodily harm." Zane replied, "But I think we need to locate the rest of the team."

Cole nodded, and the two of them began walking around the city. Every now and then they saw the monster, a giant cat, jumping on to buildings and destroying them. Cole assumed that the red light Lloyd used had somehow summoned this creature of evil.

Finding the others was surprisingly easy. They found Kai and Jay hiding in an abandoned store, and soon located Nya by the wreckage of her mech. She had been trying to repair it, even breaking down into tears when it didn't work. Cole could sympathise with her, the lose of his mech hurt him deeply.

"Where are we going to go now?" Jay asked after a full minute of silence.

"But don't we still need to find Lloyd?" Zane asked, confused. Cole clenched his jaw in anger at the sound of Lloyd's name.

"No! Whatever he did, he caused all of this to happen!" Cole exclaimed with anger. "We can't trust him!"

"Yeah, he destroyed the city by summoning that massive cat!" Nya shouted in anger, kicking a box nearby.

"We should try and find Master Wu. He'll know what to do." Kai suggested. Cole and the others nodded, and they set off for the harbour.

As they climbed over some of the destroyed pier, Cole saw Lloyd looking down into the water. The ninja froze, and looked at each other. Cole wanted to confront Lloyd, but at the same time he wanted to avoid him. In the end everyone walked over the mound at once.

When Lloyd turned to look at them, with tears in his eyes, Cole almost forgave him. But then he remembered his destroyed mech and the monster that was currently terrorizing the city.

Lloyd had a long way to go to regain his trust!

 **AN:** **This was a quick oneshot that I wrote to early in the morning.**

 **In the last chapter I mentioned Secondary school. I know most of my readers are probably from American and don't know what it is. In the UK children are in Primary school from 4-11 years old, and then they are in secondary school from 11-16 years old. I don't know how the American education system works so I will always use the UK system. Sorry.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	17. My new pet

**AN: I** **hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Guest**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Most kids his age would've had a pet. And most of those pets would have been cats or dogs. Lloyd was the same, except, like everything in his life, it was a little different. Or hugely different, depending on how you look at it.

Up until a few weeks ago, Lloyd's mother had never let him keep a pet. The apartment they rented didn't allow you to keep pets of any sort. But when Lloyd brought his new cat home, the landlord quickly relented on that matter.

Meowthra was surprisingly smart. She understood that Lloyd didn't want her to sit on buildings, or eat people. He was even able to train her to only litter in the city dump. The city had built her a food and water dish so she was well cared for.

Lloyd and his friends were able to train her to not stand on people or their possessions. The city had also built her a den to sleep in. Lloyd found himself visiting this den every day after school. She was a free range cat, so she would spend her free time walking around the city.

They would spend hours playing. He would use his mech dragon to play chase with her, and Jay would use his parents crane as a toy for her to jump at and hunt.

His and Meowthra's bond grew stronger, to the point where she would wait outside his school so he would play with her. Even though it was cool to be the only teen the got to ride a cat home, it did make it hard for him to hide.

After being revealed to be the Green ninja, Lloyd had been followed home by many fans. He had been able to prevent them from finding the location of his apartment, but Meowthra didn't make this any easier. She would sit outside his window every morning and meow till he woke up. She follow him everywhere he went. It was like having a massive arrow pointing at him, telling everyone where he was.

But Lloyd found that he couldn't say no to Meowthra. Something about her face, was so cute that he struggled to shoo her away. The one time he shouted at her, she had looked so sad that Lloyd had immediately forgiven her and never shouted at her again.

So, all in all, Lloyd was happy to finally have a pet. She may be big and loud, but she was also affectionate and playful. And Lloyd wouldn't change her for the world.

 **AN: Sorry if this is too short, I just wanted to describe Lloyd and Meowthra's relationship. And how Lloyd would actually care for her.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	18. Green energy 2

**AN:** **This is a sequel to Green energy. It will only make sense if you have read that chapter first.**

 **I hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Guest.**

 _ **Set after the movie, during Green energy**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Nya ran her gaze over the survivors of the horrific apartment fire that had destroyed the whole building and killed at least six people so far. Nya didn't want that number to rise, but twelve people were still missing, including Jay and Lloyd.

Her other friends were getting various small scrapes and burns treated. Cole was passing up and down, looking over at the burning building. Kai was constantly asking Zane to scan the building for signs of life. Nya couldn't sit still, she wanted to go in and find her missing friends, but the building was threatening to collapse at any second.

The ninja instantly looked up at the sound of creaking wood and bending metal. The building was coming down! And Lloyd and Jay were still in there!

Cole and Kai ran towards the building, clearly intending to save their friends, but policemen blocked their path and pushed them back. Cole marched over to where Nya and Zane were, Kai following. As Cole got closer, Nya could see that the earth ninja's face was full of anger and he looked genuinely terrifying. Nya almost backed away from him as he sat down next to her.

Kai punched a nearby signpost, his flaming fist melting the metal. Cole began throwing rocks at the ground, sometimes even aiming for the policemen. Even Zane seemed frustrated, the ground under him was slowly being covered with ice. Nya let out her fear by summoning large bodies of water and dumbing them over the fire. _At least I'm doing something to help._

But it wasn't enough, she wanted to run in there and find her friends. She told herself that Jay and Lloyd were smart enough to survive. But as she watched the roof of the building collapse, she could see no way that they could still be alive.

She felt tears well up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She needed to believe that they were somehow ok.

As the last supporter beam fell, Nya saw Kai stop in his attempt to melt the pole into sludge and sit down on the ground in defeat. Cole punched the ground and caused a small earthquake. Nya struggled to stop herself from crying.

"They could still be alive. I am reading life signs from inside the building." At Zane's words, the ninja jumped up and began running over to the wreckage.

The police saw them coming and tried to block their path, but all four of them pushed through. They weren't going to let the police stop them from saving their friends.

As the picked their way over the debris, Nya almost screamed when she saw the dead body of an old man. He had clearly been trying to escape and call for help. His limp hand rested on the body of a small, burnt dog. Nya could stop the tears this time. She grieved the cruel loss of life for a few minutes, till her brother gently pulled her away.

The ninja of water saw that some of the fire was still burning, so she began dowsing the rest of the flames, still looking for signs of life. Cole was overturning everything in his frantic search for his friends. Nya had never seen him look so emotional, except when people stole his cake from him.

"JAY, LLOYD! ARE YOU THERE!" Kai shouted at the top of his lungs. Nya focused on trying to hear any reply.

"HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Nya's heart almost jumped for joy when she heard Jay's voice. They were alive!

The ninja ran over to a fallen piece of roof, where the voice had come from. Cole dashed over and quickly over turned the debris, revealing their friends. Jay and Lloyd were with a small girl, and a green dome surrounded them.

Nya almost panicked again when she saw that Lloyd was lying down, clearly exhausted. But she could see the rise and fall of his chest. They were both alive!

The dome flicked out and Jay stood up and helped the crying girl to stand up too. He didn't get far before Cole wrapped him and an exhausted Lloyd into a hug.

"Lloyd! Jay! Thank goodness you're safe!" Cole exclaimed emotional. Nya wiped away tears of joy and ran over to join them. She was barley listening as Jay explained how they survived, she was just glad that they were safe.

 **AN :** **This is another short one. When I saw the suggestion I just couldn't help myself. But don't worry, I'm still going to go back and do past suggestions soon.**

 **I can't believe how many of these oneshots I have done in just a few weeks. Normally it takes me days to finish just one. But I am just in a Ninjago fandom streak, and I can't stop myself.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	19. Late night

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Mono.**

 _ **Set before the movie**_

 _ **Mentions of blood, not graphic**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Garmadon's forces had stormed the city at one in the morning. One in the morning! Lloyd was exhausted, he had just spent the whole day at school, and stayed up till ten doing homework. Only to be awoken two hours later to go fight his dad. And he had a terrible headache.

Each of the ninja had an alarm in their room that warned them of Garmadon attacks, but Lloyd had never had to use it. Till today. Lloyd wanted to finish this fight quickly, he needed to sleep. He had school tomorrow!

His team had spread out to cover the whole city, destroying Garmadon's ships. The green ninja turned his attention to Garmadon, who was, once again, trying to climb Ninjago tower.

The night was foggy and the moon was new, so Lloyd could barley see where he was going. He turned on the headlights in his dragon's eyes, but it didn't help much. And his headache was making the world blur.

He spotted Garmadon's new octopus mech scaling the side of Ninjago tower. With his dragon aimed at the target, he shot a head missile and two tail spike missiles. The force of the head missile knocked the mech off of the side of the building, and the tail spike missiles disabled two of the mech's legs. But it still had six more.

As Lloyd flew closer to Garmadon, hoping to disable the last of the legs, seven Ray jets surrounded him. He dipped down quickly in an attempt to avoid them, but didn't anticipate the large shark drone that was currently flying under him.

As he spun up suddenly to avoid the new threat, he felt a force strike his side. He looked down, expecting for it to just have been a dead crab or some other harmless missile that Garmadon's army used. But he was shocked to see that it had been a real bullet, and he was bleeding.

In his distraction, a crab mech had jumped onto his mech and was coming towards him. It raised its claw and, before Lloyd could react, struck the green ninja in the side. The same side as the injury.

The force of the blow knocked Lloyd out of his seat and over the edge of the dragon. He was so distracted by the explosion of pain from his side that he didn't register when he hit the floor. The agony left him blind and senseless. Time lost its meaning as he road out the pain.

When his other senses returned, he realised that he was laying on the side of a road. The concrete floor was covered in the broken parts of enemy ships. He tried to raise his head to see what had become of his mech, but his head protested loudly against that idea. He lay, gasping, on the ground as his head smarted with pain. _Great, now what do I do!?_

The blonde flinched as a cold wind blew over his exposed bullet wound. He could feel the blood soaking into his gi. His headache seemed to triple in power and he closed his eyes.

He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. Lloyd knew that he should try to stay awake, but the temptation of sleep over power him, and he fell into oblivion.

 **POV Change: Kai**

Fire looks really cool at night. Just seeing that red and orange flame burning enemy ships was mesmerising. But Kai knew that he couldn't get distracted. Garmadon's surprise midnight attack had already made the fighting harder that normal.

As the fire mech smashed and burnt the soldiers, Kai heard the sound of missiles being lanched. He turned his head to see Lloyd's mech dragon dodging ships as it tried to get a clear shot. Kai began moving his mech over to help him.

But suddenly the dragon stopped turning and just flew head first into Garmadon's octopus mech. The resulting explosion lit up the area till it looked like a star had landed on earth. Kai's mouth dropped open, _what was Lloyd thinking!_

"Kai! Kai! What just happened? I saw a big explosion in your area!" Cole exclaimed over the radio. Kai took awhile to answer, as he had barely understood what happened himself.

"Lloyd's dragon just crashed into Garmadon. Both of the mechs look destroyed!" Kai exclaimed in disbelief and fear.

"What! Kai, go see if Lloyd's alright!" Nya shouted in anger, with an undertone of panic.

Kai nodded, even if they couldn't see him, and began running to the crash site. Burning debris was scattered everywhere and Kai was forced to leave his mech and search on foot.

He searched frantically through the debris, finding random parts from the dragon, but no Lloyd. He was so scared that Lloyd hadn't survived, and angry that Lloyd had even thought this was a good idea.

The radio on his nearby mech made a noise, so Kai ran over to hear what his team was saying.

"Guys, Garmadon has escaped, again!" Jay reported, then asked, "Any luck finding Lloyd?"

"No. Can you guys come and help? I can't think any other places he could be." Kai replied despondently.

"Ok. Guys! Everyone is to look for Lloyd!" Cole commanded. Kai was glad he would soon have some help.

The teen watched as the other mechs arrived and began searching. Kai decided to look again at the areas he had already searched, in case he had missed something.

What seemed like hours past, but it was probably only minutes, before Kai heard the sound of Jay's shout.

"OVER HERE!"

Kai instantly began running to the sound and saw Jay crouched over something. Lloyd! Kai's heart skipped a beat. _Was he dead?_

The fire ninja dashed over and joined Jay by the body. It was definitely Lloyd. The green gi was stained by a dark liquid, and Kai feared that it was blood. He faintly heard the rest of the ninja arrive and let out sounds of horror and dismay at the site.

Cole bent down and placed his hand on Lloyd's neck, testing for a pulse. Then he moved his hand to check for breathing. Kai waited anxiously for Cole to report Lloyd's vital signs.

"He's breathing, and he has a pulse!" Cole exclaimed with emotional relief. Kai and the others sighed in relief. Lloyd was still alive!

"I think he has a bullet wound!" Jay exclaimed in fear as he pointed at the dark stain on Lloyd's gi. Kai could see a small tear in the fabric, where the bullet must have entered. Kai felt his panic return, and his breathing quickened.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Kai shouted urgently.

"But if we bring him to the city hospital, they will discover his identity!" Zane explained. Kai sighed, Zane was right, they couldn't take him to the hospital. What were they going to do!

"Master Wu will know what to do!" Nya suggested suddenly. Kai nodded, Wu would heal Lloyd!

"Ok, lets get him to the warehouse!" Cole ordered, "Jay, you use your jet to fly Lloyd there, the rest of us will follow."

Just as everyone was running to their mechs, Kai helped Jay gently carry Lloyd to his jet. Lloyd looked so sad when he was asleep, Kai wondered what he dreamed about.

"You take good care of him, or else!" Kai told Jay as he placed Lloyd in the jet. Kai had always seen Lloyd as his younger brother and he felt very protective of him. Jay nodded.

Kai jogged over to his mech and began heading to the warehouse, keeping one eye on the lightning jet that was flying above him. When he arrived, he saw that Jay and the others had beaten him there. He ran inside after them and watched as Cole placed Lloyd on the sofa. Kai was horrified when he noticed that Lloyd's breathing had become more shallow and laboured. He needed help fast.

"WU! MASTER WU, WHERE ARE YOU?" Jay shouted, "WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Hello students! You seem to have returned with an injury teammate." Wu said, walking out of a shadow. Kai hated it when he did that.

"Can you heal him? He was shot!" Cole asked frantically. Wu stroked his beard and walk over to Lloyd. He placed his gand on Lloyd's head and nodded.

"I can heal him, but I will need peace and quiet. You are all dismissed for the day!" Wu told them. Kai was relieved that Wu could heal him, but he didn't want to leave Lloyd.

"But-" Kai tried to protest, stepping towards Wu.

"Butts are for sitting. You are to leave and go home. Your panicked thoughts are only a distraction!" Wu shouted. Kai stepped back, Wu never shouted at them. Kai could suddenly see that Wu was a lot more scared for Lloyd than he was letting on.

Kai and the others bowed and left. Kai walked home with Nya, who was trying very hard not to cry. But when they arrived home, Kai could hear her crying in her room for most of the night. And Kai even let a few of his own tears fall. It had never hit home like this that their jobs as ninja carried the risk of death. He never wanted to see another team member hurt!

The night pasted too quickly and soon Kai and Nya were forced out of their beds by their oblivious parents, and sent to school. The day past in a blur for Kai, he was physically and mentally exhausted. And his worry for Lloyd nagged at his brain.

When school finally ended, the five ninja walked quickly to the warehouse. They arrived to see the place empty except for a sleeping Lloyd.

Kai ran over to the sofa and checked Lloyd was okay. He was breathing evenly and his wound had been wrapped in a clean bandage. Kai finally let himself believe that everything was going to be just fine.

 **AN:** **So sorry this is late, and the only update for today. I was forced to actually go outside and socialise with other humans. It was horrible! Please forgive me.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	20. The diary

**AN:** **I survived socialising and I'm back with a new chapter, hope you like it.**

 **This was requested by: Nakashima Felani**

 _ **Set before the movie.**_

 _ **Mentions of suicide**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Nya felt bad for what they were doing, but she felt that Lloyd had it coming. For the past few days, he had begun letting them visit his home, but they never went in his room. So Nya and Cole had decided to sneak in there while the others distracted the green ninja. It was the perfect plan.

As she slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound, she was surprised by how small the room was. She had always known that Lloyd wasn't that well off, but this room was more of a storage room. Cole squeezed in behind her, looking around the small room.

"Bit smaller than I thought." Cole whispered, conscious of Lloyd's location in the other room.

"But not a reason for him to ban us from entering." Nya added. She began looking around his room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea. He's going to hate you if he finds out!" Cole exclaimed quietly, following her to a draw she was about to open.

Nya paused, _was this fair to Lloyd, shouldn't he be able to trust them not to invade his privacy._ But then she remembered his promise, he promised that he wouldn't keep anymore secrets from them. And Nya was convinced that he was hiding something.

She opened the draw and saw a random array of different things. There was a few books, some pens and pencils, a jigsaw puzzle, and a small diary.

Instantly intrigued by the diary, Nya picked it up and opened it. It looked like Lloyd had kept a diary, but the entries stopped a few weeks ago. Nya flicked back to the first entry and read it.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today is my first day of secondary school. My mum says that I should write a diary about all my new adventures in big school. This is so that my future self can remember this day!_

 _I don't know what the people in secondary school are like, but I hope they don't beat me like my old classmates. They always said I was evil, but I'm going to prove them wrong! I'm going to be the most well behaved kid in school. Then everyone will forget that Garmadon is my father!_

 _Lloyd Garmadon. 11 years old._

Nya was shocked by the diary entry. It seemed very upbeat and happy, not like the Lloyd that had been in her class for the last few years. She turned a few pages forward, trying to find out why he changed. She found a new entry that Lloyd wrote when he was twelve.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Everything is going wrong! I thought this new school would be a chance to change peoples' opinions of me. But everyone just hates me more. What if they're right and I am evil..._

 _Either way, I've had enough! Tomorrow, I'm not even going to try to behave. If they want me to be evil, then maybe I should be!_

 _Lloyd Garmadon, 12 years old._

Thinking back, Nya remembered that Lloyd had been really disobedient and mean in the second year of school. This was clearly the start of that. But she also remembered that in the years after that, Lloyd had become really despondent and distant. He had stopped trying, to be good or evil.

The girl ninja flicked forward a few more pages. She stopped on a page from when he was fourteen.

 _Dear diary,_

 _I don't know what to do. I'm trapped by the way everyone looks at me and sees my dad. I don't even know my dad! But everyone just hates me, and when I try to be good, they think I'm tricking them._

 _I feel so lonely, all the time. I know my mum is worried about me, but I can't say these things to her. They would only make her upset and worried. It feels like I haven't talked to another human in months, I think I'm slowly going mad._

 _I think it would just be easier to give up. If I died, no one would care. They already want to see me gone forever. And I can't see a way for my life to improve. How will I get a job or raise a family if the whole world hates me. Some days I just want to leave the house and never come back._

 _But that would mean leaving my mum, and I would never do that. She always try's to understand what's going on in my life and help me. And giving up would only hurt her._

 _Lloyd Garmadon, 14 years old._

Nya gasped and dropped the diary. Cole, who had been snooping in some other draws, looked over at her. She held the diary page out to him. As he read it, she sat and thought about what she had learnt.

Lloyd had considered suicide! That just wasn't right. The city's petty hatred of Lloyd had almost driven him to suicide, that was much more evil than anything Lloyd had ever done. And Nya realised she probably hadn't helped. She and the others had ignored him just like everyone else. What if fear for his mother's feeling hadn't been enough to stop him. They would never have realised what a wonderful person he was.

"That...that's...,I don't know what to say..." Cole whispered in disbelief, handing the diary back to Nya.

"We need to ask him about it!" Nya exclaimed. Then she slapped her hand over her mouth when she realised how loud she had just been.

Cole nodded, then peeked outside the door. Nya followed him, seeing that Lloyd hadn't heard them talking.

"How are we going to ask him?" Cole asked quietly. But Nya didn't want to plan, she wanted to act.

Without a word, she grabbed the diary and marched out of the room. She heard Cole curse quietly, then follow her. She knew Lloyd would probably hate her for days after this, but this was important.

Lloyd and the other teens looked up as she and Cole approached. Lloyd's face flashed with embarrassment when he spotted the diary in her hands. Kai and Zane just looked confused, and Jay was playing a video game. But even he stopped to see what was happening.

"Where did you get that?!" Lloyd snapped and bolted for the diary. Nya side-stepped him and threw the diary to Kai. He caught it and stared at it.

"What is this?" Kai asked Lloyd, then smiled and said, "Do you have a secret diary?"

Jay laughed and looked over Kai's shoulder at the page that Kai had opened to. Nya couldn't tell which page they were on, but it was near the middle of the book. This probably meant that the entry was from when Lloyd was fourteen or fifteen. Around the time that he was depressed.

As Kai read the page, he clearly didn't like what he was reading. He looked confused, then angry, and then horrified and sad. Jay's face reflected Kai's, and his humour at the situation died.

"Lloyd...what is this?" Kai asked again, but more seriously this time. Lloyd looked like he was trying to imitate a plant closing in on itself. He backed away from them and looked around for a way of escaping.

Nya noticed this and moved to block the door. She was glad Lloyd's mum wasn't home, or she would definitely have told them to leave. Lloyd glared at her when he saw what she had done, but sighed and turned to Kai and the others.

"A diary." Lloyd said awkwardly, clearly wanting to avoid continuing this conversation.

"No, I'm asking about the stuff written in it." Kai replied sternly, to show that he wasn't going to ignore this. Nya hoped he didn't say anything insensitive or rash. She knew Kai could sometimes act without thinking if he was emotional.

"It's none of your business!" Lloyd snapped defensively.

"It is if you still feel this way!" Cole exclaimed incredulously.

"But I don't! It's in the past now and I want to forget about it." Lloyd argued, trying to snatch the diary out of Kai's hands. Kai tossed it to Zane, who caught it effortlessly.

"We just wanted to be sure." Nya said, trying to stop this from escalating into a fight. She turned to Zane, hoping he would give the diary back to Lloyd.

"You guys are acting like bullies." Zane stated as he walked over to Lloyd and handed him back the diary. Nya smiled, trust Zane to be the peacekeeper.

"We are not! We just want to be sure that Lloyd doesn't still want to commit sui..." Cole trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Look guys, I don't feel that way anymore. I have friends now, and I'm part of the Secret Ninja Force. I would never even consider it now!" Lloyd explained, trying to calm their fears.

It seemed to work. Kai stopped looking like he was about to burst into flame. Cole unclenched his fists. Jay stepped out of the corner, where he had been hiding when the shouting started. Zane looked the same as always, but he had a smile on his face now. And Nya let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

Then suddenly, Cole ran forward and wrapped Lloyd in a hug. Kai, Jay, Zane, and Nya soon followed, creating a huge group hug in the middle of the living room.

"We are going to make sure you never feel that way again!" Nya exclaimed as she hugged him. Lloyd smiled, and Cole rubbed his hair in a brotherly way.

 **AN:** **Sorry if this is cheesy. Christmas preparations are my many focus for these last few days.**

 **Tomorrow will be the last normal oneshot. Then, on the 24** **th** **, I will post my Christmas oneshot. And then I'm taking a break till after the 27** **th** **. Sorry.**

 **So, as tomorrow's oneshot is the last normal one before Christmas, I want to know if you have any ideas you particularly want me to use. I will only be doing one oneshot, but it can include a few ideas if they fit together.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Merry Christmas.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	21. Parents' evening

**AN:** **This is the last normal oneshot before the Christmas special tomorrow. I hope you like it.**

 **This was requested by: CHEESEPUFF (it is an old request)**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

School had always been hell of Lloyd, but now it was just awkward. When the whole school knows your identity as the Green ninja, it's hard to blend into the background, which is what Lloyd normally did.

At the start, everyone had been swarming around him, acting like fan girls and asking for his autograph. It also spread to his friends. It didn't take people long to put the pieces together and see that only teens that talked to Lloyd Garmadon were the other ninja. So people surrounded them too.

Kai loved the attention, but Nya got quickly annoyed by the amount of dating requests she had received. Cole was completely cool with the fans, but Jay got overly nervous about them. And Zane was just Zane.

Lloyd didn't know how he felt. While it was nice not to be harassed in public, the stalkers were getting annoying. People would try everyway to try and find out where he lived. His mother was constantly getting emails that asked for her address. It was genuinely terrifying.

But by far the most awkward thing to happen was parents' evening. Previous parents' evenings often consisted of the teacher telling his mum all the ways he had been horrible to teach, and suggestions of ways to punish him. Of course Koko didn't punish him for thing he didn't do, but she had to act like she was angry with him for the whole parents' evening. It was the same every year.

Until the most recent one. With his new involvement in Lloyd's life, Garmadon had come to the parents' evening too. So when Lloyd, Koko and Lord Garmadon sat down in front of the teacher, Lloyd was scared she was going to have a heart attack. But her only reaction was a small squeak and a slight increase in breathing rate. Lloyd was proud of her.

"Umm, welcome to the school...Mr and Miss...Ggg...Garmadon." The terrified teacher stuttered.

Garmadon smiled, deliberately making himself look sinister. Lloyd elbowed him in annoyance. They needed to finish this evening without scaring someone to death.

"You're here to...talk about Lloyd..." The teacher, Mrs Street, muttered as she looked through a stack of paper for Lloyd's report.

"Yes. How has my son been doing at school?" Garmadon asked politely, but even that sounded evil and ominous. Lloyd glared silently at his dad. He was just making this more embarrassing.

"Umm, good..., definitely good..." Mrs Street managed to get out as she stared, wide eyed, at Lord Garmadon.

"Can you elaborate on that?" Lloyd wanted to facepalm at his father's words. It was obvious that Garmadon was messing with the poor teacher.

"Well...I...I mean..., he's a good student. He...behaves and finishes his work on time." Mrs Street stuttered as she read that report in her hands, "His grades are on target..."

"Is there anything we could do to help him improve?" Koko asked, before Garmadon could say anything.

"Umm, no...no, I don't think so. He just needs to...keep trying hard in class..." Mrs Street replied, clearly wanting this meeting to end.

Koko clearly got the message and began to leave, thanking the teacher for her time. Lloyd got up to follow her, but hung back a little to make sure Garmadon didn't do anything stupid.

"Yes, thank you for this talk." Garmadon thanked Mrs Street, but it was in a really sinister voice. Lloyd silently pushed Garmadon out of the door before he killed his teacher. This evening was not going well.

But before Lloyd could leave, he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked back and saw Mrs Street inches from his face. She stared at him unblinkingly, long enough for Lloyd to wonder if she was dead. But then she spoke in a whisper.

"I am sorry for treating you as I did for the past few years. Your job as the Green ninja saved everyone." Then the teacher let go of him and sat back down on her chair.

Lloyd took one last, confused, look at her, then ran after his parents. School was weird!

 **AN: Sorry this is short. But the next one will be a special Christmas chapter, so please tell me if there is anything you particularly want to see the characters doing. It will be set before the movie, so Garmadon will not be included, sorry.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Merry Christmas.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	22. Christmas day

**AN:** **And here is the Christmas special!**

 **This was requested by: RandomDragon**

 _ **Set before the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Lloyd awoke to the smell of gingerbread, wafting into his room from the kitchen. He bolted into a sitting position. _Oh yeah! Today is Christmas!_

Lloyd, unlike every other year, was actual looking forward to this Christmas. He and his friends had arranged to have a Christmas party in the warehouse. But that was for the afternoon, he was spending the morning with his mother. And she loved Christmas.

Lloyd knew he upset her every year because of his lack of enthusiasm for Christmas, but this year he was going to make it up to her. He jumped up and got dressed quickly.

When he was ready, he walked out of his room, and into the living room. His mother had gone overboard with the decorating. The tree was bent under the weight of the ball-balls and tinsel. The room was bordered by fairy lights that shifted through different colours. The table had been decorated with special Christmas napkins and cutlery. And his mother was dressed as a elf, while cooking gingerbread cookies.

"Mum! What are you wearing?" Lloyd laughed as he saw his mum. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"At least I look like I'm in the Christmassy mood. You look like this is just a normal day!" Koko teased, looking at his casual clothes.

"I am not dressing like that, even if it is Christmas!" Lloyd exclaimed, mock horrified. His mother just laughed and took the cookies out of the oven.

The blonde teen went and sat down at the table. It was his mother's tradition to eat a Christmas breakfast before opening presents. The meal consisted of Christmas themed cookies, and various other unhealthy treats.

As Lloyd began eating a reindeer cookie, his mother placed two mugs of hot chocolate on the table and sat down. As Lloyd munched on the delicious cookie, Koko casually used a candy cane to stir her drink. His mum was very enthusiastic about Christmas!

After the breakfast, Lloyd and his mother sat down to open their presents. They didn't have many, but they never did. The only relative that sent them presents was Uncle Wu, so most of the presents under the tree were from each other. Koko picked up a present from the front and handed it to Lloyd.

"This is for you." She said, and watched as he opened it carefully.

It was a new phone. His old one was always breaking and he had hoped for a new one this year. He leaned forward and hugged her.

"Thanks mum!" Lloyd exclaimed happily.

They spent the next few hours opening and playing with their presents. Master Wu had given Lloyd a book about spinjitzu, which confused Koko. And surprisingly, Garmadon sent them a present.

When they opened it, they saw that it was one of those cheap Christmas hampers that were full of random chocolates. Lloyd didn't mind it, but he would have preferred it if his father had actually visited.

The two of them were having so much fun that Lloyd almost forgot about the party with his friends. He jumped up and quickly explained to his mum where he was going, and left the apartment.

He ran through the city, ignoring the usual reactions from people in the street, telling him to die or get lost. He needed to be on time. He had his backpack, full of presents he had gotten for his friends. He arrived outside the warehouse, out of breath.

"Hey, Lloyd! You're late." Kai said jokingly as he opened the door and stepped inside. The room looked like it had been decorated by a tornado. There was no tree, so someone had just thrown tinsel and glitter over the mechs, making them look very strange. His dragon had tinsel coming out of its nose, and ball-balls were hanging from its horns.

The rest of the room was occupied by the sofa and various tables covered in Christmas food. Wu was stood at a stove, that had not been there before, and was cooking a turkey. The ninja were sat, clearly playing charades. Jay was miming what looked like a drowning duck. Lloyd smiled at the odd sight.

"What are you guys doing?" The green ninja asked as he walked over to his friends.

"Jay is trying to get us to guess a word. So far, we know it is a movie with two words, and it involves fish." Nya told him, smiling as Jay lay on the floor and began crawling around, staring at the ground.

"Is it 'Finding Nemo'?" Lloyd guessed as a joke. To his surprise, Jay nodded and said.

"Finally!"

The others, including Lloyd, laughed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent opening the presents that they had got each other. He was nervous when he gave them their presents, but they reassured him that they were perfect. He got them each a framed picture of them all together, along with some sweets.

And he was surprised by what they had got him for Christmas. Jay got him a new video game, which was cool. Kai got him a plush green dragon, which was probably the funniest gift he received. Nya got him a green hoody, as if he needed another one, but he still loved it. Zane got him an action figure, claiming it was the current most popular boys toy. And Cole got him a vinyl disc with Cole's own music on, but Lloyd wasn't sure how he was going to play it.

After gift giving, Wu had them all help him serve the Christmas dinner. It consisted of a cooked turkey and various boiled veg. Lloyd hadn't been sure if Wu's cooking was edible, but it turned out to be really good. They pulled crackers and traded the gifts inside, or fought over them. Lloyd ended up stuck with a shoe horn. They played truth or dare for a bit, but stopped when Jay tried to kiss Nya, and got slapped for his troubles. But Lloyd still thought Jay and Nya were a perfect couple.

After the meal, Lloyd headed home. His mother hugged him and they spent the evening watching Christmas movies on the sofa. And as Lloyd slowly fell asleep in front of the TV, next to his mum, he decided that this was the best Christmas ever.

 **AN:** **Ok, I won't be posting again till after the 27** **th** **. But you can still leave requests.**

 **It was really hard to think of gifts for the ninja. The movie shows very little of their personal interests, even for Lloyd!**

 **In response to Miss.A 's request. No, I can't do Greenflame. I don't agree with the ship and I only see Kai and Lloyd's relationship as brotherly. I already stated in a previous chapter that I will not write romance. Sorry.**

 **And in response to jaceninjaboy, your request was only seen when I was about to post this chapter, but I added a slightly different version of your request anyway.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas, have a great day! Who's hoping for Lego for Christmas? I hope I get the 'green mech dragon' set!**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Merry Christmas to you,**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	23. Snow day

**AN:** **Sorry for the wait. Here is the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: ME!**

 _ **Set after the movie.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

It didn't snow often in Ninjago city, but when it did, it snowed hard.

The day before, it had snowed all day and all night. The entire city was buried under five feet if snow. School was cancelled, along with most businesses. This meant that Cole had nothing to do, except try and find his friends. His dad told him to go play outside.

On his own, he left the apartment and walked towards the local park, hoping one of his ninja friends was there. The city looked really different in the snow. Streets that hadn't been treated with salt the night before where caked in snow, drifts of it were blocking doors and windows. Ice turned the pavements into playground for children, and hazards for everyone else. The soft, chilly powder crunched under Cole's feet, exciting him. It had been years since he last saw snow.

Cole rounded the corner and saw that the park was already full of kids. They were building snowmen and throwing snowballs at everything that moved. Cole backed away, not wanting to get involved. It looked like none of his friends were here anyway.

He, instead, decided to head to the warehouse. Maybe his friends had decided to go there. The earth ninja quickly made his way to the coast, looking for signs of his friends. The people of Ninjago were still stubbornly trying to go about their day, slipping on ice as they tried get to the shops, or trying to free their cars from the blanket of white. Cole almost laughed at their comedic efforts.

When the teen reached the warehouse, he spotted his friends. They were all stood outside the warehouse doors, talking and building snowninja. Cole raced over to them, calling out to get their attention.

"Hi Cole! Isn't this snow great!" Lloyd exclaimed happily. Cole smiled at his childlike enthusiasm. The other teens looked up and greeted Cole.

"What are you guys doing?" Cole asked, looking at the six lumps of snow that resembled people, but only if you squinted.

"It's us! That's you, and that's me, and that's Nya..." Cole tuned out Jay's explanation, and looked at the snowman that was supposed to resemble him. It was only identified by the dark, muddy snow that was used in its creation. As he stared at it, its head fell off.

The ninja roared with laughter, Cole going them after he was over the shock of seeing himself decapitated. It gave him an idea for a game they could play.

"We should get into teams and have a snowball fight. We can make forts to defend ourselves!" Cole suggested to the group. They nodded, and began deciding on the teams.

After a few minutes of discussion, Cole found himself on a team with Nya and Jay. They decided to name their team, 'The Electric Eels'. Cole was mildly annoyed that the name only related to water and lightning, and not earth. But it was a cool name, so he didn't complain.

The opposing team, called 'The Fire Penguins', included Kai, Zane, and Lloyd. Cole was greatly amused by the stupid name they had chosen. But they would still be difficult to defeat.

Cole, Nya, and Jay began building their fort. It was a slow process, since the snow bricks were prone to collapse. It angered Cole even more when he looked over at The Fire Penguins and saw that Zane was using his ice powers to build a fort. Cole began building faster.

Lloyd called out to say that his team was finished. Cole cursed quietly and looked at his team's fort. It was small, and the wall was only tall enough to crouch behind. The Fire Penguins' fort was much larger and had a tall, ice covered wall. _This really wasn't fair._

"We're ready!" Jay shouted back at Lloyd. Cole sighed, their really weren't prepared for this fight. He scooped up as much snow as he could and began forming piles of snowballs.

The first attack from the Fire Penguins caused half of the Electric Eels' wall to collapse. Cole and Nya rushed to rebuild it, while Jay shouted angrily and began lobbing snowballs back at them. The wall was quickly repaired, but it was weak and soft. Cole frowned as he tried to think of a plan.

"Team, I think we should us are powers! I mean, they already have!" Cole exclaimed incredulously, crouched behind the wall as they made new snowballs to throw.

"Yeah! I can use my water to weaken their wall!" Nya suggested excitedly. She peaked her head over the wall, and Cole saw her close her eyes in concentration.

The earth ninja also looked over the wall, and watched in awe as salt water from the nearby sea began to creep along the snow. The water created a small channel in the snow, and began rushing along and striking the side of the Fire Penguins' fort. The salt in the water caused the ice barrier to melt, weakening the wall.

"Now!" Cole commanded. He picked up a snowball and began hitting the enemy's wall. His team joinee him, throwing as many balls of snow as they could. The Fire Penguins began to panic. Lloyd and Zane tried to repair the wall and keep the sea water out, while Kai sent fire balls at careening towards the Electric Eels.

Cole was trying to think of a way to stop the fire, when a wave of sea water blocked its path. The fire sizzled out, but the sea water fell back and melted half of their wall. Cole gasped and quickly began rebuilding.

"What did you do that for?" He asked Nya, annoyed with the turn of events. She glared at him and resumed her task of destroying the Fire Penguins' wall.

"It's hard to keep control of all the water at once!" Nya snapped at him. Cole shrugged and decided not to question her. He, instead, focused on how to use his own powers to win the fight.

He couldn't cause an earthquake, it might damage the warehouse. He also couldn't throw rocks at the enemy, they were still his friends and he didn't want to hurt them. But he could create a new wall for his team, made of stone.

The master of earth placed his hand on the snow covered ground, trying to connect with the earth below. He felt it's presence, like a large, still mass, just below his hand. He willed the slumbering force to move, to bend to his will. He imagined the rocks rising up to form a strong and protective wall.

And then he felt the energy under him shake in response, and begin pushing up. The slate rose with terrifying speed. Jay and Nya jumped back in surprise as a new, grey wall formed in front of them.

Cole released his hold on the earth, stepping back to view his creation. It was a solid, slate wall of a good height. Nya wasted no time, and resumed the attack on the Fire Penguins.

"This is hardly fair!" Kai shouted, standing up and glaring at their new fortifications. Cole laughed and continued to throw snowballs, aiming for Kai. Soon the fire ninja was covered in snow and looking like he was about to burst into flames.

Lloyd and Zane were huddled behind the last part of their wall that was still standing, and as Cole watched, Zane stood up and waved a white piece of fabric in the air.

"We surrender!" Zane called for an end to the attack. Cole signalled for his team to stop, and he climbed over his stone wall.

"We accept your surrender." Cole said in triumph. Kai, Lloyd, and Zane walked out of the ruins of their fort and smiled at him, laughing at their own defeat. Nya and Jay joined them, and for a while, the teens just stood and laughed together.

"If you are quite done with your game, I have made some hot chocolate for you all." All of them jumped at Wu's sudden appearance. Cole always found it annoying when he did that.

When Master Wu's words sunk in, the ninja ran inside and grabbed one of the steaming mugs. Soaked and cold, the team settled down on the sofa together, drinking the hot chocolate and talking about the fight. Cole decided that snow days were the best!

 **AN:** **again, sorry for the wait. Christmas was one long social gathering, and I'm exhausted. But it was funny, I got the green mech dragon Lego set!**

 **This was inspired by the snow that fell yesterday. It was only a tiny amount, not even a inch, but it was good inspiration.**

 **Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	24. Family

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: ME!**

 _ **Set way before the movie.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

An ancient cliff rose high over the sea, older than the shining cityscape in the distance. The first of the stars had appeared, free from the blinding light of day. That very same sun was now falling to the west, burning the sky red. Garmadon remembered his favourite tale about the sun. Of how it was a warrior, running from the jaws of two fearsome wolves. His father had always said that, when the sun set, it meant that the warrior had been caught, and the sky was stained red with his blood. Garmadon loved that story, and soon he would have someone to tell it to.

The dark lord was stood at the edge of the great cliff, looking over at the distant city. _One day, all of that will be mine!_ He would rule over that city and create an empire for his child. They would rule by his side, and when the time came, they would succeeded him as Overlord. Or lady.

Garmadon didn't care what gender it was, it would still be an evil warlord and an amazing fighter. All he wanted was for his wife and the child to be healthy. He looked back at the tent that lay further away from the cliff edge. The doctor had told him to leave, and Garmadon had been too worried for Koko to argue with them.

So now he found himself stood by the cliff, contemplating the future. As night's dark cloak drove the dying sun away, Garmadon gazed in awe at the celestial display that had been hidden by the daylight. Very few things in this life deserved his awe, everything else was just another thing for Garmadon to conquer. But he respected that the heavens would never be his. So he had vowed to control everything he could instead.

As the night wore on, and the moon rose to its highest point, Garmadon sat down and looked at the water, trying to ignore the pained screams that came from the tent. He stared hard into the water, trying to pretend that the screams came from his enemies. It worked for a bit, but it didn't have the normal soothing affect he was hoping for. _Damn it Koko, you're making me go soft!_

The warlord was so focused on the inky black sea, that he didn't notice the person approaching him in the dark. Luckily, the figure meant no harm.

"Ss...sir. The doctor s...sent...me to find you..." The terrified stutter of the servant snapped Garmadon back to reality. He turned to the servant, trying to look as angry as he could. The servant looked on the edge of a heart attack.

"Really? And what news do you bring?" Garmadon asked menacingly. But inside, he was terrified of the answer. Was Koko alright? Was the baby alive? He had feared that all the travelling they had done to get here had hurt the unborn child.

"Koko... has g...given birth to a...s...son. Y...your...ss...son." The servant struggled out as he shook in fright. Garmadon instantly stood up at the news and began running to the tent, mind racing.

He entered the warm tent, a fire burning in a pit off to one side. The tent was occupied by a bed and some basic furniture, it had been set up very quickly when Koko went into labour. The doctor was stood off to one side, looking terrified by Garmadon's sudden appearance.

Garmadon focused his attention on Koko, who was sat up in the bed, looking exhausted. In her arms was a wrap of green cloth. Garmadon hurried over to her, desperate to see if she was okay. She smiled at his approach and turned the bundle of cloth so he could see his son for the first time.

Garmadon felt pure happiness flood his mind as he gazed at his perfect son. He had forgotten what it felt like to be so happy, it was like the times before he was bitten by that cursed snake. The child was asleep, and looked like the most beautiful thing in the world, even more beautiful than a bloody battlefield. He looked back up at his wife and smiled, a real, genuine smile.

"What are we going to call him?" Koko asked, gazing lovingly at their child. Garmadon had already thought of the perfect name for his heir.

"Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon." Garmadon said happily. Koko nodded and smiled.

"You just picked that so it would sound like lord Garmadon." She replied playfully. "I think Lloyd is the perfect name for him!"

Garmadon hugged his wife and carefully lifted the baby into his arms, rocking him gently. In his head, he promised the child that he would destroy anything that tried to harm him. Lloyd would have the best life of any child, and he would inherent an empire.

Koko slowly fell asleep, so Garmadon walked over to a crib by the warm fire and placed his son in it. He stood there for awhile, just gazing at the new life. It amazed him that he had a wife and a son, even though he was pure evil. Maybe good things do happen to bad people.

 **AN: Sorry that it's so short. I was really busy with real life. I will probably post again tomorrow, but it will also probably be short.**

 **This was just a random idea I had when I woke up. Please leave suggestions for my next ones.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	25. Ultimate trust

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. I wrote this at 1:00 am.**

 **This was requested by: Mono**

 _ **Set before the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The six ninja were training in the warehouse. They were all in groups, one on one. Every ninja was striking and dodging with skill, it was almost hypnotic to watch. Cole jumped to the side as Nya aimed a blow to his arm, watching her adjust her balance to stop herself from overcompensating and falling on the floor. While she was momentarily distracted, Cole swung his leg out, trying to pull Nya's legs out from underneath her. But she anticipated the move and grabbed his exposed leg and used it to push him over. Forced onto the ground, Cole wriggled and struggled to free himself. After almost a minute of fighting, Cole dropped his arms in defeat and Nya helped him up.

"That was pretty good, for a boy." Nya teased as Cole dusted himself off. His face burned with embarrassment, and he quickly look to see if Master Wu had seen his stupid mistake.

He had. Cole spotted Wu stood off to one side of the warehouse, staring right at him. And as he was watching, Wu gestured for Cole to come over. _Damn it!_

"Master, I'm sorry for my mistake. I promise it won't happen again!" Cole rushed over to apologise for his weak performance.

"No Cole, this isn't about your defeat. I know you will not make that mistake again." Wu reassured him as they walked out of the warehouse doors. Cole looked around in confusion, they were headed to the Destiny's Bounty.

"Then what is this about?" Cole asked nervously. What if Wu wanted him to leave the team! Cole knew he was overreacting, but couldn't help but think it.

"This is a matter that I feel only you should know about." Master Wu only replied when they had arrived on board the ship. Wu walked over to a door and opened it, revealing a room full of random weapons.

"As you know, nothing you have tried so far has stopped Garmadon, and it never will." Wu explained gravely. Cole just stared at the old man, lost for words. " This room holds the most dangerous and destructive weapons in Ninjago. And I must tell you something very important about one of them."

Cole nodded mutely, scared to interrupt his master. If Wu trusted him with important information, he would protect it with his life.

"This is the Ultimate weapon." Wu told him, pointing to a strange, shiny pole mounted on the wall. " Never, under any circumstances, use this weapon!"

Cole nodded quickly, then asked in confusion. "Why are you only telling me this?"

"Because you can keep it a secret from Lloyd." Wu sighed. Cole jerked in surprise at his answer. "The others would tell him. I can't risk it."

"But why. Lloyd is part of our team, we trust him." Cole exclaimed incredulously. Why didn't Wu trust Lloyd?

"Lloyd is too emotional. If he got wind of an Ultimate weapon, he would not hesitate to use it on his father." Wu explained gravely, resting his hand on Cole's shoulder. "The weapon would bring destruction to Ninjago, but it wouldn't defeat Garmadon."

Cole felt that he understood. He loved Lloyd like a brother, but he had to admit that if Lloyd had a fatal flaw, it was emotions. He didn't want to see what would happen if Lloyd was given that much power.

"I understand Master. I will not breath a word of this to anyone." Cole promised. Wu nodded and walked out of the ship, down onto the dock.

"Thank you Cole, I knew I could trust you with this delicate information." Master Wu remarked as they entered the warehouse. "Now, I do believe you have a rematch with Nya."

Cole gulped when he turned to see Nya daring him to try again. Cole sighed, but walked over to her, ready to try again. The knowledge that Wu trusted him gave the earth ninja more confidence in his skills. And this time, he won.

 **AN: Note to** **self, never write at night. This is just a random oneshot, I will still post again tomorrow.**

 **I have had two people ask if I can write a oneshot about Lloyd's reaction to his fame. Has no one read chapter 7? That is literally the same request. I am not writing it twice.**

 **And no, GeekChic, I will not write romance. I can't look at romance with out feeling sick or awkward. I can't even read about romances in books with out skipping the pages. So no ROMANCE.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	26. Bad popularity

**AN:** **Sorry if I sounded angry last authors note, I was tired and stressed. But here is the new oneshot. This is in first person, sorry.**

 **This was requested by: BeBeGirl, Mono, Babez...and a few others.**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

 **Lloyd's list of the downsides to popularity.**

 _Dear reader,_

 _I wrote this list so that, if the fan girls find my home and drag me away, someone will know what happened. And people will know why it sucks to be a celebrity._

 _Don't get me wrong, being liked is a lot better than being hated. But it's better as long as people don't go overboard. I am now going to tell you a few of those times._

 **Fan girls.**

Fan girls are terrifying! They chase me everywhere, and shout my name in the street. The other ninja have the same problems, but they always seem to deal with it better than me.

I am a naturally reserved person, so constant surprise social interaction really wares on my nerves. Going from harassment to adoration in less than a week really throw me off balance. At school, kids would crowd around me and block my exits. After years of physical abuse, I'm not into physical contact. So these crowds make me feel very uncomfortable. But, luckily, my friends know this and always try to move people away, but they're not always around.

Another scary thing about fan girls, is Ships. Not real ships, but when people believe that two people should be in a romantic relationship. And it didn't take long for fans to think of ships for me and my friends.

My first experience of shipping was when a group of girls came up to me and Kai when we were walking in the street. They seemed normal enough, but then they started asking about relationships.

"So, is Greenflame a thing, or are you more interested in Nya?" One of the girls asked, looking excited for my reply. I didn't know how to react. I had never been interested in Nya, I saw her as my sister. And I had no idea what Greenflame meant.

"Umm, sorry, I don't understand what you mean?" I replied, almost scared of the answer.

"I was just wondering if you and Kai were a thing, or if you like Nya instead?" The fan explained cheerfully. Kai made a gagging sound behind me and I shared his sentiment.

"What? No, I don't like either of them like that!" I exclaimed with disgust. Why did people think I was going out with anyone. I saw my team as family, like brothers and a sister. This conversation really disturbed me, so we left soon after.

And that's only one of many times. I think I have been shipped with everyone in the team, and so have the other ninja. It is disgusting. And don't even mention fanfiction to me...scarred me for life!

 **Stalkers**

Most stalkers were an extension of fan girls. I began noticing that strange girls would follow me home, but it wasn't hard to lose them. I was a ninja after all.

But it does scare me to think that random strangers could be watching my house, waiting for me to get out of the shower or something. I am now in the habit of closing all the blinds in the house and never opening them, which is beginning to annoy my mum.

Luckily, most fan girls weren't trained spies and always failed to locate my home. But the real threat was journalists. They tended to have more skills in stalking, and had the motivation of money to spur them on. They are the ones I'm most afraid of.

The worst was a young journalist, fresh out of collage and looking for a story to jumpstart her career. I began to notice that she had been following me for several weeks, and she always carried a map with her. When I got a good look at the map, I saw that she had been recording all the false trails I had led her on. She was trying to work out which house I never led her to. Smart.

But I couldn't let her find me, so I deliberately led her to my real home, and she thought I had taken her to a false house. And she crossed it off on her map. I continued to lead her on false trails, till the only place she hadn't ticked off was a house eight blocks down from mine.

When she thought she had located me, she called loads of news companies and they did a report on it. When it was revealed that it wasn't my house, I think the journalist lost her job. I kind of feel sorry for her, but she was stalking me.

 **Haters**

Even though I had been revealed as the Green ninja, saviour of the city, a small group of people still believed I was pure evil. They saw everything I did as proof that I was working with Garmadon. Even though Garmadon had stopped attacking.

Once, they stood in the high street and shouted about how evil I was, and how I was turning everyone's minds. Cole, Jay and Kai, who were with me at the time, quickly jumped to my defence. But the group claimed that it was proof of foul play, because no person in their right mind would've been friends with Lord Garmadon's son. Kai got triggered and burnt down their wooden stage, which didn't help.

Another time, they somehow go hold of a video that showed me and my dad playing catch. I have no idea how they filmed it, but they claimed that it had been filmed before Meowthra attacked. And some idiots believed them, and saw it as proof that me and Garmadon had been working together. The buzz quickly died down when people analysed the video and found out the real date that it was filmed on. Thank goodness.

The most believed theory that they announced, was the idea that the real Green ninja had been someone else, and during Meowthra's attack, I had killed him and taken his place. And apparently I threated the other ninja so they acted like his friends.

This theory worried me the most. If people believed them, how could I prove them wrong. But the general population was not aware of this theory, and if they did, they dismissed it quickly.

Overall, I find the hate group annoying, but not that dangerous. But if they got some believable proof, and people heard about it, I fear for what will happen to me.

 _Thank you for reading my list. I hope this helps you understand how horrible it is to be a celebrity._

 **AN: again, sorry if I sounded angry last chapter. I don't mean to sound angry about the requests. I love every review I get, and it really inspires my writing.**

 **This oneshot was written dew to popular demand. I was avoiding this, because I know nothing about what fan girls act like with real people. I only fan girl about characters in books, TV shows and movies.**

 **This oneshot was written in first person, but I am horrible at it. Sorry.**

 **Also, tomorrow I am writing a new years oneshot. Should I use a real life celebration and reason behind it, or should I make up my own, one that includes the first spinjitzu master. Please tell me your opinions.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	27. Dodge ball

**AN:** **Another quick oneshot before bed. Hope you like it.**

 **This was requested by Rainbowaly03.**

 _ **Set before the movie.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Lloyd walked out of the changing rooms, wringing his hands in nervous excitement. He saw the other kids in his class sat in the middle of the sports' hall, listening to the teacher.

Running over quickly, Lloyd hoped the teacher wouldn't notice that he was late. As he sat down, the other kids shuffled and wriggled away from him, but Lloyd ignored them. They were all just a bit confused. He wasn't bad, he was good, and he was going to prove it.

The teacher acknowledged his presence with a stony glare, clearly unimpressed. Lloyd smiled at her, hoping to cheer her up. Mother always told him to smile at everyone, because it will make them happier. He dropped his gaze when her only response was to frown at him.

"Today, kids, we will be playing a game." The teacher, Miss Muninn, said in a friendly and excited voice. The other children began fidgeting with excitement. Lloyd smiled again, but inside he was wondering how the teacher had changed her emotions so quickly. He wished he could do that.

"In this game, you will be in two groups. The throwers, and the dodgers." The teacher explained slowly to the kids. "Andrew, you are the leader of the Throwers. And, Hattie, you are the leader of the Dodgers. Pick who you want on your team."

Lloyd stood up with the other kids and joined the line, waiting to be picked. He didn't know Hattie or Andrew very well, but they seemed kind. Maybe they could be his friends!

Even though he was only four, Lloyd knew there was something wrong with him. His mother never told him, but he knew that people didn't like him very much. He guessed that it was because of his father, but why did everyone think he was the same. He hasn't even met his father. But everyone thought he had some kind of disease or something. This was only confirmed by the fact that everyone was picked for a team, except him.

When the teacher noticed that he was still stood in front of the teams, she glared at him and then turned to Andrew.

"Andrew, will you let Lloyd Garmadon join your group?" The teacher asked kindly, like Andrew was being asked to give his lunch to Lloyd. Or fight a lion.

"Do I have to!?" Andrew whined, throwing a glare at a scared Lloyd.

"I'm afraid so. I will tell your mother that you were really brave." Miss Muninn patted the child on the head sympathetically. Lloyd felt sadness welling up inside him, but he forced it down, and instead, he smiled at Andrew. He needed to be like an adult and change his emotions.

"Fine." Andrew relented, and Lloyd ran over to the group. The children hurried to move away from him as he joined them.

"Thank you Andrew, that was very brave of you." Miss Muninn praised him, walking over to a bag of small black balls. "Now, you are all too small to use real dodge balls, so we will use these."

Lloyd studied the balls cautiously. He knew from experience that some balls hurt more than others. These balls looked soft and light, so maybe this game would be fun after all.

"The aim of the game is for the Throwers to hit as many Dodgers as they can. If you are hit as a Dodger, you are out and must go sit on the bench over there." Miss explained simply. "Dodgers, go to that side of the court. Throwers, go to the opposite side."

Lloyd followed his team to their side of the hall, where the teacher had already placed the bag of balls. Everyone picked one or two up and got ready. Lloyd studied the ball closely, it was soft, like he had predicted, but it felt heavier than he expected. He watched as the other kids on his team got ready to throw. _I'm not sure how to throw, maybe I should just watch for a bit._

"GO!"

At the teacher's word, the children began lobbing the black spheres at the Dodgers, who tried their best to avoid them. The blonde haired toddler watched the ease at which his classmates were throwing. It looked so easy. He glanced at the ball in his hand, lifted his hand back, and tossed the projectile in the direction of the Dodgers. But as he released it, it fell to the ground at his feet, not interested in going anywhere.

While he was contemplating the reason for this, he felt a presence looming behind him. Lloyd looked around quickly and saw the teacher standing over his, glaring at him in disapproval.

"What are you doing? You will play this game like everyone else, being the son of evil does not earn you the right to drop out!" She snapped angrily, grabbing the ball from the ground and shoving it into his hands. "Now throw!"

Lloyd almost cried, but instead, he gripped the ball determinedly. He would impress her and then she would stop being mean to him. As he repeated his earlier action of drawing his arm back, he focused on releasing the ball at the right moment.

He was so focused on the ball, that his hand began to shake with nerves. And when he released it, it only landed a few centimetres from his feet. Frustration made his eyes water and he sat down in defeat. As he cried, he heard a cackling laugh sound from behind him.

"Is that all you can do? Pathetic runt, there is definitely something wrong with you!" Miss Muninn's words drew the attention of the class, who stopped playing to look at Lloyd. The blonde curled up and hid his face, not wanting them to see him crying. He was being stupid, only babies cry and he was four years old, he should be grown up by now.

"Everyone, this is an example of why good always defeats evil. Evil is weak and cowardly, and has no home in this city!" Miss Muninn told the gathered children, letting them laugh at the crying toddler.

Lloyd couldn't take it anymore. He quickly stood up and ran into the changing rooms, wiping his eyes with his hands. When he reached the corner where he had left his clothes, he heard the teacher telling the class to continue with their game.

Lloyd sat, trying not to cry. He need to smile! He needed to change his emotions, like an adult. Yes, people might think he was evil now, but one day, he will show them how good he is. And then people will stop hurting him, and he would have friends.

 **AN: On rereading this, I realised that this was kind of dark, sorry. If you didn't understand, I was trying to write from the view point of a four year old, so he doesn't understand much.**

 **I wrote this on a whim, don't start expecting me to post twice a day, every day. I only do this when I find a good enough idea.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	28. New year's eve

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. This is the New years eve special.**

 **This was requested by: Mono**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The table was arranged perfectly. Each plate and utensil was exactly in line with its neighbour. The line of candles stood like soldiers, ready to be lit. The centre piece, a bowl of warm, blue water, was surrounded by smaller tea light candles. Lloyd smiled at his master piece.

"Lloyd! Are you done yet? Wu and Garmadon will be here soon!" Koko's voice echoed from the kitchen, where Lloyd could smell the food being prepared.

"Yeah, I'm done." Lloyd called back. Koko poked her head around the corner to look at the table.

"That looks great!" The red-haired woman remarked as she saw Lloyd's work. "This is going to be the best reunion dinner ever!"

As she was speaking, Lloyd heard a knock at the door. He quickly walked over to open it, telling his mum that they had arrived. When he pulled the door open, he was greeted with the sight of Uncle Wu and Garmadon stood in the hall way. Lloyd stepped out of the way to let them in, smiling in greeting.

"The place looks nice. I still think we should have gone to my volcano, the lava would've improved the lighting." Garmadon remarked as he walked around. Wu followed his brother, placing a bottle of wine on the table.

"No one wanted to go to your boiling volcano." Koko replied as she walked out of the kitchen. She picked up the wine and inspected it. "Well, Lloyd's not allowed to drink, so I'll keep this for the adults only."

"Come on woman, he's almost at the right age!" Garmadon argued, annoyed.

"His 21st birthday is five years away. That's hardly close!" Koko retorted. Lloyd just felt happy seeing his parents in the same room, even if they didn't always get along.

Wu brought the conversation to a close by hitting his brother on the head with his staff. While Garmadon was rubbing his head, Lloyd and Wu sat down at the table. Koko began bringing out plates of food from the kitchen, and Garmadon tried to help her, but ended up dropping a plate of vegetables. Lloyd wasn't that sad about the loss of the disgusting veg.

"This loaf of bread is fresh and handmade by me!" Koko said proudly as she placed a large, flat piece of bread on the table. But this bread wasn't for eating.

Wu leaned over the table and picked up the bread, holding it above the large bowl of warm water. As he began to speak, he lowered the bread on to water, so that it was floating.

"On this day, thousands of years ago, the first spinjitzu master was alone in a sea of blue. And it was on this day that he decided to create Ninjago. He formed a great mountain of rock, and flatted it, so that it could rest on the water." Wu recited the well-known tale. It was tradition in Ninjago to tell this story on New year's eve, and to re-enact the story with food.

"After he created the land, he gave it unique features, like rivers, mountains, and lakes." Wu continued, using cheese slices to represent mountains, and pouring small amounts of water onto the bread to represent rivers and lakes.

"But the would wasn't colourful or lively, so the first spinjitzu master created plants and animals to cover the land." Uncle Wu arranged some lettuce and chunks of meat on the floating bread. Lloyd kind of hoped it would sink, just to liven this up a bit.

"And then he created humans from the animals, gifting us with the intelligence needed to survive. He also created mythical creatures like the great dragons, giving them wisdom and magic beyond our reach." As he balanced some small sugar statues of humans and dragons on the bread, part of the bread was flooded by the added weight.

"And the tales say that on New year's eve, some time in the future, the world will fall back into the sea." Wu finished quickly, pushing the bread world into the water. Lloyd watched as the cheese and lettuce floated to the top, while the sugar statues dissolved. It was oddly satisfying.

"Now that that boring part is over, lets eat!" Garmadon exclaimed, beginning to fill his plate with food. Koko rolled her eyes at him, but also began eating. Lloyd joined them, the smell of the fresh food impossible to resist.

The food was a mix of traditional foods and more modern dishes. There was fish, dumplings, spring rolls, chips, and noodles. The grown-ups drank wine, while Lloyd had to settle for a coke. Soon, all the food had been eaten, and the family talked about what they hoped the New year would bring.

"I hope I can spend more time with my son in the New year." Garmadon admitted, patting Lloyd on the head. Lloyd smiled widely at him.

They sat and listened to each other's hopes. Wu wanted to publish another book. Koko wanted to get a promotion from work, and see her son happy. Lloyd wanted to spend time with his whole family. After a while, the conversation died and everyone began getting ready to go to the high street to see the fireworks.

The night was chilly, and Lloyd pulled his hoody over his head in an effort to warm his ears. The stars were faded because of the light pollution, but the waxing moon was still visible. People were walking in the street, all headed to the same location. The green ninja and his family stayed in the shadows, not wanting to be recognised.

When they reached the high street, Lloyd led them to the spot where his friends had arranged to meet. As they came into view, he saw that all of his friends had their families with them. Jay was talking to his mum and dad. Nya and Kai stood by their parents, looking bored. Cole was watching his dad as he walked around in an eye-severing suit. And Zane was holding a computer, which he claimed was his mum.

The teens looked at the Garmadon family as they arrived. The ninja began talking to Lloyd, while the other parents just looked awkwardly at Garmadon and Koko. Wu walked over to the ninja and stood by them, looking at the road where the parade would take place.

"You guys looking forward to the fireworks?" Kai asked, excited. They all nodded, even Lloyd. He normally didn't like the fireworks, because they represented the repression of evil darkness, and people used that fact to bully Lloyd even more. But this year, his father wasn't a villain anymore and he could enjoy the light show.

The parade was passing through the street, a mess of colour and light. Brightly coloured dragon costumes danced In front of themed floats. The crowd cheered as streamers and confetti rained down from the passing parade. Soon the parade passed and the main attraction arrived.

The main attraction was a large figure made of dark, alcohol soaked cloth. It was traditionally meant to represent the Overload, the evil darkness that the first spinjitzu master defeated, but in recent years it had been made in the image of Garmadon. But this year it was back to its traditional design.

The Mayor stood next to the Overlord statue, holding a lit match. Everyone began counting down to midnight.

"3...2...1...Happy New year!" Lloyd joined the crowed as they rang in the New year. The Mayor threw the match onto the flammable material of the statue.

As fireworks crackled in the sky above him, Lloyd watched the flames burn the Overlord, representing the light of good destroying the evil darkness. He turned his gaze to the sky, watching the bright colours flood the sky, bringing a smile to his face. This year had been horrendous and amazing at the same time, but it was totally worth it. He had his dad back in his life, and people saw him as the person he really was inside. And hopefully the new year will be even better!

 **AN: Happy New year to you. This was a mix of Chinese New year traditions and some I made up myself. In the UK, people can drink alcohol when the turn 16, but I didn't want Lloyd and his friends drinking, so I used the American age limits.**

 **This story also reached its 100** **th** **review! This is crazy, when I made this story I was just wondering if anyone else wanted to know how Lloyd joined the movie ninja. I did not expect this response! This is by far my longest and most reviewed story! Thank you all of making that happen**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	29. Career day

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Spottedfrost7**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Today was career day at school, the day when parents had the chance to show off their career to the class. Lloyd had never had one of his parents come to career day, so today was going to be interesting. Garmadon had agreed to take part, and Lloyd feared what he would do.

The day started normally enough. Various careers were showcased, from vets to firefighers, and even demonstrations of some science experiments. But Lloyd found that the most interesting careers belonged to some of his ninja friends.

Jay's parents came in to talk about recycling. But ended up making a fully functional robot out of old tin cans and newspapers. The make-shift robot went on a rampage around the class and destroyed the teacher's desk. The class loved it, the teacher less so.

After the robot had been removed, Nya and Kai's father entered the class. He brought a portable furnace and other blacksmith equipment, much to the dismay of the already stressed teacher. He demonstrated how to create an authentic sword, and how to create throwing knives. And in a less than thought through plan, he let the class test the weapons. Luckily, no one was injured, but he was asked to leave. Lloyd found it very entertaining.

Zane brought in the computer he said was his mum, and put it on the table in front of the class. They then spent the next few minutes watching binary flash across the screen, while Zane tried to translate it. It was really dull, but no one wanted to hurt Zane's feelings, so they didn't say anything. And when it was over, everyone clapped. Zane had a big smile on his face.

Cole refused to let his dad go to career day, on account of his embarrassment over his father's singing. Lloyd totally understood, and everyone remembered past career days when Cole's dad had performed, and no one wanted a repeat of that.

By the time his turn came around, Lloyd was shaking with nerves. As his dad walked into the room, Kai reached over and said, "It can't be as bad as Zane's, at least Garmadon will be interesting." Zane, oblivious to Kai's words, patted Lloyd on the head. Lloyd was glad his friends were here.

"Alright kids, today I'm going to demonstrate how to conquer a city." Garmadon told the class as he placed a small, scale replica of Ninjago city on the table. Lloyd pressed his head against his desk. _What was he thinking! This is going to be so embarrassing!_

"Now, the first you need to do, is give your army a dress code. It's no use invading a city if you don't look cool while doing it." Garmadon explained as he placed a bucket of dead sea creatures on the table. "I personally like to go for an ocean theme."

The teacher took one look at the bucket, then ran out of the classroom. Children in the front row held their noses against the smell. Garmadon preceded to dump the fish bucket over the model city.

"Once you have the outfits done, the next step is to send all your soldiers and ships to attack the city." Garmadon explained as he pushed a dead fish around the table. Lloyd watched in horror as his dad re-enacted an assault on the city using dead fish as soldiers. _Why did I think this would go well?_

"If your army is attacked by a Secret Ninja Force, just make a really big mech or summon a massive cat. That normally works for me." Garmadon advised the class, who looked ready to throw up.

"Now, if you have to retreat, your generals might question your leadership. If that happens, fire them out of a volcano. It definitely won't come back to bite you." Garmadon told the class as he lit a match and held it over the model city. "Now I'm going to demonstrate how to burn a city to the ground."

Lloyd quickly stood up and took the match out of his dad's hand. Putting out the match in the bucket of fish slime, he led his father out of the classroom. As they exited the room, Lloyd's teacher, who had been waiting outside, ran back inside. Lloyd cringed as he heard her scream of terror as she saw the mess on the table.

The green ninja dragged his father through the corridors for a few seconds, then stopped by his locker. No one was around, so he didn't have to worry about being over heard.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Lloyd asked incredulously, glaring at his dad.

"You told me to do a demonstration of my job." Garmadon replied defensively.

"Yes! But not a demonstration with literal dead fish and fire!" Lloyd exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, some of the other parents did much more dangerous things!" Garmadon argued back.

"I guess. But they actually taught the class something. No one wants to destroy the city!" Lloyd snapped, close to losing his patience.

"How do you know La-Lloyd? It's not exactly something they would announce to the whole school!" Garmadon asked angrily, crossing his four arms.

"Because most people aren't evil. Just freaks like you!" Lloyd shouted, and then instantly regretted it. He looked nervously at his dad, waiting for his reaction.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I'll just leave!" Garmadon snapped, and before his son could reply, he walked off. Lloyd watched his dad leave the school, a sinking feeling in his stomach. _I really messed up._

The blonde teen didn't want to go back to class, so he began walking home, despondent. It was almost the end of school anyway, so he wouldn't be missed, he'd done this many times before. As he walked down the street, it began to rain. _Ok Universe, I get the point!_

As he headed home, his phone vibrated. When he looked at it, he saw that his friends had been texting him, wondering where he was. He replied that he was going home, but didn't elaborate.

His mum was surprised to see him, but didn't try to talk to him as he walked into his room and shut the door. He felt bad for ignoring her, but knew she would just get worried if he talked to her. The tired teen sat down on his bed, not sure what to do now.

As he sat there, staring into space, his phone went off. He picked it up and saw that Garmadon was calling him. He answer it, wanting to apologise to his dad. But Garmadon spoke first.

"Son, I just want to say that I'm sorry I embarrassed you at school. I just didn't realise that fire and fish guts are frowned upon at school." It sounded like Garmadon was stood in the rain.

"No dad, I should've explained it better." Lloyd told his father, apologising for his actions. "And I shouldn't have said those things to you. You're not a freak."

"Let's just say that we both made mistakes. I don't like emotional talks." Garmadon said gruffly.

"Ok then. Bye, talk go you later." Lloyd finished the call, placing his phone on his bedside table. He smiled and walked out of his room, greeting his mum.

She smiled at him and handed him a plate of pasta. As he sat down to eat, he decided that this was the best career day so far, or at least it was the most interesting.

 **AN:** **I swear this was supposed to be light-hearted and funny, but it changed into something else along the way. And I'm not even in a bad mood! I have no idea how this happened.**

 **I'm glad you guys liked the new year's oneshot. I was up till midnight just to watch the London new year's celebration. It was awesome! What do you guys in other countries do to celebrate new year?**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	30. Recruitment

**AN: Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: FreshPrincess101**

 _ **Set before the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

It was late, very late. His mum had already gone to bed, so Lloyd knew that he was supposed to have been asleep long ago. His room was pitch black, except for a small nightlight in the corner. The shadows on his wall played havoc with his imagination. Ghouls and monsters seemed to jump out at him, driving sleep from his mind.

He hadn't meant to stay up, but he found that his head was too full of thoughts. And thoughts of monsters just reminded him of his day at school. He had only been at secondary school for a few weeks, and already no one wanted to talk to him. The eleven year old clenched his fists when he remembered the bullies' words.

" _You are nothing but an evil, stinking monster. I'm surprised your mother didn't drown you at birth, just to spare the world from having to experience your ugly face.!"_

Lloyd could still feel the bruises from the attack, but they didn't hurt as much as the mental wounds that the harsh words had left. Was the bully right?

He shook his head. No, he mustn't think like that! He wasn't a monster, he was good. And one day, he was going to prove it.

Ignoring his raging thoughts, the blonde lifted himself out of bed and walked over to his door. He pushed it open and stepped into the living room. He had a childish urge to go into his mum's room. But no, he was a big kid now, he wasn't allowed to cry to his mum.

The room was dark, all the lights were out. But Lloyd could still make out the faint outlines of the furniture and walls. Using mostly memory, the child found his way to the kitchen, not without stubbing a few toes along the way.

As he climbed the countertop to reach the cups, he heard the sound of voices. He froze, listening carefully, but the sound didn't come again. _I must be hearing things._

He quickly filled his cup with water and began heading back to his room. But as he was about to step out of the kitchen, he heard the sound again, along with the click of a door being unlocked. Lloyd ran to hide in his room, spilling some water on his pyjamas.

Once he was inside his room, he opened the door just a tiny bit, and peeked outside. He watched to fear and confusion as the front door was opened, and three dark figures stalked in. The first of the figures turned on the light switch, momentarily blinding Lloyd with its brightness. As Lloyd stumbled back, slamming the door to his room, he heard the men shouting to each other.

Lloyd squeezed himself under his bed, panting with fear. _Why were these men here? What do they want? What do I do?_

He tried to remember if his mother had ever explained what to do in this situation. Should he run? Should he fight them? Or should he scream for help? None of them sounded like good ideas, but he should try them anyway.

While the strangers argued in the living room, Lloyd ran over to his window. He tried to force it open, but his mother had placed a child-lock on it after he once tried to jump out of it as a toddler. Cursing, Lloyd turned around to face the door just as the men opened it. In a completely stupid action, he ran at the man and pushed him with all his strength. But his strength was that of a pre-teen, nothing against full-grown adult.

The man grabbed his arm, forcing Lloyd to bend down. In his fear, Lloyd used his last plan, he began screaming. But before he could do it for more than a few seconds, the stranger wrapped a cloth around his mouth, silencing the struggling child.

"What do we do now?" The man asked one of the others. Lloyd wriggled fiercely, desperate to escape.

"Knock him out! We can't let him escape." A gruff voice replied.

Lloyd felt a sharp blow to the head, and then everything went black.

As he came to, Lloyd heard muffled voices. The ground he was on felt hard and cold. His head was aching and his body felt like it was covered in bruises. As he breathed in the air, he smelt the distinct scent of cigarettes and unwashed clothes. Lloyd didn't want to open his eyes, but he knew he must if he wanted to get back home.

The bright light of the room stung his eyes as he opened them, making his headache even worse. With a groan, Lloyd focused on the features of the room. It appeared to be someone's living room, but all the furniture was pushed to the side. It didn't look very clean, with mould growing on the walls and dust floating in the air. The flood was made of tiles, covered in stains. The one light in the room was dangling from the roof as an exposed bulb.

"Boss, I think he's awake!" A deep voice said. Lloyd froze. He recognised that voice, it was one of the men that had invaded his home.

"Good, I was beginning to think you'd killed him." A gruff voice replied, and a large, fat man walked into Lloyd's vision. He looked nervously at the scary man as two more came up behind him.

"Hello Lloyd. I heard that your father is Garmadon." The man said, moving right up to Lloyd's face. Lloyd tried to wriggle back, but found that his hands and legs were tied by ropes.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Lloyd snapped defensively, gaining the courage to speak.

"Well, you see, me and my friends don't have the best reputation with the authorities. And we like it that way." The strange man explained in a sinister voice. "And you are probably looking for a way to jumpstart your career as a villain. So we want you to join our group."

Lloyd clenched his fists in frustration. He would never be evil! Why did everyone think he should be? He just wanted these men to go away, so he could go home to his mum. He glared at the man, but the stranger clearly didn't get the message.

"Yes, if you joined us, you could help us steal from, and hurt, a lot of people. You would be the most feared criminal in the city, then your father would help you take over the city!" The large man laughed, clearly imagining how much money he would get. Lloyd was horrified by this. How could someone be so cruel.

In response, the eleven year old spat in the man's ugly face. The man, surprised, backed away quickly, cursing in disgust.

"Ok little brat, if that's how you feel." The man shouted, grabbing Lloyd's arm and squeezing it so hard that the child cried out in pain. "We'll just force you to work for us!"

Lloyd wriggled in pain, desperate to escape. He glanced around the room wildly. One of the windows was open! If he could just get over to it, he could escape. He just needed a way to free himself from the ropes.

"Jim, get over here and guard him, I need a cigarette." The large man let go of Lloyd's arm and marched out of the room, followed by one of his friends. The other one walked over to Lloyd and stood next to him.

Lloyd smiled when he saw the glint of a knife on the guard's belt. Now he just needed to grab it somehow. From his position on the floor, Lloyd couldn't reach up very far. But if he could stand up, he could reach it.

The perfect opportunity came when the guard began texting on his phone. Lloyd slowly began to wriggle his tied legs under his body and stand up. He gently pulled the knife from the man's belt with his tied hands, lying back down before the guard could notice. Silently, the kid used the knife to free his legs and arms. He crouched there, waiting for the opportunity to run for the window.

In the end, the opportunity never came. As the two other men re-entered the room, fear made Lloyd dash to his feet and sprint for the window. He jumped out, landing on the roof of another building.

"Get that kid! We can't let him escape!" Lloyd panicked as he heard the enraged shouts echo behind him. In his haste to run away, he slipped and fell off the roof, but luckily, the floor wasn't that far down. But it did leave him winded for a few seconds.

Shaking his pain away, Lloyd continued to run down the road, trying to remember the way home. He recognised some of the nearby shops, but didn't know how far he was from his apartment. Soon, the high street came into view, and the crowds of drunk people offered Lloyd a place to hide.

As he dashed between the intoxicated adults, he suddenly felt a hand grab his clothes. Thinking it was the strangers, he twisted around to kick his attacker, only to see that it was a policeman.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. I'm taking you back to the station, and I'm gonna call you parents." The policemen explained as he placed Lloyd in the back of his police car.

Slightly scared of the man, but too tired to care, Lloyd leaned his head on the window of the car and feel asleep. The car journey went by in a haze as he flowed in and out of sleep. By the time they reached the police station, Lloyd was too tired to be scared of what his mum would say.

"Your mother is coming to pick you up, and we will be having some words about letting kids run around at night." A stern policewoman told him as he sat on a bench in the station. Lloyd just wanted to go home, tonight had been terrifying. And his adrenaline had run out, so his bruises and head were hurting again.

"LLOYD!" Lloyd looked up at the sound of his mother's voice, and saw her running towards him. Before he could react, he was lifted into a warm hug.

His mother hugged him tightly, quietly scolding him at the same time. Lloyd knew he would be in trouble, but right now he was just glad to be back with the only person in the world that loved him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he hugged his mum back.

 **AN:** **this is probably not what you meant when you left that request, but I couldn't think of a better way to do it.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ!**

 **School is starting for me again, so I won't be uploading as quickly as I have been. This year is my GCSE year and I have to focus on school work, so I might no be able to update for weeks at a time. I am not abandoning this story, I am just warning you.**

 **I might be able to upload on the weekends, but don't hold me to that. And I tend to write best when I'm stressed or sad, so some updates might be random. Please continue to leave suggestions, because they will help motivate me.**

 **I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I hope you understand why I have to.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	31. Observations

**AN:** **I'm BACK! School is hell! I had three pieces of homework due for Monday, but I finished them quickly so I could write this. Hope you like it.**

 **This was requested by: LloydMontgomary-Maia**

 _ **Set before the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The crowed corridors of the school had a certain charm to them, one that Zane liked to study as his friends talked. The constant movement of kids, all with the same purpose, and yet they still managed to irritate each other. Zane watched mildly as a young student bumped into one of the older, cooler kids. As the kid was shouted at and shoved, Zane wondered if it was an inescapable part of human nature to always be violent. It seemed that way. It made Zane glad that he wasn't driven by the same instincts.

Zane's attention was drawn to his friends, as they greeted Cole, who was late. That's odd, Zane thought, Cole has a history of being on time, even early sometimes. Zane walked closer to his friend, studying him.

"Why are you late?" Zane asked, hoping for some more information. As Cole responded, Zane noticed a bruise around his eye. The other ninja didn't see it, because it was covered in concealer. But Zane's eyes could pick up heat signatures.

"I was just a little late getting up. I was up last night making a new mixtape." Cole replied casually. The other ninja nodded and excepted his excuse. But not Zane. He had seen how Cole's eyes moved to the left as he spoke, a sure sign of lying.

The ice ninja pondered whether or not he should bring it up. It could have been an accident, and Cole was just embarrassed about it, or it could be something more serious. Given Cole's history of being very open about his mistakes, Zane could rule out the former.

And that just left the possibility that something attacked Cole. Could it have been a bully? No, probably not, Cole had a good reputation in the school. Could it have been muggers on his way to school. No, Cole was the strongest ninja in the group, no one could have hit him in a fight. That meant that Cole must have just let the person attack him!

While Zane was pondering this, the school bell rang and his friends headed to class, knowing that Zane wouldn't follow until he had finished thinking. So when Zane reached his conclusion, he found himself alone in the corridor. Deducing that class must have started, Zane ran quickly through the corridors.

He entered the class, seeing his friends already sat at their seats. They smiled at him, but the teacher blocked his view of them as she marched over to him.

"What is your reason for this late entrance?" She boomed as Zane scrambled to find a logical lie. Or he could just tell the truth, the teacher would understand.

"I was thinking." He replied simply. She scowled at him, clearly displeased with his response.

"Well, you better behave perfectly today, or you're going to be thinking in detention!" The angry teacher snapped, pointing to Zane's empty seat. Zane nodded politely and rushed to his desk, taking out his workbooks.

As the day went on, Zane was itching to talk to his friends and ask Cole about his hidden bruise. But the teacher was already at the end of her patience with the robot teen, so Zane didn't risk it.

As the last minutes of school crept by, Zane began worrying about who had punched Cole. If Cole didn't retaliate, it must have been someone he knew personally. Zane racked his hard drive for all of Cole's friends and relatives outside of the ninja. He didn't get many results, just a few old primary school friends and his dad. He barely saw the primary school friends, so logic said it must be his dad. But that made no sense, parents were programmed by nature to be caring and protective of their children. Zane discarded the idea, it must be another person.

The bell rang as Zane quickly packed his bag and followed his friends out of the room. He needed to talk to them, but he decided to keep quiet until they reached the warehouse. The group often spent their afternoons there, so Zane would have the perfect opportunity to talk to all of them.

The group had a quiet trip to the warehouse, other than the normal insults that followed Lloyd like a hound. They reached the doors and quickly began going about their own activities. Zane panicked, he needed to get their attention, quick!

"Cole has a bruise from an unknown source!" Zane exclaimed loudly. It definitely got the attention of the ninja. They all looked towards Cole, who was glaring at Zane. Zane smiled back, _Cole will understand when we help him._

"What?" Jay inquired. Cole didn't say anything.

"What does Zane mean? Do you have a bruise?" Lloyd asked, walking towards Cole. The earth ninja backed away slightly, but Lloyd was still able to get a closer look at his face.

"He's got concealer on." Lloyd stated, stepping back and watching Cole.

"Really? Why, you wouldn't hide a simple injury like that." Kai stated angrily as he approached Cole. The other ninja got closer too, so Zane followed them, wondering what Cole would say.

"Fine, I have a stupid bruise. What's the big deal?" Cole snapped defensively. But Zane noticed that Cole reached up to touch his bruised eye, almost unconsciously.

"How did you get it?" Nya asked, looking concerned. Zane decided to voice his previous deductions.

"It wasn't a bully or a mugger. I think it was someone he knew, he didn't fight back." Zane informed the teens, receiving another icy glare from Cole.

"Ok, so who was it?" Jay asked abruptly, clearly wanting a straight answer. Cole sighed.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to repeat what you heard or act on it." Cole replied sternly, looking into each of his friends' eyes. When the ninja nodded, he continued. "Fine, it was my dad."

The reaction varied by person, but the ninja had the same, overall reaction. Shock, confusion, and worry. Zane was saddened to discover that his old theory had been correct. But all of Zane's previous records of Cole's dad didn't suggest an aggressive nature.

"Don't get the wrong idea. He hasn't done it often! Only when he's drunk." Seeing their reactions, Cole was quick to explain the circumstances of the incident.

"That doesn't make it right! Fathers should never harm their kids, even if they're drunk!" Kai shouted passionately. The other ninja nodded fiercely, except Lloyd, who looked a little out of place.

"It was just one punch. And I made him angry before, so it's my fault." Cole tried to calm this friends down, but his words just ignited another flame in the fire ninja.

"Don't say it's your fault! He should be in better control of his actions, he's the adult!" Kai ranted, pacing in front of Cole. Cole sighed and held up his hands in the universal sign to calm down.

"Fine, maybe he shouldn't have done it. But he's still my dad, and I care about him just the same as before. Families forgive each other." Cole concluded. Zane was happy that Cole had opened up to them, it was better than keeping it rotting inside.

"Ok, we won't talk about it any more." Nya suggested forcefully. "But you have to tell one of us if it happens again!"

"Ok, I'll tell someone next time." Cole resided, letting Kai hug him. Zane dashed over to join them, he loved hugs! The other ninja just laughed at the sight.

"Now let's go play some videogames!" Jay exclaimed happily, running over to the TV and sofa in the corner. The ninja followed, glad that the issue had been resolved. Zane was satisfied that he had been able to help his emotional human friends.

 **AN:** **What's this? Wyrenfire writing from Zane's PVO! I felt that I had avoided his POV for too long. It's not that I don't like Zane, (in fact, he's my second favourite after Lloyd) I just don't think I can write his thoughts right. But I had a go. Let me know what you think.**

 **I might post again tomorrow, it is the weekend, so I will have lots of spare time. I wrote this one after I got home from school, I just needed to write something!**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	32. Hugs

**AN: Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Mono**

 _ **Set before the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Other than the warehouse, the ninja had only one place to hangout where they could avoid the public. It was a small, rundown building by the side of the river. The house had been 'for sale' since before ninja were born. No one wanted to buy it, because it was covered in a rare type of ivy, so they would have to safely remove the plant, which costs money. But it was the perfect place for the ninja to escape the public eye. Lloyd had known about the place before, so he told the ninja about it. And Kai loved it.

It was right next to the river, so they could easily follow it to the sea and have quick access to the warehouse. It was hard to get to, so only the trained ninja could access it. And Jay somehow found a way to install a videogame player in the house. Kai also liked using the old furniture as practice dummies. It was great.

And that's where the fire ninja was now, with his sister reading a book nearby. He was using his duel swords to leave chips and dents in an old armchair. He was distracted from his task by the arrival of Lloyd. He watched as the blonde teen walked across the room to stand on the balcony that overlooked the river, not acknowledging Nya or Kai's presence. Nya didn't react, knowing that Lloyd sometimes needed time to calm down if something had annoyed him.

Kai, on the other hand, felt that the best way to help someone is to talk to them and give them a hug. He had been taught from a young age by his mother that the best to cheer someone up is to give them a sign that you care. As Kai followed Lloyd to the balcony, Nya looked up and rolled her eyes at her brother's actions.

Lloyd didn't hear his approach, so Kai decided that a surprise hug was the best idea. Slowing his pace, Kai crept up on the unsuspecting victim, reaching out to hug him. But as the fire ninja's arms touched Lloyd, Kai found himself on the floor with bruised ribs. _What happened there?_

"Kai!" Lloyd exclaimed, panicked. "I didn't...I'm sorry...I wasn't..."

Kai stood up, realizing that Lloyd must have punched him in the chest. Rubbing his soar ribs, Kai watched Lloyd stutter his apologizes.

"It's fine Lloyd. I just wasn't expecting an attack." Kai waved off Lloyd's apologizes. It was a surprise for sure, but it wasn't serious, so why was Lloyd getting so worked up.

"No, I should've known it was you." Lloyd hung his head, shuffling his feet. Kai frowned, _why was Lloyd so hung up on this?_

Kai almost tried to hug Lloyd again, thinking it would cheer him up, but realised that he might get punched again. True, they hadn't known Lloyd for very long, but Kai felt like the son of Garmadon was quite close to them now. So Kai tried to remember if Lloyd had ever shown a previous dislike to hugs. And now that he thought about it, Lloyd had always acted odd around any kind of physical contact.

As he was about to question that, the rusty door to the house opened, revealing Cole and Zane as they entered the room. Nya greeted them passively, more interested in her book. Kai waved at them and invited them over.

"Guys, I just got punched because I gave Lloyd a hug." Kai said it casual, as a joke, but Lloyd looked overly nervous when he heard his words. Cole and Zane smiled as they came over to the balcony.

"Well Kai, hopefully you learnt your lesson about surprise hugs." Cole teased, also having experienced Kai's random embraces.

"Probably not, given previous records. But maybe the cracked rib will help you remember next time." Zane stated, pointing to Kai's chest. Kai was mildly impressed that Lloyd had managed to do that, but Lloyd clearly wasn't.

"I cracked your rib! I'm really sorry." Lloyd backed away from Kai, looking scared. "I can...should I...do you need the first aid kit?" He stuttered.

"No, it's just a crack. We crack ribs all the time." Kai tried to calm him down. Then frowned when he remembered his old, unasked question. "Why don't you like hugs?"

Lloyd froze, then looked awkward. "What do you mean?" Lloyd asked innocently. But Kai wasn't going to let him dodge the question.

"You freeze up when we hug you, and you just punched me for the same reason." Kai told the nervous green ninja. Cole and Zane looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded and also looked at Lloyd expectantly.

"I'm just not used to it. I'll get over it." Lloyd replied simply, trying to look casual. Kai was no where near satisfied by that answer, but let the matter drop. He wasn't going to push the subject.

 **POV change: Lloyd. Oh, and a time skip!**

The roof of the building was still warm from the summer sun, which had heated the slate tiles. The sun was disappearing behind the city-scape, throwing red light into the air. Lloyd always thought of blood when he looked at sunsets, even though he didn't want to. Blood was a sign of bad things, and Lloyd wanted sunsets to feel good. As he passively scratched at the tiles under his hands, he tried to think of better, red-coloured things. Lava? No. Mars? No. Foxes? Maybe.

His thoughts wandered away from the task, and began analysing the events of the day. First, he'd been jeered at by a few bullies, and the words hit home, so Lloyd had marched to the old house by the river to calm down. Then he'd accidentally punched Kai! He really hadn't meant to, it just happened. He wished he wasn't so nervous about physical contact. The other ninja must think he was really messed up.

As distracted as he was by his thoughts, he still heard the tell-tale sound of someone walking slowly along the tiles towards him. Tensed in preparation for an attack, Lloyd turned to face his stalker. Only to see that it was Kai.

"Don't punch me!" Kai exclaimed jokingly as he raised his hands. Lloyd was mildly annoyed that Kai was still trying to hug him, so he stepped back, away from Kai.

"Leave me alone." Lloyd snapped, trying to sound aggressive, hoping to drive Kai away. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"No way, not with that attitude." Kai persisted, stepping closer to Lloyd. Too close. " What's eating you?"

Lloyd had always been slightly haphephobic. It probably developed from his experience with being hit and kicked by literally everyone he met. He stepped back again, but felt his heels dip slightly as he came to the edge of the roof. Kai reached out a hand to stop Lloyd from falling, but the blonde teen panicked at the gesture, and shoved Kai away. Instantly, Lloyd began mumbling apologies and walking away from the edge of the roof, headed away from Kai.

"What is wrong with you?" Kai snapped angrily, losing his patience with the son of Garmadon. Lloyd clenched his fists, but didn't turn around. Kai saw this and moved towards him.

"Why don't you like hugs? Or being touched?" Kai asked, staying a few paces behind Lloyd. "If you have a problem with it, you can tell us! We're your friends!"

Lloyd sighed and turned around, nodding tiredly. Lloyd knew there was no use continuing to avoid the answer. He didn't want to anger Kai, encase the ninja decided to stop being his friends. He didn't think he could handle that. The green ninja sat down on the cold roof tiles.

Kai walked over and sat down next to him. "You should have told one of us, we would've understood." Kai told him kindly. Lloyd looked up and smiled humorlessly at him.

"You don't understand." Lloyd murmured bitterly.

"I guess not, but we can respect that you don't like being touched. We don't want to make you uncomfortable." Kai replied sincerely. Lloyd smiled slightly, looking over at the city lights in the distance, lighting up the night now that the sun was gone.

"You guys don't have to avoid it entirely. It's actual nice to be around people that don't hit me." Lloyd admitted. "I just need sometime to get used go it."

"That's fine." Kai smiled, and almost hugged Lloyd. The blonde saw his movement and, surprisingly, hugged Kai.

 **AN:** **This oneshot isn't one I'm proud of, I just don't feel like it went well. I wish I had done it better, because I really liked the suggestion for it. Sorry Mono, this is as good as I could get it, sorry.**

 **This was not intended to sound like Greenflame. I don't like the ship and this is meant to sound like a brotherly relationship. If anyone reads this as Greenflame, please don't.**

 **My next oneshot might be soon, or next weekend. I have an idea, and I want your advice. The song 'Echo' by Jason Walker, always reminds me of Lloyd's past and how he probably felt. I want to write a oneshot based on that song, but I need some kind of thing that Lloyd could be doing in the oneshot.**

 **Please listen to the song and suggest your ideas, it will really help.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	33. Rockabye

**AN:** **I wrote this oneshot in a stream of inspiration. Hope you like it.**

 **This was requested by: ME!**

 _ **Set before the movie**_

 _ **Just be warned, there are some swear word in this one.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The dark apartment seemed to taunt Koko. The dirty, mouldy walls leaned towards her and stifled her breath. The unclean floor made her hands itch to begin cleaning, but it was late, and the neighbours hated her enough already. She stood in the kitchen, holding a glass of wine, looking at her new home. _What now?_

It had been two weeks since she had arrived in Ninjago city. And it had taken just as long to find an affordable apartment. And even when she did find one, the owners would refuse to have the wife and child of Lord Garmadon in their building. She had finally been able to find an apartment that was willing to let them stay, but only if they paid a little extra on the rent. Koko was so desperate by that point that she didn't even think about it, but now she realised she would soon need a job. The small fund that her husband (ex-husband) had left her would only last for a few more weeks.

She wondered, for the millionth time, if she had done the right thing. On one hand, Garmadon had offered safety and a secure future for them, but on the other hand, their life would been dishonourable and evil. She didn't want her perfect little boy to grow up believing that evil was right.

In the silence of the apartment, Koko felt her emotions welling up inside her. She had been so desperate to get away and find a safe place for Lloyd, that she'd pushed her own emotions to the side. And now that the action had past, the emotions would not be ignored any longer.

She stood in the dark, gloomy kitchen, sipping the wine in her glass. It was bitter and cheap, but it distracted her from her raging mind. She missed Garmadon, she didn't think she would, but she did. The gap in her heart ached for the calming, caring presence of hid love. But he was gone, and she would live her life alone from now on. _How did everything go so wrong?_

Was it when she married Garmadon? No, he was the best thing that ever happened to her. Was it when Lloyd was born? No, Lloyd was the most important thing in her life, she would be broken without him. It might have been when she left Garmadon, but she did that to avoid an even worse future.

As she reflected on her life, Koko felt tears welling up in her eyes. As they streamed down her face, she placed her head in her hands. She cried, letting the pent up emotions run themselves dry. The wine glass, now empty, slipped from her hands and smashed on the tiled floor. She stared at the new mosaic of glass, not really inclined to clean it up.

As time past, and her tears stopped, she heard the faint, but unmistakable sound of a baby crying. She dashed to Lloyd's room, slowly opening the door, so as not to startle him.

Once she was in the room, she gently picked him up and rocked him back and forth in her arms, calming him with her soft voice. In his mother's arms, feeling safe and secure, Lloyd soon fell back asleep. She held him for a few minutes more, looking into the face of her child. _This is why I left Garmadon, to let you grow up as the person you are meant to be. You will be the kindest soul anyone has ever met, and you will make me so proud!_

Koko gently hugged her son, letting a few more tears fall. But these weren't tears of sadness, but tears of hope.

Koko watched her six year old son run over to her from the school. She was here to pick him up after a day working at the office. The sight of her son, looking so happy and lively, lifted her spirits.

She crouched down and wrapped him in a loving hug. He began telling her about his day, jumping over some words in his haste to explain it all to her. She wasn't really listening to his words, just enjoying the uplifting sight of his happy, innocent face. All day at work, she had to put up with the very worse examples of human kind. But seeing her child made it all worth it.

As they walked home, Koko held his hand to keep him close. All too often, people would attempt to kick or hit the small child, and, when Koko tried to retaliate, they would hit her too. She could expect no help from passers by, as they tended to just ignore her or even join in sometimes. She sometimes wished Lloyd was still small enough for her to carry home.

Lloyd continued to chatter on, until they reached the apartment block. They entered the building and stepped into the elevator. Like any normal six year old, Lloyd asked to push the button for their floor. After achieving that, he sat down on the floor.

"Lloyd, please don't sit there, it's dirty." Koko told him, lifting him into a standing position. Taking this as a chance to start a conversation, Lloyd turned to her.

"Mum, why are people mean?" It was an innocent enough question, but Koko grew worried by its origins.

"Sometimes, people look at someone, and they make assumptions based on past experiences. More of these assumptions are wrong, but some people find it very had to look past it." She explained gently as the elevator moved up. "If someone makes a negative assumption about you, then they are mean to you until you prove them wrong."

"That makes sense. I was wondering why my teacher is always telling me off and punishing me." Lloyd smiled at her as he explained his question. "Now I know that she's just confused, and I can show her how good I am."

Koko smiled at him, but inside she felt sadness cling to her heart. Her beautiful boy should have to feel ostracized by the school. It was supposed to be a safe learning environment for kids, not somewhere Lloyd felt the need to prove himself to everyone. The elevator opened to reveal a disgruntled looking couple.

Koko and Lloyd stepped out of the elevator and made to walk towards their home, but the strange couple glared at them and said.

"Oh look, if it isn't the little devil and his hoe of a mother!" Barked the man, looked down at Lloyd. Koko felt a fierce desire to protect her son, and stepped in front of him to shield him from the strangers.

"Yeah, my friend was just talking about how horrible it is to live by them. She considering a move, just to get away from them!" Replied his wife in a sneering tone.

Koko lost her patience and barged past the couple, headed straight for her door. As she walked, she held Lloyd hand tightly and he ran along beside her.

"You really should consider just drowning the brat! It will save us all the misery of his existence!" The man called out as they entered the room. Koko let Lloyd run in ahead of her, as she turned around to confront the couple.

"Thank you for your input, but please sod off!" She snapped sarcastically. As she slammed the door, she heard the man make one last comment.

"You should kill yourself as well, you hore!"

Koko leaned on the door, breathing deeply to calm herself. She watched Lloyd placing his school bag on the floor and look up at her. She clenched her hands as she remembered the couple's harsh words. _They had no right to say that in front of a six year old!_

"Mum, what did those people mean when they shouted at us?" Lloyd asked innocently, as Koko walked over to the sofa to sit down. She sighed quietly. She really didn't want to explain it to him.

"You don't need to know till you're older." She replied simply, watching as he jumped up onto the sofa next to her. She placed her arm around him, pulling him closer to her. He yawned, and rested his head on her shoulder.

She sat in the quiet apartment, listening to the comforting sound of her child's sleepy breaths. She didn't care what the world thought of them, she was just glad that they were together and Lloyd was able to grow up as a kind boy. Suddenly, all her sacrifices seemed worth it.

 **AN:** **if you want to know, this was written while I listened to 'Rockabye' by Clean bandit and Anne-Marie and some other singer I can't remember. I think it fits this fic quite well.**

 **My next oneshot will be posted on the weekend.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	34. By the river

**AN:** **I wrote another random oneshot about the past. Hope you like it. I promise I will get around to your suggestions soon!**

 _ **Set before the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The dark river flowed slowly under the bridge, reflecting the stars as they appeared. The frantic and distracting sounds of the city were muffled and distant, masked by the soft rush of water below. Leaves swayed above his head, but he paid them on mind. Looking down at the water, Lloyd almost felt peaceful, this far from the taunts of the civilians.

He watched the calm water, thinking. He often came here, just to get away from it all. School was hell, and he still ached from the most recent beating. His mother was staying late at work, so he wouldn't be missed. _Would anyone miss me, if I just died?_

Probably not. The whole world hated him, why did he even try to be good anymore. Maybe if he was gone, his mother would have a better life. Maybe the world would be a better place.

But no, he could never leave her like that. It wasn't fair on her. She'd put so much effort into raising him, he'd be cruel to just leave her. He never wanted to be mean or evil, even if the world thought he was. He clench his hands on the bridge railing, feeling moisture gather in his eyes.

He didn't know what to do anymore. Life was just one long, drawn out misery. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to move without the pain of bruises or the ache of pulled muscles. He was only holding on for his mum's sake, but what if she was better off without him. She probably saw him as a cruel reminder of her past mistakes. He shouldn't have been born in the first place.

Watching two of his tears fall into the river below, Lloyd was almost tempted to jump in. It would be a quick death, but he didn't want drowning to be his last experience of this world. He tried to distract himself from the river, but it just seemed more appealing the more he thought about it.

"Hope you aren't planning to jump." Lloyd jumped as an old voice sounded from behind him. He turned quickly, to see the unmistakable figure of Uncle Wu.

Lloyd frowned at the old man. Wu had only visited him and his mum three times, and Lloyd only remembered two of those. Uncle Wu normally spent his visits talking to Koko and watching Lloyd. He'd always unnerved Lloyd. The teen watched him with suspicion.

"What's it to you?" Lloyd snapped, not in the mood for talking. Wu walked closer to him, till he joined teen by the edge of the bridge.

"Well, if you died, I'd loose my nephew." Wu replied seriously. Lloyd shrugged.

"I wasn't going to jump." Lloyd admitted, rubbing his eyes tiredly, looking out over the quiet river.

"But you considered it." Wu retorted simply, looking Lloyd straight in the eye.

"So what if I did. I'd never actually do it." Lloyd sighed. Wu was silent for a few minutes, then replied.

"I know fate has given you a hard hand in life, but only the most fierce fires can forge the strongest steel." Wu replied wisely. Lloyd frowned slightly at the metaphor.

"I just don't see a future for myself in Ninjago. No one will ever know the real me." Lloyd didn't know why he was admitting this to the old man, but his presence was somehow comforting.

"What if I could offer you a way to prove yourself." Wu suggested, and Lloyd looked at him in surprise. "I can teach you the art of spinjitzu, and one day you can use it to protect this city."

Lloyd liked the idea of learning spin-whatever it was. And helping people would give a meaning to his life. But he knew it wouldn't be easy, so he considered it for a while, looking at the gently river. Did he really want to live his life the way he was now, or did he want to take a wild chance and change it.

"Okay. Teach me and I'll learn." Lloyd replied confidently. Wu smiled at him, patting him on the back with his hand.

"Well then, 'ninja in training', meet me at my temple tomorrow." Wu told Lloyd, and the teen smiled in return.

 **AN:** **Well that finished. This was just a quick one I wrote at night.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	35. Late night 2

**AN: Hope you like the new oneshot.** **I decided to put off doing the song one, because I didn't have the time or the motivation.**

 **This oneshot is a sequel to Late Night, so it's best to read that one first.**

 **This was requested by: Tex1412 and Guest**

 _ **Set before the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Head pounding, Lloyd felt himself slowly returning to consciousness. As he tried to move, he groaned when he felt a spike of pain from his side. The world swam into focus as he lifted his eyelids slowly. He was faintly aware of someone's voice, but he heard it like he was underwater.

"Lloyd? Lloyd, are you awake?" The voice's words didn't make any sense to Lloyd, but he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

His eyes slowly focused on the shape in front of him, revealing that it was Uncle Wu. Confused, the teen tried to sit up, only to feel the sharp pain return. He gazed down at his side, surprised to see a large white bandage covering it. Panicking slightly, Lloyd looked a Wu in confusion, not remembering what had caused this.

"Lloyd, you were wounded in Garmadon's attack. You need to stay still and rest." Wu insisted, pushing Lloyd gently back down onto the sofa.

"What?" Lloyd asked sleepily, not really registering his words. The sofa was soft, and his head was really hurting, so Lloyd let himself lie down and close his eyes.

When he woke up, sometime later, he was more coherent. Lloyd was able to sit up and ate some slop that Wu claimed was soup. It tasted like cardboard, but Lloyd was too hungry to care. Later, the green ninja began asking more questions about what happened.

"The ninja just brought you in with a wound, they didn't tell me how it happened." Wu replied when Lloyd asked. Lloyd only vaguely remembered flying on his mech dragon, and then pain, but nothing after that. And it was frustrating him.

"How long have I been here?" Lloyd asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, the ninja brought you in on Wednesday night, and it's Friday morning now." Wu replied simply.

"What! My mum's gonna go insane! What did you tell her?" Lloyd exclaimed incredulously, sitting up too fast and feeling his side smart with pain.

"It's fine. We told her that you're spending the weekend at Jay's house to watch a movie marathon." Wu explained. Lloyd didn't like the idea of that excuse, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. But now he had another question.

"How am I going to hide this wound from her?" Lloyd asked, trying to think of a good way to do it. She was constantly hugging him, so he didn't know if he could hid an injury like this.

"You've hidden injuries before, haven't you?" Wu said it as a rhetorical question, but Lloyd answered anyway.

"Yes, but not one as serious as this!" Lloyd retorted. Wu just smiled at him.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." And with those words, Wu left the warehouse, leaving Lloyd alone.

He didn't so much hate being alone, but more the boredom that came with it. Confined to the sofa, Lloyd had very little to do. He tried to reach the TV remote, but some idiot had left it by the TV screen, so the blonde teen couldn't get to it. After many failed attempts at being interested in Master Wu's book, that had been conveniently located next to the sofa, Lloyd just sat staring into space.

At around 3:40pm, the ninja return from school. Although Wu had told him that the ninja had visited on Thursday, Lloyd felt like he hadn't seen his friends for ages. When they walked in, they didn't notice that he was awake, so Lloyd pretended to be asleep. Apparently he wasn't a very good actor.

"Lloyd, give it up. We know you're awake." Cole teased him, ruffling his hair. Lloyd smiled at them.

"What gave it away?" He asked.

"Sleeping people don't breathe so frequently." Nya informed him in a 'matter of fact' way. The other settled themselves down, on or around the sofa.

"Well I tried my best." Lloyd replied, looking mock hurt. Nya just laughed at his stupid-looking fake frown.

"You are so going to be in trouble when you get back to school. The teacher was really mad when you didn't turn up." Kai told him gravely.

"It's not my fault I had to fight Garmadon." Lloyd said, annoyed. "What did happen? I don't really remember."

The ninja looked at each other, then Cole said. "We don't know either. We just saw your mech smash into Garmadon's."

"Oh, I think I fell off my mech." Lloyd recalled, then sighed. "Guess I'm going to have to rebuild my dragon."

"Yep, sorry dude." Kai patted Lloyd on the back in sympathy. The conversation died down and the ninja began looking for something to do that didn't involve physical activity.

They played some video games for a bit, but Lloyd slowly got too tired to play. The other ninja silently decided to stop playing, moving off the sofa so Lloyd could lie down.

As Lloyd dozed, he could still hear his friends talking as they left.

"Are you sure we should just leave him here, it's not a very safe place." Zane commented.

"He'll be fine. Wu's coming back soon." Jay replied, and Lloyd felt a hand land on his head.

"Well, I'm just glad he's fine." Kai stated. "I never realised how dangerous our job is. Any of us could die defending the city."

"Stop being so morbid. It's not your style." Nya replied, teasing her brother. "Lets just get home before it rains again."

Lloyd heard the door close and the hand leave his head. Too sleepy to resist, the injured ninja fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 **AN:** **Not sure about this one, what do you guys think?**

 **Also, do you want me to start uploading to a schedule? Or should I just upload the chapters as I write them? I normally write these oneshots when I feel inspired, so I might not bee able to keep to a schedule. What do you think?**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	36. Searching

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Rainbowaly03**

 _ **Set during the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

She was at work when she heard the explosions and screams. The sounds echoed around the office block, drawing the attention of every worker. Looking to the large windows on the east side of the building, Koko saw the almost common sight of Garmadon's soldiers marching though the city. Their crab mechs clambered over cars and pedestrians as they headed for the Mayor's office. As she watched, the Earth Ninja's mech drove into view and began destroying the fish soldiers.

"Alright everyone, back to work. No more distractions!" Koko's boss shouted, standing in front of the windows. Koko just sighed and got back to work, while her colleagues argued with the boss.

As much as she tried to focus on her work, her mind remained fixated on the battle outside. Every attack on the city always ended with casualties, and Koko feared that one day her son would be involved. Though she hoped that Garmadon wouldn't kill his own son, she had no idea how evil he'd gotten when she left him. And even if he didn't mean it, accidents happen.

Though she had no real, thought out opinion of the Secret Ninja Force, she appreciated their work. They definitely helped the city, protecting it from Garmadon's attacks. And if they were ever defeated, she wasn't sure Ninjago city could to cope without them.

After a few minutes without any new information on the current attack, Koko got back to work. She was just beginning to ignore the pained screams that echoed from the city, when one of her colleagues screeched.

"Garmadon has conquered the city!" The hysterical woman exclaimed. Everyone jumped up and began running to the window. Koko followed, squeezing between two people to reach the view of the city.

The ruins and rubble from the attack were littered everywhere. Some building were on fire, while others had just collapsed in on themselves. As she looked towards Ninjago tower, Koko was shocked to see a massive shark mech stood on the top, holding a flag.

As the office watched, the Green Ninja landed his dragon mech in front of Garmadon's. Some of her work colleagues cheered, but Koko squinted and saw that the ninja was carrying some strange, metal stick.

Without audio, Koko had little idea of what was going on between them, but suddenly a strange red light shot out of the metal stick. Koko gasped, expecting Garmadon's mech to explode or melt, or something! But it just seemed to slightly annoy the evil man. The Green Ninja looked equally confused.

"What's the Green Ninja doing?" A man asked, but no one had a reply for him. Slowly, Koko became aware of a slight tremor in the ground. _An earthquake?_

As everyone became conscious of the movement, screams sounded from the city. Out of the corner of her eye, Koko saw Garmadon attack the Green Ninja and claim the weapon. Koko held her breath as the sound got closer, till the cause of the shudders appeared. The huge, grey cat towered over the office block. Koko watched in horror as the Earth mech was targeted by the red light and the monster leaped at it, smashing it on the road.

The carnage went on for ages, as Garmadon used the strange weapon to target and destroy the ninja. When they'd been removed, the lord of evil turned his attention to the landmarks of the city. _What do we do now? Garmadon has won._

The office released the workers early, due to many people wanting to find their families. Koko quickly jogged to the local school, intending to find Lloyd. But when she got there, the teacher told her that Lloyd and his friends had left the class for the toilet and never returned. Panicked, Koko ran home.

But when she arrived, she saw that the whole apartment had been destroyed, like a hurricane had torn though it. On the door, there was a note.

 _Dear Koko,_

 _If you read this note, please go to the Mayor's tower, ( Now my tower!) and meet me there._

 _Lord Garmadon_

Koko snorted with disgust. Why would she want to see him again, after all of his attacks on the city she had grown to love.

Koko searched the ransacked apartment, but saw no sign of her son. She began to fear that he'd been taken to Lord Garmadon by force. With this crippling fear, the former Lady Irondragon set off towards Ninjago tower.

The true extent of the damage that the monster cat had caused became even more apparent as Koko ran through the streets. Building had collapsed on every road and civilians were huddled in their homes, or running around in terror. She past an ambulance, and sickened to see the broken and battered bodies of victims of a collapsed apartment block.

By the time she reached the tower, she was sick with worry for Lloyd. What if he wasn't with his dad? What if he and his friends had been caught in the attack? She didn't know what she'd do if that was true. But she'd definitely blame Garmadon.

Marching up to the top of the tower, Koko stewed with rage. She had hoped that she'd never have to see her ex-husband again, but if he had any information on their son's whereabouts, she was willing to face him. She gritted her teeth and continued the climb to the top.

When she reached the top, she found herself inside of a small volcano lair. She'd never been inside Garmadon's real base, but she recognised his decor style, which consisted of gory, detailed painting and carvings. She hurried to the exit, where she could see a rooftop party was happening. _Garmadon is probably there._

"Sorry lady, you can't enter unless you're on the list." The guard, with an octopus hat on, told her, blocking her path.

"I'm Garmadon's ex-wife! Now let me past!" Koko snapped, not in the mood to be stopped.

"Look lady, you're not on the list!" The guard replied sternly, showing her the clipboard. Koko knocked it out of his hands. "My clipboard!"

As she walked past the guard, Koko saw Garmadon coming towards her. He grabbed a random soldier as he went and tried to act like she'd arrived for the party.

They talked, and when Garmadon revealed that Lloyd was the Green Ninja, she didn't know how to react. First, she felt disbelief, _Lloyd wouldn't hide something like that from me!_ Then she felt anger, _how dare he hide this from me!_

In the end, she just felt worried. Her beautiful boy had been fighting dangerous battles without her knowledge. What if he'd been hurt, or worse? She thought back to the last time the Green Ninja had been seen. Was he still in the city? Had Garmadon hurt!

She exploded at Lord Garmadon, almost pushing him into the pool. But when he tried to flirt with her, she lost her temper.

"I've always tried to get Lloyd to see that he doesn't have to be ashamed of who his father is. But now, I think he might be right!" She snapped at him, then marched away.

As she made her way down the tower, Koko wiped tears from her eyes. She looked out over the city from a window, wondering where her son was. She didn't care about the lying, her anger could come later, she just wanted to see him safe again.

 _Wherever you are Lloyd, please come home safe._

 **AN:** **I don't know if I did your request right, Rainbowaly03. What do you think? I was writing this from pure memory, so I didn't include all of Koko and Garmadon's conversation.**

 **I don't know when my next oneshot will be posted. I'm finding that, surprisingly, I can still do lots of oneshots during the school week, so updates will be random.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	37. Visits

**AN: Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: my brain at 2:00am!**

 _ **Set before the movie**_

 _ **Mentions of suicide**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

It had been four weeks since Wu had gotten word of Koko leaving his brother. It had been shocking to hear, he'd thought that the couple were inseparable. He'd even harboured hopes that Koko might be able to turn Garmadon away from his evil path. But now she has left him, and Wu feared what his brother's anger would do.

He'd avoided visiting Koko, in case she turned him away. He was worried about her future in the city of Garmadon haters. But most of all, he feared for her son, his nephew. The child would face prejudice and hatred wherever he went. Being the son of Garmadon may even turn the boy to the evil side. And Wu didn't want to lose another family member. So he vowed to help in anyway he could.

With this in mind, the old man headed to the apartment that Koko had rented. It was a very rundown place, full of desperate people in desperate situations. He found the apartment block and took the elevator to the right floor. Once on the floor, he spotted the door just across from the elevator. He walked swiftly over to it, knocking gently on the door.

As he waited for a reply, Wu looked around the landing area. A few doors down, two people were engaged in an argument. And nearby, a small child, maybe two or three years old, was kicking a ball around. The child kicked the ball a bit too hard and it sailed through the air and landed at Wu's feet. He smiled kindly at the startled kid and calmly kicked the ball back. The child smiled back and grabbed the ball quickly.

Just then, the door to Koko's apartment opened, revealing a very tired looking woman holding a kitchen knife. Wu stepped back a bit, looking at the knife. _Was she angry enough to hurt me?_

She seemed to realise what she was holding, because she quickly place the knife on a small table by the door.

"Sorry, I was making a sandwich." Koko quickly apologised, stepping aside to let Wu in. "Please come in. Sorry the place is a bit of a mess."

Wu thanked her and walked in, looking around the apartment. She was right about the mess. Furniture in various states of repair were scattered around the room in no particular order. The walls had no wallpaper on them, and Koko had clearly been trying to scrap the patches of mould off the walls. The carpet was probably the only clean thing in the house, but even that had some stains on it.

"It's been a nightmare trying to make this place liveable!" Koko exclaimed incredulously, indicating to the state of the room. "Every time I think I've cleaned it all, I find more dirt!"

"It must not be easy to start a new life in the city." Wu commented absentmindedly, inspecting the furniture and finding a clean-ish seat to sit on. He was too old to stand around all day. Koko looked at him, then sat herself on a nearby sofa.

"So why are you here? I doubt this is a social visit, I've only met you a few times." Koko asked, watching Wu carefully.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Wu replied simply. "It came as quite a shock to me when I found out you had left my brother."

"I believe I made the right decision." Koko replied sternly. "I didn't want to live that life anymore."

"Of course. The arrival of your son probably forced you to think about the future." Wu remarked. Koko's eyes quickly flickered to a door in the apartment, but she instantly focused back on the old man.

"Yes. Lloyd deserves a better future than Garmadon can provide." Koko admitted, not looking Wu in the eyes.

"Lloyd? That's a nice name. But a name like 'Lloyd Garmadon' isn't the best way for him to avoid negative attention." Wu was surprised by name of his nephew. Up to this point, he hadn't known the baby's name.

"I thought so, but I'm not going to change it. It suits him." She agreed, then stood up abruptly. "Would you like to meet him?"

"I would love to." Wu replied, following her into another, smaller room.

It was clearly a child's room. The wallpaper, even though it was peeling in places, was covered in cartoon ducks and chickens. Various soft toys were scattered around the floor, including a stuffed teddy. Wu looked at the cot at the side of the room, made of wood and filled with blankets.

He walked over to it and looked down, seeing a small baby wrapped in a green cloth. The child had one of the cutest faces Wu had ever seen. But Wu's attention was drawn to the child's eyes. They were a deep, forest green. He stared at the baby, trying to understand the meaning of it. Lloyd just babbled and reached out a small hand to touch Wu's beard.

The old man gently extracted his beard from the infant's grip. In response to losing his new toy, the baby began to cry. Koko moved forward to pick her son up, but Wu reached out a hand and gently stroked the child's head. Lloyd stopped crying and looked up at the new face, smiling.

"He likes you." Koko commented, looking at her son.

"I think you make the right decision." Wu assured her. "He'll grow up to be better than his father."

_ **Time skip_**

It had been almost five years since his last visit, so Wu decided that today would be spent doing just that. He was also concerned about Lloyd, who had recently started school. Wu was worried what people had said to him.

Arriving at the apartment door, Wu knocked gently. No one was in the hallway this time, so the old man just stared at the roof. He heard the sound of voices behind the door, talking quietly.

The door opened, and Koko stepped out, looking at Wu. She looked surprised to see him, but led him into the house anyway. Wu smiled at her and looked around the apartment.

It had definitely improved since last time. The walls had new, clean wallpaper on them, making the place look homely. The carpet had been changed, and was now a pale brown colour. The furniture was in better condition and Wu easily found a nice seat to sit on.

"It looks better than last time." Wu observed, looking at Koko. She seemed happier and more awake than last time. He was happy that they'd settled down well.

"Yes. I was finally able to fully clean the place. It took ages!" Koko exclaimed, sitting down in a chair across from Wu. "But what are you doing here?"

"Can't an uncle visit his nephew every now and then?" Wu replied, smiling.

"Of course you can visit, just tell me ahead of time." Koko replied happily. "But I'm not sure if Lloyd will talk to you."

"Why not?" Wu inquired, concerned about his nephew. He'd hoped to be able to talk to him.

"He just came home from school, and he's in a bit of a mood." She replied, sighing as she looked a the door to Lloyd's room.

"I'd still like to meet him." Wu replied simply, standing up and walking towards the room. Koko smiled at him gratefully.

On entering Lloyd's room, Wu noticed the change in the look of the room. The wallpaper had been changed, and was now a pale blue. The toys that covered the floor now included action figures and plastic animals. A small child's bed was pushed into the corner.

Lloyd hadn't heard Wu enter, so he continued to play. Wu watched as the five year old moved some plastic farm animals towards a small plastic fox, smiling. But his smile faltered when he heard Lloyd's words.

"Hey guys, can I play too?" Lloyd imitated a squeaky voice, making the fox move its head up and down.

"No, you're bad. We don't want to play with you." Lloyd's voice went deeper as he moved the head of one of the farm animals, a cow.

"But I wouldn't hurt you. Just because I'm a fox doesn't mean I'm evil." The fox replied, lowering its head to the ground.

"But your dad was evil, so you're evil. We will never like you!" One of the sheep replied, and the farm animals were pushed away by Lloyd's hand.

"I guess I'll just play by myself." Snapped the fox. But then Lloyd seemed to lose his temper, because he threw the fox towards the door, where Wu was.

Being a master of spinjitzu, Wu easily caught the fox before it hit him, and placed it back in front of Lloyd. The toddler looked shocked by the newcomer, backing away from him. Wu smiled at him kindly and bend down to Lloyd's level, looking him in the eyes.

"Hello, my name is Wu. But you can call me uncle Wu." The old man told the child gently. Lloyd just sat staring at him.

"You're my uncle?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"Yes. Your father is my brother." Wu explained. Lloyd smiled, but looked worried when Wu mentioned his father.

"Are you evil, like him?" Lloyd asked innocent. "My teacher says that I'm evil because I'm related to Garmadon, so you must be too!"

"Lloyd, you are not evil. Your father's actions should not affect you." Wu reassured him. The old man had been expecting this kind of thing to have been told to his nephew. "And I'm not evil. I'm trying to stop Garmadon's attacks."

"Ok. That means I can be good too!" Lloyd exclaimed happily. Wu picked up the small toy fox.

"What game were you playing just now?" Wu asked, looking at the fox toy.

"I was just thinking about the kids at school, so I decided that they could be the farm animals, and I could be the fox." Lloyd replied, smiling at Wu and reaching out to grab the fox. Wu handed it to him.

"And why are you the fox, and everyone else is a sheep or a cow?" Wu asked gently, wanting to understand his nephew.

"Well, I know that cows and sheep are always with their friends. And foxes are always alone, and farm animals don't like them." Lloyd explained happily as he moved the fox along the ground in an imitation of walking. "And I really like foxes, because they don't care about being alone and are really cool."

"That's nice." Wu said, gently standing up and leaving the room. Lloyd didn't seem to noticed him leave, and just played with his fox toy.

Wu walked over to Koko, lost in thought. His nephew seemed like a normal, happy child, but some of his ideas about the world were concerning. Wu sat down in the chair again, looking at Lloyd's mother.

"He seems a bit lonely at school." Wu remarked. Koko nodded, handing Wu a cup of tea, which he drank gratefully.

"Yes, I'd noticed that too. He doesn't really talk about it, but it is worrying." Koko agreed, looking at the door to her son's room.

"Well, we both knew school wouldn't be easy for him. But he seems like a likable kid." Wu replied simply, sipping his tea.

"Oh yes, he try's very hard to be good and behave himself in school." Koko commented. "He hopes it will make people see that he isn't evil."

"I hope for his sake, it works." Wu replied gravely.

_ **Another time skip!_**

The next time Wu saw Lloyd, it was because Koko had called him over. He'd woken up to a phone call from his brother's ex, begging him to come to her house. The old man had agreed immediately, and quickly made his way to the apartment block.

When he knocked on the door, he heard a muffled, "Come in, it's unlocked." Concerned, Wu stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Koko was sat on the sofa, holding a glass of wine and a tissue, wiping away tears from her eyes. Wu hurried over to her, sitting down next to her. Koko looked up at him, and Wu could see that her eyes were red and tired.

"What is it?" The old man asked gently, looking around the room for clues. He found none, except for a smashed picture frame on the floor by Koko's feet.

"I..I'm sorry for calling you so late. I...I just...just didn't know who else to call!" Koko sobbed, wiping her eyes quickly. Wu patted her on the arm gently.

"What happened?" Wu inquired softly. Koko reached down and picked up the broken picture frame, not reacting when some of the glass cut her hand.

"I...I was expect...expecting something like this to happen...for months...!" Koko continued to weep, but looked Wu in the eyes. "He's just been getting worse...angrier and sadder."

"Who has?" Wu asked, but he had his suspicions. Koko turned the photo frame over, revealing a picture of Koko and Garmadon, holding a baby Lloyd.

"Lloyd! He was shouting...and crying...I didn't...didn't know what to do!" Koko mumbled, taking a sip of her wine. "School's been really hard on him, he hasn't been sleeping! I think... I think I just tipped the scales."

"Can you explain it from the beginning?" Wu felt like he was trying to help a situation he didn't understand.

"I was in the kitchen, making dinner. I called to him, telling him food was ready, but he didn't leave his room!" Koko explained emotionally. "I went in to see what he was doing, and I found him looking at this photo."

Koko lifted the picture frame up, letting Wu get a clear look at it.

"I don't know how he found it, but it must have really upset him or something. He started shouting at me, asking me why I married Garmadon and had him in the first place. He...he told me...that...that I should've killed him...him when he was a baby!" Koko dissolved into tears, leaning on Wu's shoulder. Wu rubbed her back comfortingly, shocked by her words.

They sat there for a few minutes, with Koko crying and sobbing.

"Do you know where he is now?" Wu asked after awhile. Koko sniffed and shook her head.

"He just smashed the picture and marched out of the apartment." Koko replied quietly, then sat up quickly, fear in her eyes. "We have to find him, he could have...he could be...!"

She trailed off, but Wu understood her fear. An emotional, self-hating teen could be doing anything, including suicide. Wu and Koko stood up and walked towards the door, intent on finding the missing boy.

But just as they reached the door, it swung open to reveal Lloyd, stood in the hallway, tears streaming down his face. Wu looked at Lloyd closely, he had definitely grown a lot since Wu's last visit, the kid was now thirteen years old. Koko gasped and quickly pulled her son into a hug, crying again. Wu stepped back slightly, letting the family reunite. Lloyd was released from the hug and held at arms length by Koko.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me!" Koko exclaimed in anger, tears still streaming down her face. Lloyd smiled weakly and nodded.

"I won't, I promise." Lloyd hugged his mum this time. "I love you and I'm so sorry."

"We need to talk. Properly, no more shouting or crying." Koko commanded, leading Lloyd over to the sofa.

Wu, seeing that he was no longer needed, headed for the door. But Koko noticed him move and called out, "Thank you, Wu. You really helped me!" and found himself wrapped in a quick hug. While Koko hugged him, he saw Lloyd watching him, clearly confused by his presence.

Once he was released, the old man left the apartment and headed home. He was glad that things had turned out okay, but he was still worried about Lloyd. He promised to keep a closer eye on the boy from now on. He didn't want to lose his nephew.

 **AN: if you got confused , this was a series of visits that Wu made to visit Lloyd, when he was 1, 5, and 13. It's a bit dark, but I like how it came out.**

 **I love doing these oneshots about the past, but I will get round to doing more oneshots that include the other ninja.**

 **It was really fun to try and write from Wu's POV. I hope I did okay.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	38. Possession

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. I just saw the request and ran with it.**

 **This was requested by: TrackTiger101**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

 **Lloyd's POV:**

"Let me go!" Lloyd snapped at his captor. The cloaked figure merely chuckled and walked closer to the restrained ninja.

"I don't think so. Without their leader, your ninja are useless." The dark figure laughed. "And I'm free to take over the city!"

"You're mad!" Lloyd spat, struggling to escape the ropes that tied his hands and feet.

"Mad? I guess you could say that." The man cackled, leaning over Lloyd. "But I like being mad, it gives me POWER!"

Lloyd clenched his fists in anger. He hated being this powerless. He should be fighting alongside his friends, not at the mercy of the enemy. The green ninja tried to remember how he got here, but all he could recall was that, one moment he was asleep in his bed, and the next, he was tied up in a madman's lair.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Lloyd demanded, glaring at the shadowed figure.

"Oh, you'll see. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." The figure chuckled, leaving Lloyd alone in the dark room.

Lloyd sighed, trying to stand up. But his legs and arms shook with exhaustion. Admitting defeat, the blonde teen sat on the floor, looking around the room. He wished he'd learnt to use his powers for something other than creating a shield. He'd only discovered his elemental power of Energy a few weeks ago, and had only been able to produce a shield. But that wouldn't help him now.

The room was empty, it didn't even have a window. With no light source, Lloyd was left in complete darkness. As time ticked by, Lloyd began trying to summon a ball of green energy. His attempts ended when he accidentally created a massive shield that filled the room. But he couldn't concentrate the power into a smaller space. He punched the floor in frustration.

A few hours later, Lloyd became aware of shouts and explosions sounding from outside his cell. Part of him hoped it was his friends, but a larger part of him hoped it wasn't. He didn't want them to get hurt trying to fight their way in to rescue him. It would be better if they just left him here.

While he was contemplating this, the door to the room slammed open, revealing the shadowed man from before. The dark figure ran into the room, panting.

"Okay, I wasn't going do this yet, but your friends have left me no choice!" The man reached up and pulled his cloak off. The man's face was pointed and pale, with faint blue eyes. His body looked frail and tall, with a head of long black hair. Lloyd tensed, watching the figure wearily.

"I am Morro, and among other things, I'm a master of possession." The man exclaimed, and Lloyd felt a cold breeze whip around the dark room. But there were no windows! "And now I'm going to use you to protect me from your friends!"

Lloyd backed away, scrambled over the tiled floor. But Morro moved forward, and quickly cut the ropes that tied Lloyd's arms and legs. Before he could react, Morro placed his hand on Lloyd's head.

Lloyd was paralysed as he felt a presence enter his mind. He lost control of his body, forced to retreat to the back of his own mind. He watched Morro step away from him and sit in the corner, eyes closed. Without his stir, he felt his body move into a fighting stance, facing the door.

As Lloyd struggled weakly to regain control of his own body, the forms of his friends appeared in the doorway. Upon seeing them, Lloyd felt his body tense. The pressure in his head made it hard to think, and his view of the world began flickering. He struggled to push his mind forward, hoping to gain control again, but his efforts fell short.

Lloyd's body, controlled by Morro, glared at the ninja. The ninja began walking towards him, believing that their friend was just confused. Nya walked up to him.

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" She asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Quick as a flash, Morro forced Lloyd's body to grab Nya's arm and twist it behind her back, pushing her away from him. Shocked, the other ninja caught the surprised Nya and helped her recover. Lloyd panicked, terrified of what Morro would make him do to his friends.

"Lloyd, what was that for? We're trying to help you!" Kai exclaimed angrily, pushing towards the front of the group.

"You can't help your friend now! He is under my control!" Lloyd felt the words come out of his mouth, but they sounded deeper and more like Morro's voice.

The ninja backed way from Lloyd, unnerved. They looked around, confused, until they spotted the dark figure of Morro in the corner. Kai clenched his fists and started towards the man, but Cole and Jay held him back.

"Let our friend go!" Kai shouted at Morro as he struggled against the earth and lightning ninja.

"I don't think so. I'm going to have so much fun, watching you try to get past your friend." Morro cackled, using Lloyd's body.

Lloyd watched in horror as Kai shouted in anger and tried to run at Morro, only for Lloyd's body to tackle him and kick him away. The other ninja started forward, and Nya ran to help her brother. Jay and Zane moved towards Lloyd, approaching him from the left and right. Zane struck out a hand to grab Lloyd's arm, quickly pushing it to the ground to restrain him. Jay came forward in a flash and kicked the green ninja's feet out from under him, forcing him to the ground.

Lloyd, for the first time in his life, wished he knew nothing about spinjitzu. Morro forced him to use his training to escape Zane's hold by reaching up and punching the unsuspecting robot teen in the face. While Zane was distracted, Lloyd jumped to his feet and kicked out at Jay, who was about to grab him. Lloyd winced as he saw his foot strike Jay in the chest, sending him reeling backwards.

Zane, being a robot with metal skin, was unhurt by Lloyd's punch, but Lloyd noticed that his own hand was bleeding. _Great, that's going hurt!_

Jay had backed away, coughing, while Zane moved towards the possessed Lloyd again, joined by Cole. While Lloyd wrestled with Zane, wincing at every hit he landed on his robot friend, Cole placed his hand on the ground. Lloyd was mildly aware of the rumble under his feet, but was more focused on trying to force Morro out of his mind.

A cry of shock escaped Zane's mouth when a large wall of rock began to rise around him and Lloyd. Jumping into the air, Zane left the rocky cage just before the last gap closed. Trapped, Lloyd felt relived that he could no longer hurt his friends, but Morro felt differently.

"You may have cute party tricks. But, in this body, I have access to even greater powers!" Lloyd shouted in Morro's voice. As he spoke, Lloyd felt the familiar sensation of heat rise in his hands, which began to glow green. Along with the green energy, Morro also channelled a new power through him. It felt like a tugging at the gut, like someone was squeezing his chest, and a strange wind began churning inside the rock prison.

"I have power over energy! And I'm going to kill you all!" Morro's voice forced its way out of Lloyd's mouth, fighting his best attempts to stop him.

With glowing hands, Lloyd was forced to strike the rock wall. Not expecting anything to happen, Lloyd was shocked when he saw the granite wall crack slightly. A few more punches later, a small part of the rock crumbled and fell away. Lloyd squeezed out of the gap, instantly being tackled and forced to the ground by his friends.

While Lloyd tried to stop him, Morro pushed even more energy into his hands, till they lit the room in a pale shade of green. His friends panicked and held him down with all their strength. But Lloyd tried to force words out of his own mouth, telling them to move.

"Mmm...moo..ov!" It can out as a strained whisper, but at least it sounded like his real voice. His friends seemed to understand, because they quickly backed away. But not before Zane iced Lloyd's arms and legs to the ground, in an attempt to restrain him.

Lloyd silently watched in horror as the energy in his hands melted the ice like butter. The ground around him cracked under the heat and pressure of the energy. Morro forced him to his feet, wind whipping around the room in an excited frenzy. Weakly fighting back, Lloyd was terrified to see his green energy shoot across the room, aiming for the ninja. Like the trained ninja they were, his friends jumped out of the way, and the energy struck the wall of the room, collapsing part of the roof as well. Shocked by his own power, Lloyd tried even harder to regain control.

Morro fought against him, and the battle of wills caused Lloyd to stumble slightly. The ninja spotted their chance. Kai, Nya, and Zane dashed over to Lloyd, restraining him again, while Jay and Cole attacked Morro's real body, forcing him to the ground while he was distracted.

Lloyd gasped as Morro regained control over his body. Clearly angry, Morro forced Lloyd to kick and punch at his captors, loosening their grip on him. He landed a kick to Kai's leg. Nya tried to knock him over, but he dodged her attack and twisted her arm behind her, flipping her to the ground. Scared for his friends, Zane punched Lloyd's chest, winding him. As he gasped for breath, Kai, Nya, and Zane backed away, ready for another attack.

Without warning, Lloyd felt Morro force his hand into the air, and grab something that had been thrown at him. He looked at it, confused. It was a knife, just a simple throwing knife. His friends looked equally surprised, and Morro just laughed from his place on the floor.

"You might be able to kill me, but your leader will die too!" Morro screeched with glee, clearly mad with his own power. Lloyd felt his hand, holding the knife, lift up to his neck.

The blade rested just millimetres from his skin, the edge brushing the hairs on his neck. Kai moved forward to stop him, but Lloyd just moved the blade closer, drawing a small line of blood.

"Tut, tut, tut. I really would do that if I were you. One more step, and I'll end him!" Morro threatened, standing up and pushing Jay and Cole away. Morro crackled as the ninja looked from Lloyd to each other, unsure what to do.

Wrestling with Morro's control, Lloyd tried to move the blade away from his neck, fear rising. But Morro just struck back harder, giving Lloyd a headache. Zane must have seen some sign of the mental attack on his face, because the robot teen began talking.

"You can fight him, Lloyd. Don't let him control you!" Zane exclaimed encouragement as Lloyd pushed back against Morro's influence.

"Lloyd, fight him. We know you can do it, you're stronger than him!" Nya joined Zane, encouraging the possessed teen.

The other ninja soon understood what was happening, and began to add their voices, emboldening Lloyd with courage. With the reassurances of his friends, Lloyd put all his strength into forcing Morro from his mind.

Morro cried out in frustration as Lloyd moved his hand away from his neck. His skin burned with exhaustion, and his head was pounding angrily, but Lloyd continued to fight Morro's possession. His body was forced to the floor as he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking with fatigue.

Morro struggled in the corner, trying to regain control of Lloyd's body. Noticing his vulnerability, Jay dashed towards Morro's body and used his weapon to stab him, killing him.

As Morro died, his influence over Lloyd broke, and the blonde teen collapsed. Kai and Zane ran over and lifted him up, and the others dashed closer. Jay abandoned Morro's body, but not before kicking it harshly. Lloyd breathed heavily, but smiled at his friends.

"Well that wasn't fun." Lloyd joked, but stopped at the look on his team's faces. He knew they were shocked by the incident, and he wanted to get them out of here soon. He tried to stand, and managed it for a few seconds, before he collapsed again.

Sighing in frustration, Lloyd allowed himself to be helped out of the dark room. They left Morro's body, not even sparing it a thought. Once they were in the open, Lloyd was able to walk on his own, but Cole stayed close to him, in case he fell.

Outside, the police and their families were waiting. As soon as they emerged from the building, the police marched past them and entered the building. While his friends were wrapped in hugs from their parents, Lloyd was tackled by Koko.

"Don't you ever get kidnapped again! You hear me!" His mother commanded, hugging him. When she finally let go, he once found himself wrapped in a quick hug from his father.

"Listen to your mother. I don't like waking up at 4:00am to find my kidnapped son." Garmadon explained, trying to look uncaring, but failing.

Lloyd just smiled and hugged him back. He was still terrified at how easily Morro was able to control him. He never wanted anyone to feel that helpless, ever!

 **AN:** **this was written with only a vague starting idea, and it just evolved as I went along. I only used Morro's name, and some of his powers. This isn't supposed to be the same Morro as the one from the TV show. For instance, this Morro isn't a ghosts, but can still possess people and control the wind.**

 **My school was vandalised today, so I have the day off. I might be able to write another oneshot today, but don't hold me to that.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	39. Understanding

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot, or not...I honestly have no idea what happened when I wrote this...**

 **This was requested by: rbill345**

 _ **Set before the movie.**_

 _ **Mentions of suicide and blood...sorry.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

It was the worst argument they'd ever had with their new member. He wasn't really a new member anymore, he'd been with them for almost a year. But Jay still saw him as the newest team mate.

Jay had started off not really liking the idea of Lord Garmadon's son joining his friendship group. But as time past, Lloyd grew to be one of Jay's best friends. Maybe even his best friend. They had lots in common, from favourite comics, to social status. Jay had always been the 'odd kid' in his primary school, and it was only when he joined secondary school that he didn't find himself at the bottom of the pile. No, that place was taken by Lloyd.

And it wasn't until his fourth year in secondary school that Jay actually made his first, real friends. Joining the ninja had been a blessing to Jay, it had offered him the chance to be part of a group. And he grew very attached to them. So Jay had felt slightly threated by Lloyd's appearance in his friendship group. But those feelings soon subsided as he got to know him.

They found themselves bonding over stupid things like video games and comic book characters. And more serious topics, like loneliness and depression. Jay even found himself opening up about his own experiences with self-harm and suicidal thoughts.

Jay knew that Lloyd trusted him with things like this, more than the other ninja, who, he said 'wouldn't understand.' So Jay was used to waking up a stupid-o clock in the morning to a phone call from Lloyd. These were normally the result of too many harsh insults from people, or too many bottled up emotions. And Jay would listen to him, and try to calm him down. And if that didn't work, Jay would call in the other ninja to help. It was a very effective system.

But he'd never had to deal Lloyd getting upset after arguing with their friend. Jay hadn't been there, but Zane told him later that it had come about because Kai and Cole began comparing fathers. They argued over their fathers' jobs, hobbies, number of girl-friends. Jay thought it sounded really stupid, but apparently, in an attempt to beat Cole, Kai dragged Lloyd into the argument. Predictably, Kai said something without thinking, and Lloyd got angry. And because Kai never admits defeat, it escalated into a full-scale word war. Zane told him that Lloyd had marched out after Kai had shouted a particularly harsh comment about Lloyd being a 'Devil's son.'

So when Jay was called by Zane, telling him the story and suggesting that the lightning ninja find Lloyd, he lost no time in setting out. He tried calling Lloyd's phone, but he didn't pick up, so Jay headed to Lloyd's apartment. Koko told him that Lloyd hadn't returned home, and, upon searching the building by the river, Jay was at a loss on where the green ninja could be.

He wandered the city, asking people if they'd seen Lloyd. Most of them told him to stay away from them if he was a friend of Lord Garmadon's son, but he found a few people who pointed him towards the edge of the city, by the forest. The sky was dark by the time Jay reached it.

It, surprisingly, didn't take him long to find Lloyd. The blonde teen clearly hadn't tried to hide his tracks, leaving a neat path of footprints for Jay to follow. As he got closer to an old, blue cargo container that had been abandoned at the edge of the city, the curly haired teen heard the sound of sobs.

Worried for his friend, Jay dashed over to the container, looking inside. Just as he had suspected, Lloyd was curled up in the far left corner, hidden in shadows. Jay slowly, but clearly, walked over to him, knowing Lloyd can be jumpy when people approach him unexpectedly. Lloyd look up as he heard Jay approach, but looked down again quickly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jay asked gently, sitting down a metre away from Lloyd, giving him space.

When Lloyd didn't talk, Jay moved a little closer, looking closely at his friend. The blonde teen's eyes were red from crying, and he was holding his hands to his chest in a protective manner.

"Come on Lloyd, you know you can talk to me." Jay continued softly. "Was it something Kai said?"

"How do you know about that?" Lloyd's mumble was so faint that Jay almost didn't hear it.

"Zane told me. He also told me to find you." Jay replied, watching Lloyd, who froze.

"Are you going to kick me out of the ninja team?" Lloyd asked sadly, clearly already thinking he knew the answer. Jay was shocked by the question. Why would they be mad at Lloyd, he did nothing wrong. But Kai was definitely going to apologise for this.

"Of course not! We won't kick you out, ever. We're a team, now and forever!" Jay reassured him passionately, reaching out to touch his shoulder. But stopped when Lloyd flinched away.

"But Kai was right, I'm the son of the most evil man in the world." Lloyd sniffed, looking Jay in the eye for the first time since he arrived in the container.

"That doesn't matter. You're not like him, you're good." Jay assured him. Jay was worried about how upset this stupid comment from Kai had affected Lloyd.

"It seems to be the only thing that matters to the world." Lloyd spat bitterly, and Jay watched at he moved his arms, wincing.

"Well it doesn't matter to us. Kai will apologise and you'll see that he was just being an idiot." Jay comforted him, laying a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, even when he tried to flinch away.

Lloyd let out a shuddering breath, but didn't move away from Jay. As they sat in the silent container, Jay became aware of a metallic smell. At first, he thought it was just the smell of the container, but he realised that he recognised the smell. Scared by his suspensions, Jay grabbed Lloyd's arm and pulled it towards him. Lloyd cried out and complained, trying to pull his arm back to his chest. But Jay had seen enough.

"You should have told me you did this, we need to patch that up!" Jay scolded him, not needing to ask why Lloyd had done it. Jay stood up and indicated for Lloyd to stay there. Jay walked out of the container and phoned Nya, the resident first-aider.

"Hey, Nya, can you grab some bandages and antiseptic, and bring them to the location I texted you? Lloyd hurt himself." Jay tried to sound as casual as he could, wanting to impress Nya.

"What! How did he get hurt? Who was he attacked by?" Nya asked frantically, and Jay could hear Kai talking in the background.

"Himself." Jay sighed, and heard Nya gasp. She assured him that she was on her way. Jay put his phone in his pocket, and walked back inside. Lloyd was still in the corner, so Jay sat down by him.

While they waited for Nya, Jay inspected Lloyd's arm. He had drawn three long, bleeding cuts in his arm. The wounds were still bleeding slowly, turning Jay's stomach upside down. He'd never been very good around blood, it made him feel woozy.

Luckily, Nya arrived quickly, jumping off her motorcycle with Kai. Jay was slightly surprised that Kai had come along. He also worried about Lloyd's reaction to this.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to go in there?" Jay asked Kai as Nya rushed inside the container with the first-aid kit. Kai stayed outside of the container with Jay.

"I just feel really bad. I should never have said those things." Kai admitted in frustration. "And I just want to make it up to him."

"You can start by saying these things to him, not me." Jay advised, gently pushing the fire ninja towards the container.

Kai entered. And a few minutes later, he, Lloyd, and Nya exited. Lloyd was holding his arm to his chest again, but this time it was wrapped in a bandage. Nya offered Lloyd a quick ride home, so Kai and Jay were left to walk home by themselves.

As they walked home, Jay asked Kai about what Lloyd had said, but Kai revealed nothing. The silence stretched on, until Kai asked.

"Why did Zane tell you to find Lloyd? Any of us could have done it." Kai asked, looking at Jay. Jay shrugged, then replied truthfully.

"I understand things like that more than you guys do. He talks to me about it."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Kai said, surprised. Jay smiled at him.

"There's a lot you don't know, Kai. Sometimes I feel sorry for you." Jay teased. Kai let out a cry of outrage, and began chasing Jay down the street. Jay dashed away, laughing.

 **AN:** **I honestly don't know about this one. It seems too dark to me. What do you think? I can take it down if you guys want.**

 **Surprisingly, Jay is my least favourite ninja from the TV show. But I kind of like his movie version. I added a darker side to Jay's life, not sure if it sounds realistic.**

 **As for my school, the vandals are being found and expelled from the school. They went into the classrooms and drew dicks everywhere. And wrote abusive words to certain teachers. I hate what they did, it's going to cost the school lots of money to repair!**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	40. Secondary school

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Mono**

 _ **Set before the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The large school building loomed over Kai and his sister. Hundreds of children and teen were streaming towards the entrance. Most of the older ones were complaining about the return to school, but the younger children looked around the area in awe and fear. Kai stood closer to his sister, both to reassure her, and himself. It was their first day at secondary school, and Kai was nervous.

Nya looked up at the school, then back at Kai. "We'll be fine. You make friends really easily!" Nya told him in 'a matter a fact' way. Kai smiled at her words, and was once again surprised by her ability to seemingly read his mind.

"You'll make friends too." He added, and she smiled at him.

"I know that. I wasn't doubting myself, you were." She said smugly. "Ready to go inside?"

"Yeah." Kai steeled his nerves and the two siblings entered the school.

The main corridor was large and filled with students of all shapes and sizes. Large students stood near their lockers, talking, while the younger students ran around, frantically looking for their lockers. Kai read the slip they'd been given. It told them where their class was, and what number locker they had. Nya and Kai's lockers were right next to each other, so they could stay together. Kai wished he wasn't so nervous about this new place, and he really didn't want to leave his sister alone.

As Kai unlocked his locker and began piling text books in, he saw other children of a similar age approach the lockers near him and his sister. It was a group of three boys, but they didn't seem to know each other. They awkwardly began shuffling for room to open their lockers, not looking at anyone. The most confident-looking of the bunch had dark black hair, and he was wearing a rock t-shirt. The next boy was dressed in a blue shirt with a comic book character on it. He had dark, brown, curly hair and his eyes were electric blue. And the last boy had strange glowing eyes, and Kai was convinced he was a robot.

Kai wanted to introduce himself and get to know them, since they would probably be seeing each other for the next few years. But he stopped himself. He was about to head to the classroom, when the black-haired boy suddenly scowled at him.

Scared and confused, it took Kai a moment to realise that the boy was actually looking at something behind him. Then, scared about what could be behind him, Kai turned around. Seeing only a blonde haired kid carrying some books to his locker, Kai looked back at the black-haired boy.

"What is it?" Kai asked, slightly annoyed by the amount of staring the kid was doing. The boy turned his gaze to the spiky-haired kid, and his expression changed to confusion.

"You don't know?" He questioned disbelievingly. Kai shook his head, glancing quickly back at the nervous blonde boy.

"He's the son of Garmadon!" The black-haired boy informed him in a dramatic whisper. Kai froze, shocked. The boy smiled a bit and added. "I had to be in his class in primary school. It was hell!"

"Wow, how did you survive? How evil is he?" Kai asked expectantly. He'd heard about the evil son of Lord Garmadon, but never seen him. If this kid had met him, maybe he could warn everyone. Kai wanted to be prepared if Garmadon's son was in the school.

"I feared for my life every time he was near. And he is really evil. He never plays with anyone, and he always gets really bad grades on his work." The boy informed him, sounding like an expert.

"I hope he's not in my class." Kai admitted, glancing back at the blonde kid. The son of Garmadon was shakily putting books in his locker, then turned and ran away.

"Even if he is, he won't talk to you. He never talks much." The boy assured him, then smiled at him. "What's your name? Mine's Cole."

"Kai. And that's my sister, Nya." Kai replied, pointing to her sister, who just scowled at him.

"Nice to meet you. I hope I bump into you again." Cole voiced, then walked away down the corridor. Kai smiled, happy that he had found an acquaintance.

"We should head to class too." Nya advised, closing her locker and walking over to him. Kai nodded, and the siblings headed down the hallway.

After a few minutes of searching, they found their classroom. The teacher clearly expected students to be late, so she just pointed them to their seats. Kai was surprised and happy to noticed that Cole was in the class, and sat across from him. The black-haired boy smiled at him, leaning back on his chair.

Kai also noticed that the blue-shirted boy, and the possibly-robot kid from earlier were also in the class. The teacher began reading out the register, and Kai found out the names of a few of his new classmates. The people in his class included Betty, Jason, Maxon, Mark, Izzy, Jay, Fred, Adam, Zane, Tegan, Persephone, and Greg.

But just before she reached the end of the register, the teacher was interrupted by the door swinging open, to reveal a blonde boy. Kai gasped slightly, surprised by Lord Garmadon' son's appearance in the class. _Great, and everything was going so well!_

The nervous boy at the door looked at the teacher, lowering his head. The teacher glared at him, clearly angry. She marched towards him.

"And what time do you call this!" She snapped. The boy flinched, then murmured.

"I got lost..."

"Too bad, you're getting a detention!" She hissed, then pointed to his seat. Kai's mind froze in horror as the blonde kid sat nearby. Kai didn't want to spend five years near that devil.

"Okay class, you don't have to, but if you want to, lets welcome Lloyd Garmadon to the class." The teacher sneered. Silence followed her statement, everybody glaring at Lloyd. Kai copied them, but felt a slight pang of sympathy as Lloyd sunk lower into his seat under the harsh stares. But Kai shook that feeling away. This was the son of a devil, not a bullied child.

"Now class, lets begin introductions." The teacher announced. Kai felt his nerves return at the thought of talking about himself at the front of the class.

The teacher introduced herself as Mrs Street, and began calling children up, one by one. Kai shuffled in his seat, anxious. What if he stuttered, or said something wrong. Kai stared at his hands, trying to listen to his classmates.

The most interesting introductions came from Zane, Betty, and Lloyd. Zane introduced himself as the first robot teen, made by Dr Julian. He told the class some of his interests, and made his eyes glow different colours. The class loved him.

Betty was a gymnasts. She jumped over the tables, back flipping over the teacher's desk. The class clapped as she landed on her desk. She explained some of her interests, and her dreams of being an Olympic gold medal winner. Kai felt like anything he did now would be really underwhelming. And everyone seemed to feel the same.

Lloyd's introduction went exactly as you would expect. He came up to the front, mumbled a few word that Kai didn't pick up, and sat down again. The interesting part came after Lloyd sat down, whereupon, a group of boys at the back of the class stood up and shouted some rather harsh words at Lloyd. The kid just kept his head down, not reacting. Kai wasn't familiar with most of the words the boys used, but he knew they were bad. Apparently, Lord Garmadon's last attack, destroyed the home of one of the boys. And now the whole group had a vendetta against Lloyd. The boy's name was Mark.

After all that, Kai was terrified of his own introduction. But, upon seeing his fear, Nya asked if we could go up together. Kai was relieved, but he kept his face neutral. They went to the front of the class and introduced themselves. In the interest of saving time, they only talked about their interests. When they were done, Kai quickly sat back down while the class clapped politely.

The rest of the day consisted of playing games with the class. The teacher said it was about class bonding, and she didn't want anyone left out. Except Lloyd, everyone left Lloyd out. Kai managed to have fun and relax. He talked to more of the class, making new friends. Nya found her own group of friends, and they talked about girl-things that Kai didn't understand or care about.

When the day ended and he walked home, Kai decided that secondary school wasn't as bad as he thought.

 **AN:** **Hope you liked it. I'm probably going to post again tomorrow.**

 **I included my real name in this one, see if you can guess which classmate shares my name. And it's not Betty, she's just an annoying OC my sister made.**

 **In the UK, we don't have lockers, so I didn't know if you were assigned them, or you picked them?**

 **I'm currently stuck on a chapter request. I'm trying to write about when Lloyd became the leader of the ninja, but I keep rewriting it. If you have any ideas, please help.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	41. Trying

**AN: Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Rainbowaly03**

 _ **Set before the movie, just after By the river (chapter 34)**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

One day into training, Lloyd wanted to give up. He'd arrived at Master Wu's temple after school, and Wu had instantly began putting him through his paces. Lloyd's whole body ached. Muscles he didn't even know he had pounded and burned. He lay on his bed, trying not to groan and alert his mum.

 _It has to be a secret,_ Uncle Wu had told him, _she can never know._ Lloyd didn't like the idea of lying to her, but he would have to if he wanted to continue his training. But did he want to continue? Today had just been an endless cycle of running, jumping, and kicking. By the end, Lloyd had been gasping for breath. But Wu told him that he would be doing the same thing tomorrow. Lloyd was tempted to skive.

The teen lay his head down, trying to sleep. He really wanted this ninja training to work, but what if he wasn't good enough? He was the son of Garmadon, how could he ever help Ninjago city? With this doubt in his mind, Lloyd fell asleep.

The next few days past in much the same way. Lloyd would go to school, then head to Wu's temple. He'd train for hours, till he collapsed. As his muscles strengthened, he almost found the hard work relaxing. He was able to let out his pent up stress and anger, and it left him more calm by the end of training.

School was still hell. He spent the whole day trying to avoid everyone, just like before. Only this time, he knew he could defend himself. But Wu made him promise not to seek out any confrontations with his bullies. So Lloyd just glared at them when they weren't looking. And everyone else still treated him like garbage.

Lloyd tried to be more cheerful and talkative in school, wanting to try again at making friends. But his bullies must have noticed his increased confidence, because they cornered him on his way home.

"Well, what do we have here? It seems like you're trapped." Mark sneered, as his gang blocked both ends of the alley. Lloyd frantically looked around for an escape route, but none presented itself. Mark laughed at the blonde teen's fear, stepping closer.

"Ahh, are you gonna cry?" Lloyd clenched his teeth at the bully's taunts, fighting the urge to back away. He hated how helpless Mark always made his feel. So instead of replying, Lloyd gathered his courage, and kicked Mark in the shins.

"Ahh!" Mark cried out, clutching his leg. His gang moved forward, and one boy pushed Lloyd from behind, toppling him onto the ground. Mark let go of his leg and marched up to Lloyd, glaring right into his eyes. "Oh, you are gonna pay for that!"

Lloyd just glared back, feeling a strange surge of confidence. He stood up, facing Mark. He was learning spinjitzu, he could stand up to these bullies!

"Oh, so you think you can disrespect me like that? Well, let me teach you a lesson about the hierarchy in life." Mark growled, grabbing Lloyd's arm and twisting it behind his back. Lloyd tried to lash out, but two of the gang member grabbed him, restraining him. Lloyd began to panic.

"You see, loser, I'm much more important than a whelp like you, so learn your place!" Mark snapped at him. Mark's friend laughed and agreed with that statement, shouting insults at Lloyd.

"Devil!"

"Go back to your father!"

"Just die already!"

Lloyd lowered his head, feeling stupid. How could he have thought that standing up for himself was ever going to work. Mark was right, Lloyd belonged at the bottom.

As Lloyd tried to ignore the taunts, he looked closely at the ground, noticing something. There was a small tunnel opening, hidden in the shadows. If he could get to it, maybe Mark and his gang wouldn't follow him inside.

"Did that help you learn your lesson?" Mark sneered, punching Lloyd in the stomach. "You will never be anything more than a stupid, worthless, evil little brat! Just give up!" Each insult was punctuated by a fist to the stomach.

Lloyd felt tears well up in his eyes, but he kept his head down, slowly loosening his captors' grip. Almost free, Lloyd realised that he needed a distraction for his escape. Seeing his chance, while Mark was distracted by one of his friends, Lloyd spat in Mark's face. While Mark jumped back in shock, Lloyd used a move Master Wu had taught him. He kicked Mark's legs from behind his knees, breaking from his captors' grip. Mark hit the floor with his face, groaning. His gang gasped and stepped back in confusion.

Lloyd ran to the tunnel, ducking inside. His hands touched the slimy sides of the old tunnel, feeling his way into the darkness. The smell of rot hit his nose, but he resisted the urge to gag. Feeling the tunnel slope slightly, Lloyd wondered if it ever ended. What if he got stuck down here, and died. Given his current state of mind, he didn't think that was such a bad outcome. Tears flowed from his eyes as he remembered the bullies words, trying not to believe then, and failing horribly.

He crawled through the tunnel for what seemed like hours, but was probably one. He felt his panic rise every time he felt the tunnel change direction or get smaller. Eventually, a light began to fill the tunnel, giving Lloyd hope of escape.

He crawled faster, making his hands scratched and bloody, but he ignored the pain. As he tumbled out of the tunnel into an alley, Lloyd let out a relieved laugh. Standing up, trying to get his bearings, Lloyd wondered how far it was to Wu's temple.

He recognised the nearby shops. Luckily, he was only a few minutes away from the temple. He looked at his phone; he was over an hour late for Wu's training session. _Damn it!_

Sprinting through the town, Lloyd soon reached the temple on the outskirts of the city. Entering the temple in a haste, Lloyd saw uncle Wu stood in the middle of the room. Lloyd lowered his head, walking slowly towards his master.

"I'm sorry I'm late Master. It won't happen again." Lloyd apologised sincerely. He heard Wu sigh.

"It will happen again, you know that. Just tell me why you're late." Master Wu commanded. Lloyd looked up at his teacher.

"I just ran into some trouble, nothing serious." Lloyd replied, not wanting to disclose the events of his afternoon to his uncle.

"Then why are your hands bleeding?" Wu questioned simply. Lloyd glanced at his hands, and saw large stains of blood streaming from various sized cuts. Wu walked towards him and looked him in the eyes. "Don't lie to me, I will always know."

Lloyd smiled weakly, knowing he was beat. "Sorry Master." He replied, waiting for Wu to tell him to train. But he didn't.

"Come here." Wu told him, walking over to the side of the room, sitting the blonde teen on a bench. "Wait here."

Lloyd watched in confusion as Wu left the room, then returned with some antiseptic and bandages. Wu sat down next to him, and began to clean away the dirt and grime from his hands. Lloyd winced as the antiseptic stung his cuts, but he didn't dare make a sound. Wu finished the cleaning, then wrapped the hands. Lloyd was unused to this kind of care from anyone other than his mum, so he was tense the whole time.

"How did you get these wounds?" Wu asked, clearly expecting a truthful answer. Lloyd flexed his hands, studying the bandages, wondering how he would hide this from his mother.

"Just some stupid bullies." Lloyd replied dismissively. Wu laid a hand on Lloyd's arm.

"It is never 'just some bullies' with you. Just don't take anything they say to heart." Uncle Wu advised gently. Lloyd sighed and put his head in his wrapped hands, his doubts floating to the surface of his mind.

"Do you think I can do this, be a spinjitzu master?" Lloyd asked uncertainly. "I just don't know if I should even try anymore!"

"It will take time, and effort, but one day you will be a master." Wu reassured him passionately, patting him on the arm. "Effort is the best part of living, because it makes us ready for the world."

"Thanks Master Wu." Lloyd smiled tentatively at his uncle. Maybe this new life could work, even if it was hard at times.

"You will be one of my best students, I guaranty it." Wu smiled back, looking at his nephew happily. "Now, lets start training!"

 **AN:** **there, done. I was inspired to do this because I was looking back at some of the comments, and I saw this one.**

 **I wrote this while listening to 'Unbreakable' by Faydee ft. Miracle.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	42. Why

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. It came out of nowhere..I'm sorry...**

 _ **Set before the movie.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The first time Lloyd experienced the harsh side of the world...he was three years old. His mother had plucked up the courage to go to a nursery, and quickly regretted it. The atmosphere in the room dropped by five hundred degrees when they walked in, but Lloyd didn't notice. Koko let go of Lloyd's hand, indicating to the toys in the middle of the room. Not seeing the harsh glares he was getting, the toddler bumbled over.

Sitting down by a few blocks of brightly coloured wood, Lloyd looked back at his mum, confused. Why wasn't she following him? Instead, she was talking to another woman, who was clearly angry and frustrated. Lloyd wanted to go see what was happening, but the toys looked more interesting. _Grown-up are weird._

As he stacked the blocks, other toddlers began to notice his presence. Being young and innocent, the kids began to invite Lloyd into their games. Lloyd quickly agreed. He'd never played with other kids of his age, and was curious about it.

They began a small game of 'Work', in which each toddler had a job. There was a cook, a fire fighter, a policeman, and a doctor. Lloyd was given the role of the policeman, and was dressed up in a hat and a jacket. Holding a pair of plastic handcuffs, Lloyd watched the other kids get ready.

The cook had a small, pretend kitchen set, and began to make strange foods for the group. Lloyd was given a bowl containing a wooden banana and a chicken leg. The fire fighter ran around, hitting anything red with his fire extinguisher. The doctor followed him around, checking all the abused toys for injuries. Lloyd decided to get involved, and began chasing the rogue fire fighter, trying to arrest him. Laughing as he ran after the other toddler, Lloyd wondered why his mother had never taken him here before. _I wish I could play like this everyday, instead of on my own!_

Tripping on a block, the fire fighter landed on the floor. Lloyd saw his chance and handcuffed the boy, who laughed as he tried to stand up without using his hands. He and Lloyd began to try and act like it was a real situation.

"You're under arrest for...hitting!" Lloyd exclaimed in what he hoped was a commanding voice.

"You'll never catch me!" Said the other boy, dashing off. Lloyd followed, but didn't even need to stop the fire fighter. The boy ran about a meter before he tripped and landed on his face again. Lloyd rolled the boy over, both laughing.

"GENE, GET AWAY FROM THAT DEVIL! NOW!" The scream made Lloyd jump, and turn to see a woman marching over, scowling murderously. Lloyd backed away slightly as the woman grabbed the other boy's hand, dragging him away. Lloyd let out a little cry of protest, and so did the other boy, as they were separated.

"Devil child. Leave my son alone." The woman spat, turning back to the blonde toddler. Lloyd's side burned as he received a biting kick from the woman. He lay on the ground, winded. Tears of confusion and fear filled his eyes.

"What are you doing? He's just a boy!" Lloyd cried with relief as he heard his mum, and felt her arms wrap around him. Turning his head towards her, he cried into her top.

"He is not _just a boy_! He is Lord Garmadon's son! I don't want him hurting my angel of a son!" The woman shouted back, scaring Lloyd. Koko picked him up, holding him in her arms as she faced the angry woman.

"He wasn't hurting your son, they were just playing!" Koko argued back, holding Lloyd tighter as he wriggled about slightly.

"I know what I saw! You had better take that freak of nature and leave, before I call the police!" The lady threatened, standing right in front of Koko, glaring into her eyes.

"Fine, I don't want Lloyd playing in this place either." Koko replied sternly, turning to the door, ready to leave. The woman shouted one last bit of abuse before they could leave.

"I don't know why you're even trying! You should just jump off a bridge, with your devil-spawn!" The woman shouted, and Koko slammed the door behind her.

Lloyd reached out towards the door weakly. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to play. Tears of confusion fell down his face as he was taken away from the other children, and the most fun he'd had in ages. Turning to his mum, ready to complain, Lloyd realised his mum was sad too.

She had tears running down her face as she carried him home. Lloyd reached out to try and wipe her tears away, but the action just increased them. As they walked home, strangers tried to kick her as they past. Small sobs escaped Koko's mouth, making Lloyd even more confused and scared. _What's wrong?_

When they reached the apartment, Koko quickly put Lloyd on the floor, and locked the door. The toddler watched as his mum returned from the kitchen with a glass of red juice. He looked at her, still annoyed by their abrupt departure from the nursery.

"Why'd we leave?" Lloyd asked, bewildered. Koko sighed, and took a drink of her juice.

"We just had to, okay." She told him calmly, but with an underlying tone of frustration. Lloyd decided to change the subject, before she got upset again.

"Why did that woman shout? Did I do something wrong?" Lloyd asked, looking up at his mother. She picked him up, placing him next to her on the sofa.

"People just don't know us. They will one day." Koko promised, but Lloyd knew she didn't believe her own words. He remembered something the woman had said.

"Who's Lord Garmadon?" Lloyd asked innocently, but frowned when his mother grew sadder.

"Garmadon is your father. And he is a great man, in his own way." She replied to the confused child. Lloyd smiled.

"I have a father! What's a father?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Umm, a father is like a mother, but a boy." She explained awkwardly, clearly not sure how to explain it to a three year old.

Lloyd just nodded, hugging his mum, because she still looked sad. He rested his head on her side, feeling sleepy. Koko ran her hand over his head in a calming gesture.

"Why isn't my dad here, with us?" Lloyd asked quietly, as he fell asleep. Koko sighed.

"It's complicated. You'll know when you're older." She said, and Lloyd closed his eyes, exhausted after the day's events. His side still hurt from the woman's kick, but he quickly fell asleep, ignoring it.

 **AN:** **okay, this is hard to say... I'm not going to be updating this story very often anymore.**

 **I know, I'm sorry. But I'm losing my inspiration for this oneshot series. Every oneshot just feels like a chore now, and I want to try something else.**

 **I'm not abandoning this story, I will still try to update. But most of my efforts will be put towards my new oneshot series.**

 **I've loved doing this, it has really helped my writing. Because of this fic, I went up two grades in English! And I've loved the support and ideas you guys have given me. I WILL POST AGAIN! Just not that much.**

 **We have almost reached 200 reviews, and I am very proud. This has been really fun, and I'll see you again soon.**

 **My new oneshot series will be posted soon. It will be about the TV show instead. Same rules; not romance, or ships. But I will need ideas for that one as well. Hope to see you there.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	43. Dragons

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. This is sort of an AU, but every event had been the same up to this point, it just diverges a bit.**

 **This was requested by: Guest...sort of. Your request inspired this.**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Cole was normally a very chill guy, but the days event were threatening this attitude. He looked at Master Wu, and didn't comprehend his words.

"What did you just say?" Cole asked incredulously. The other ninja looked equally confused. They were all stood in the middle of the Wu's temple. Cole and the others hadn't been here since Wu gave them the warehouse.

"I said, you have only just scrapped the surface of your elemental power. You have the power of the Dragon." Wu replied seriously, looking slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself.

The ninja looked at each other in confusion. What did Master Wu mean? Was this a new lesson? It felt strange to know that everything they had achieved so far was only minor.

Lloyd stepped forward, looking at Wu in bewilderment. "And how long have you known this?" He asked, watching Wu.

"Yeah, that could have been useful to know when Garmadon was attacking!" Kai exclaimed, also stepping forward. Nya joined them, scowling slightly.

"It was not your time to know. And I forgot." Wu replied simply. Cole frowned at Wu's admittance that he had forgotten. _Maybe he is losing it in his old age._

"Well why are you telling us now? Or did you only just remember." Nya said sarcastically. Wu hit her on the head with his staff.

"Because I believe you are ready to know." Wu corrected her, walking back and forth slowly. "You have all mastered your elemental power."

"So how do we use this 'Dragon power'?" Jay asked tentatively, looking slightly scared.

"First, you must clear your minds. Stand still and empty your thoughts." Wu commanded, pointing his staff at the ninja.

They instantly stood stone-still. They'd done this many times before, it was one of Wu's favourite warm-up activities. Cole pushed all his thoughts out of his mind, till he was just floating in a clear conscious. He only focused on Wu's words.

"Now, feel the power inside you. Bring it to the surface, but don't release it. Hold it just at the surface." Wu continued, walking around the students.

Cole felt the Earth's power under his feet, and within him. He pulled at it, but didn't push it up and out like he usually did. He fought to keep the power under control as it increased. He felt some of the energy slip out, and the ground rumbled slightly. Cursing, Cole gripped the power harder, forcing it to stay.

As he began to sweat from the effort, Cole heard the unmistakable sound of Kai swearing. Opening one eye, Cole saw that the fire ninja had lit the floor around him. The flames were quickly put out by Nya, but Wu hit Kai with his staff.

"I said control. Please refrain from burning down my temple." Wu snapped at them, then continued to walk around.

Cole's head pounded from the effort of holding in the power. He hoped Wu told them the next step soon. His fellow ninja looked equally drained. Kai was still setting fire to his hands and feet. A thin layer of ice had formed around Zane's feet, quickly melting form the nearby fire. Static crackled and buzzed on Jay's hair, making it stand up. Lloyd's hands and feet were glowing a pale green. And Nya was stood in a puddle of water, but it was also helping to put out Kai's fire.

"Now, imagine the power is a blanket. A large, heavy blanket. Imagine the blanket is being laid over you, covering every inch of your body." Wu instructed in a calming voice.

Cole imagined his power flattening out, like the surface of the earth. The cloak of earth wasn't just brown, it was covered in the colours of all the jewels and gems of the earth. With this blanket in his mind, Cole wrapped himself in it, letting it fall over his skin.

At first, he thought he was imagining it. But no. As the figurative blanket fell over him, he felt a numb, cooling sensation, like someone had poured water on his back. Shocked by this sudden experience, Cole opened his eyes. But they weren't his eyes...

As he blinked to focus his vision, Cole noticed an instant difference. Everything was thrown into sharp clarity. The light seemed brighter, colours were more vivid. And he was taller, his eye line at least four times higher than before. And even from this height, he could pick out the fine grains of dust that dotted the walls of the temple.

Staggering back in confusion, Cole was shocked to discover that, instead of two legs responding to his shock, four did. Looking down, Cole almost screamed at the sight of four large, black, scaled talons. The claws at the end of each toe were razor sharp, shining with a silvery-white colour. His ebony scales covered his legs, continuing up his whole body.

Speaking of his body, he turned his head around to look at it. At first, he was shocked by the manoeuvrability of his neck. He could bend it right round, and it was almost as long as a giraffe's. It was covered in the same charcoal scales, but small silver patterns ran along it, and it was topped by a ridge of long spikes. His spines flowed down to the tip of his tail, alternating in size. His underbelly was shining with silver scales. But the most eye-catching feature was his wings.

They were large, each at least twice his body size. The actual bones of the wings were still an onyx black. But the membranes of the wings, while still a deep raven, were also peppered with small, bright, silver scales. Cole was almost mesmerized by the pattern, thinking of the night sky. A scream broke his trance.

Twisting his head, Cole saw five similarly sized dragons. The scream had come from the blue dragon, who was now staring at his body in shock. The lightning blue dragon looked almost exactly the same as Cole, but was maybe slightly smaller. It was covered in various shades of blue scales, with darker scales covering the top of its body, and a paler underbelly. Unlike Cole, the blue dragon had no pattern on his wings, just pale blue membrane.

"Jay?" Cole asked cautiously, stepping slowly towards the dragon, still unused to his new legs. The blue dragon's head snapped towards him, and Cole recognised Jay's bright blue eyes.

"Cole? What happened? Why are we like this?" Jay gasped frantically, looking at the other dragons in the temple.

Not sure of the answer, Cole looked over to study his friends' new forms. The azure dragon, Nya, was very similar in size and pattern to Jay, except her colours were of a different shade. The most striking thing about her was her long, winding, horns that rose above her head. The oddest looking dragon was Zane, who was a large, white and pale blue dragon with sharp, icicle-like scales rising from his head, spine, tail, and neck. Kai's scales were a blazing red, with some patterns of orange and yellow mixed in, and long, twisting horns rose from his head. Kai's wings were also the largest, spanning almost twice the length of Cole's. Lloyd was a dragon of a similar size to Cole, with mixture of green coloured scales, reminding Cole of a camouflage jacket. Like Zane, Lloyd had sharp horns, but only on his head.

"Students, you have unlocked the power of the dragon. You now have the ability to change into the form of a dragon, to aid you in your fights." Master Wu' voice filled the silent air. Cole and the other whipped their heads around, spotting Wu by the door to the temple.

"What do we do now? How do we change back?" Lloyd asked, stepping forward, slipping slightly on the floor as his talons scratched the tiles.

"To return to a human form, you have to repeat the meditation you just did." Wu explained, then opened the large double doors. "But why would you want to change back so soon, go out and fly."

At Wu's encouragement, the teen-dragons ran towards the doors. As he moved, Cole got more familiar with moving his four legs, and could now run without tripping. Some of his friends stumbled, but soon got the hang of it.

Bursting out of the temple, all the ninja tried to flap their wings. But they only succeeded in hitting each other. Cole bounded down the path to the flat ground outside Wu's temple. His friends followed, and used the extra space to spread out.

Cole flapped his large wings, pumping them as hard as he could. But nothing happened. Huffing with frustration, Cole was surprised to see a plume of smoke escape his nose. As he looked at his friends, he saw that they weren't having anymore success at flying. Giving up, Cole stepped back to watch his friends.

While he watched, he tried to breath fire. At first, only smoke and heat would exit his jaws, but after some practice, he was able to spit out a jet of flames. Pleased with his achievements, he looked over at his friends, wanting to show them. But he was shocked to see that Kai and Nya were already in the air, trying to coach the others. Cole ambled over, listening carefully.

"Okay, you just need to flap your wings like this." Kai explained energetically, flapping his wings almost horizontally. The other ninja copied his movements, and soon everyone rose into the air.

Cole was surprised by the amount of effort it took to lift himself into the sky. Once he was high enough, buffeted by the high winds, Cole relaxed his frantic wing beats. Instead, he rode along a wave of wind, almost gliding. He circled the temple, laughing with amazement.

He felt like he could fly anywhere, do anything. Up in the sky, the world looked so insignificant compared to majesty of the open sky. He and his friends played tricks in the air, spinning in circles and rolling into flips. Diving head first, Cole pulled up at the last minute, drawing calls of amazement from his fellow ninja.

As the sun began to set, they played over the water, splashing each other and diving beneath the surface. Nya discovered that she could breath under water, which led to many more games.

But after a few hours, the teens grew tired. They flapped back to the temple, where Wu ran them through the meditation again. Back in his human form, Cole felt weak and useless, but a part of him was glad to in his real body.

As the ninja walked home, talking joyously about the events of the day, Cole studied his hands. He still remembered the feeling of the talons, strong and powerful. But he preferred his human hands, that could hug people, and shake hands with new friends. Yes, dragons were cool, but Cole was glad to be a human.

 **AN:** **Like I said, this can be a AU. I like the idea of them having dragon forms, but it's not a headcanon for these oneshots. If you want, you can request a oneshot that involves this power. But it won't be used without a specific request.**

 **If you want a better idea of what the dragon forms look like, I was basing them off of the 'Wings of fire' dragons. Just type 'Wings of fire' into google, and the images that come up are what I used. Cole is supposed to be a Nightwing. Jay is a blue sandwing. Nya is a seawing. Zane is an Icewing. Kai is a Skywing. And Lloyd is a green hybrid of a Skywing and a Nightwing.**

 **Hope this wasn't too weird for you. I am trying to stick to a pattern of one oneshot for this story, then one oneshot for my other story. But it might not be daily.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	44. Serpentine

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. Sorry it's late...**

 **This was requested by: Guest. And Mono**

 _ **Set after the movie.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The humid air of the forest surrounded Nya, making her sweat. She'd deliberately worn thin clothes, but the heat was still unbearable. She ducked under some low-hanging vines, flinching when the damp leaves swatted her face. Up ahead, she saw Lloyd, holding a map, leading them to their destination.

The trees towered above her, and their wide leave provided her with some welcome shade. The path under her feet was damp and muddy, and blocked by thousands of vines and tall grasses. She pulled her boot on of another mud puddle, shaking it clean with anger. They had be travelling for hours, and she was sick and tired of it.

"Where are we even going?" Kai, a few paces in front of her, asked in frustration. Lloyd turned around, still looking at the map.

"Wu said we just have to follow this path." Lloyd replied, looking at the map in confusion. "We should be here now."

"That's just great! We're lost!" Kai complained, trudging on. Nya sighed and fought her way through some brambles, wanting to keep up. Kai asked another question a few minutes later. "Why are we out here?"

"I told you. Master Wu wants us to deal with some 'snake-creatures' or something." Lloyd replied, walking along the path without looking back. Kai just sighed and the group continued on.

At one point while they walked, Nya could hear Zane, Cole, and Jay talking behind her. She glanced back, and saw that Jay had managed to lose his boot in the mud. She shouted back to Lloyd and Kai.

"Jay's lost his boot. We need to stop and find it." Nya shouted a the two boys, and they began walking back to their fellow ninja.

The extraction of the wayward boot was more time consuming than Nya expected. They had to wait for Cole to find it, buried in the mud, then wait even longer for the earth ninja to extract it. And when it finally showed itself, Jay refused to wear it. So Nya was forced to use her water powers to clean the mud-ridden footwear.

Because of this distraction, the ninja didn't hear the enemy approach. The dark, slithering shapes moved through the foliage with ease, twisting and turning with the trees. The attackers reached the bracken a couple of meters from the unsuspecting ninja. The leader's eyes glowed a dark red, and a soft hiss escaped his mouth.

In the end, it was the stupidity of one of the soldiers that alerted the ninja. Trying to look menacing, the snake-soldier lashed his tail, which struck a nearby tree. The resulting 'thwak' sent bark flying into the air, and the snake quickly dashed behind a tree to hide. But the damage had been done.

"What was that?" Cole asked, looking towards the source of the noise. The other ninja followed his gaze, trying to spot the culprit.

"Maybe it was an animal?" Jay suggested nervously, now reunited with his boot. Lloyd stepped forward, peering into the forest.

"I'm going to take a-" Lloyd's comment was cut off by the sudden appearance of a large, humanoid snake. The red-eyed beast lashed out with its tail, wrapping the green ninja's neck in a tight squeeze.

Shocked and staggered by the sudden attack on their leader, the ninja didn't react as quickly as they should have, only jumping into action when the other Serpentine emerged from the forest.

Kicking out frantically at the face of the red-eyed snake-man, Kai and Nya were able to force it to release Lloyd. Dropping to the ground, coughing, Lloyd began organising the ninja.

"Aim to attack from the back of their heads. It's a blind spot." Lloyd informed them, joining the fight.

Nya nodded and quickly ran to help Jay, who was struggling with a blue Serpentine. Because she approached from behind, the snake never saw her coming. Using that to her advantage, Nya used her spear to stab it in the neck. As the blood splattered over its once blue scales, the Serpentine staggered away from Jay, falling to the ground.

"Thanks, you're really awesome, Nya." Jay blushed awkwardly at her. She just smiled at him, then turned to the next Serpentine.

Together, Jay and Nya were able to wound and defeat five Serpentine in a few minutes. The ferocious sounds of the battles nearby made it hard to concentrate. But Nya was trained to do just that. Striking a red snake-man on the head, Nya twisted around to look at her team's progress.

Most of the Serpentine had been defeated, and now lay on the forest floor, dead or injured. The rest had fled back into the undergrowth, hissing angrily. Only one snake remained, the red-eyed leader. Getting a proper look at him, Nya could see that its scales were blue, with yellow patterns covering back. Lloyd, Kai, and Zane had it surrounded.

"Why did you attack us?" Zane asked the spitting snake, aiming his bow at its head. The snake-man hissed angrily, but replied.

"You chase us from our homes, so we make new ones, and now you chase us from them!" He spat (for it definitely sounded masculine), displaying his fangs angrily.

"What home? We were told you were attacking people." Lloyd questioned, looking at the Serpentine. The snake wheeled around to face Lloyd, narrowing its eyes.

"We fight because we want to see humans wiped from the face of Ninjago!" The ferocious snake seethed, lashing his tail. Suddenly, the foliage all around the path began to rattle and shake ominously. The lead snake hissed triumphantly. "And now we will defeat you, you pesky ninja!"

The edges of the path exploded, and a swarm of Serpentine slithered out. Their scales shined in the weak sunlight, and their array of colours almost made the sight beautiful. Except for the fact that Nya was look at what could very well be her death. All the ninja moved into a circle, protecting each others' backs.

Working as a team, they were able to keep the snakes at bay. But there were only six of them, and over twenty snakes. Nya stabbed another snake with her spear, and felt a well of hopelessness grow with in her. How were they going to survive this?

They fought on of as long as they could, but, inevitable, the Serpentine broke their protective circle. Separated, the ninja struggled to remain in the battle. But Lloyd continued to shout streams of encouragement, helping them keep up the fighting.

"Kai, use your fire to set the leaf litter alight. The snakes can't jump to avoid it." Lloyd commanded. Kai nodded, and flames burst out of his hands, lighting up the dry leaves. As snakes slithered towards the fire ninja, they were unpleasantly surprised to feel their scales melting.

"Cole, create a pit we can push the Serpentine into. They can't climb vertically." The green ninja ordered, fighting off a black snake-man.

Nya couldn't see Cole, but she felt the vibrations under her feet, and the curses of falling snakes. Spinning in the air, Nya lashed out with her spear, removing the threat of three Serpentine. Suddenly, Lloyd was near her, pointing at one of the attacking snakes.

"Blast water into its nose. They can't breath through their mouths, only their noses." Lloyd shouted at her over the clashing sounds of battle.

It seemed kind of cruel, but Nya told herself that they started it. If this was what she had to do to protect her friends, she would do it without hesitation. She collected her power, then blasted it at the oncoming Serpentine.

On impact, the water pushed the snakes back, but as the water cleared, Nya could see them struggling to breath, tossing their heads to try and remove the moisture. Most were able to clear their noses, but a few weren't so luck.

Seeing the destruction of his forces, the lead Serpentine hissed in frustration, lashing out at his nearest general. Holding the terrified general in front of him, the leader spat his orders at him.

"Aim for their leader. He's keeping them coordinated!" The red-eyed leader spat, pointing at the green ninja. The general nodded hastily, and began bellowing the new orders to the troops.

Nya felt a distinctive shift in the battle. A low, loud hissing spread through the ranks of Serpentine, as if they were talking to each other. And they probably were.

As more and more of the snakes ignored her in favour of moving towards Lloyd, Nya dashed over to Jay. He looked at her, smiled shyly, then they both studied the enemy, trying to understand what they were doing.

Even though most of the Serpentine had surrounded Lloyd, a few were left to distract the other ninja. Jay and Nya joined up with Zane, and together they fought towards their leader. Stepping back to blast the snakes with water, Nya saw Lloyd.

The green ninja was surrounded by a circle of hissing snakes, and the only thing holding them at bay was a large, green shield. It shimmered with every hit from the Serpentine warriors, and Lloyd was clearly struggling to hold the shield in place.

Nya suddenly found her view blocked by a massive, two-headed snake. The two-headed warrior struck out with its fangs, trying to bite her. She jumped back and swung her spear at the enemy, leaving a deep, bleeding gash. But the Serpentine hardly noticed, didn't even flinch.

The red snake barged forward, knocking Nya, Jay, and Zane to the ground. As the ghastly beast prepared to strike them, Nya closed her eyes. She could feel the hot breath of the snake, as it leaned over them. She wished she could use her spear, but it had been knock into the mud. Jay held her hand, and she had never been gladder of his presence. She opened her eyes, wanting to face her death with dignity.

But when she opened her eyes again, she saw that the red snake was striking a pale green dome. She could hear its curses of frustration, but only faintly. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she couldn't believe that she was still alive. Her hands shook, and her heart raced. She had escaped death, and for a moment, she had forgotten how to live.

When she recovered enough to think clearly, she frantically looked for Jay, and Zane of course. She was relieved to see that, although equally shocked, they were both alive. They scrambled to their feet, ready to face the red snake.

Nya look out of the shield, and couldn't see Lloyd. How were they supposed to fight if Lloyd didn't remove the shield. Not thinking, Nya kicked the shield angrily. Zane grabbed her arm quickly.

"Don't, it weakens Lloyd if you attack the shield." Zane explained patiently. Nya felt stupid, and stepped back again.

"How are we going to get out if Lloyd won't drop the shield?" Nya asked in frustration.

"We just have to wait, I guess." Jay replied, looking at the fight outside the dome.

Nya hated that idea, but she couldn't think of an alternative. Angrily, she paced back and forth in the dome, kicking up dirt. Looking outside, she saw Kai and Cole fighting towards the centre of the Serpentine, leaving a trail of wounded snakes. Soon, they were so far into the mass of writhing snakes, that Nya could no longer see them.

After a few minutes of suspense, Nya was glad to see the shield fall. But then her fear returned. Why had the shield fallen? Dashing to the outskirts of the battle, the freed ninja joined the fight. Nya could feel the ground rumbling and the searing heat of flames roll over her.

Whatever was happening at the centre, it did the trick. A loud hiss echoed over the battlefield, and as one, all the Serpentine staggered away. Many still lay on the ground, but they'd never move again. Seeing the full extent of the battle, Nya was surprised at how many snakes had been killed. She looked at her friends in shock.

Jay, Zane, and Nya trudged through the bodies towards the centre, looking for the other half of the team. Knowing her brother anywhere, Nya was the first to spot him. Kai was knelt down, looking a something, while Cole waved them over.

Running over, Nya and the other two arrived by Cole. Looking down at Kai, Nya was shocked to see Lloyd. The green gi was stained with blood, and Kai was trying to slow the blood flow from a large gash in Lloyd's side. Seeing his sister, Kai began asking her for help.

Being the resident first-aider, Nya always carried the first-aid kit with her. She quickly removed it from her pocket, and began looking for the bandages. Handing Kai the equipment, Nya used the antiseptic to clear the area around the wound. Her hands shook with nerves. She had never treated a wound as serious as this, and she was scared of doing something wrong. She avoided touching the wound directly, scared of causing Lloyd pain. But it soon became clear that she couldn't leave it. Mud had already mixed in with the blood, and infection was the last thing they needed.

Wincing slightly, Nya pressed the antiseptic wipes on Lloyd's wound. He remained ominously still. Gaining confidence, Nya wiped the dirt and blood away, using water to help clean the deeper parts of the injury.

Once clean, the wound was easy to inspect. It was long, but not deep enough to harm any organs. Nya breathed out a relieved sigh. She had no idea what to do if an organ had been injured. Quickly wrapping the wound with the bandages, Nya looked at her brother.

He looked tried, and had a small cut on his arm. When he met her eyes, Nya could see worry. She reached out her hand, and began gently cleaning his wound. He didn't protest, just sat there. It unnerved her. Lloyd remained still on the ground, wheezing slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, maybe a little to harshly. Kai just shook his head, sighing.

"How are we going to get home. Lloyd is too injured to walk, and I have no idea where we are!" Kai exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"Zane can find the way back." Jay, who had just sat down near them, replied confidently. Nya nodded. Zane was practically a walking GPS.

Kai smiled slightly, then looked over at Cole and Zane, who were talking a few feet away. Nya looked up and saw the darkening sky. _We need shelter, but where?_

"Lets get moving. We need to find somewhere to stay." Nya exclaimed, standing up quickly. Kai and Jay followed suit, and Zane bent down to pick Lloyd up.

They began their slow, muddy walk. Everyone was exhausted after the battle, and the pace was interrupted by frequent rests. But after a few hours, the ninja spotted an overhang.

On closer inspection, they discovered that water had formed a small cave behind the overhang. The ground was hard, but dry. Squeezing in, the ninja settled down for the night.

Sitting next to Lloyd, keeping an eye on him, Nya watched the forest darken, until she couldn't see a single tree. Kai was on guard duty, and spent his time pacing up and down. Jay was sat next to Nya, watching her when he thought she wasn't looking.

The quiet of the cave almost tempted Nya into sleep, but just before she dozed off, she heard Lloyd stir next to her. Sitting up straight again, Nya leaned round to look into his face, trying to see if he was awake. She was greeted by two tired green eyes.

"Hey Lloyd, are you awake?" Nya asked gently, moving in front of him. The green eyes blinked a few times, then he replied.

"If I'm not, this is one weird dream." Lloyd joked, making Nya smile. Jay came forward to see Lloyd too.

"What happened back there?" Jay asked Lloyd. Nya was tempted to elbow the lightning ninja. That was hardly the right thing to ask an injured person. Lloyd just frowned, trying to remember.

"I'm not sure. I think my shield broke when I get hurt." Lloyd guessed, trying to push himself into a sitting position. Nya gently helped him, and soon he was leaning against the cave wall, wincing slightly with the pain of moving his wound.

"It doesn't matter. We just need to get some sleep. Then we can find our way home." Kai snapped, suddenly appearing behind Jay. After scaring the life out of the curly haired teen, Kai sat down as well.

"Good idea." Nya agreed, moving around to get comfortable on the rocky ground. Lloyd lowered himself down, and was soon asleep again. Jay lay down too, a little bit too close to Nya, but for once, Nya didn't really mind. Kai resumed his guarding, telling Jay that he was next.

As the hard ground tried to bruise every limb on her body, her exhaustion caught up with her. Even in the uncomfortable conditions, the water ninja fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow would bring its own problems, but Nya was to tired to care.

 **AN:** **I know, the ending is stupid. But honestly, I can't make it better. I hope it's not too bad. I had to stop, it was getting too long.**

 **So sorry about this late update, but life got in the way. GCSEs are in full swing, and I may only be able to update on the weekends, sorry. I had an interview yesterday, for a college. And I've been sick with a cold that gives me headaches, which makes it really hard to think. It has been hell.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	45. Understanding 2

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. Or not, it gets really dark...**

 **Edit:** **I had to reupload this multiple times. was being weird.**

 **This was requested by: Mono and Guest.**

 _ **Set during 'Understanding'. You will need to read that one first.**_

 _ **Warning, includes self-harm, swear words, and suicidal thoughts. Wow, I'm sorry about this one...**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

The sound of Cole and Kai's conversation was easily drowned out by his headphones. Lloyd was sat on the sofa in the warehouse, watching Nya and Zane training together. As they demonstrated their skills, Lloyd tried to memorize their moves, so he could use them as well. He yawned suddenly, looking at the clock. 05:00pm. _Maybe I should head home soon?_

But before he could fully consider this, he turned his attention to Kai and Cole. He took his headphones out. Their words caught his notice.

"My dad is the best, he makes weapons!" Kai argued, smirking at Cole.

"Yeah, and weapons hurt people! That's not a good thing." Cole retorted, then added. "My dad sings and plays music!"

"I think your dad's music does more harm than weapons do. Have you heard his songs?" Kai countered, smiling at his own joke. Cole scolded at the fire ninja.

"You won't know art if it hit you in the face." Cole teased, then made another argument. "My dad is more popular than yours, no one cares about weapons anymore."

"Hey, weapons are still important. You have one on your back right now." Kai retaliated, pointing to the hammer on Cole's back. Cole smirked, pulling his hammer into his hands.

"You want to finish this with a fight?" Cole asked, smiling. Kai nodded, bringing out his sword.

Lloyd knew this was just banter, but he didn't want it to escalate into a fight. The green ninja stepped off the sofa and walked between them.

"Guys, stop." Lloyd sighed, holding up his hands. Cole and Kai lowered their weapons, but continued to argue.

"We're not gonna hurt each other, Lloyd." Cole voiced in exasperation. The earth ninja then turned back to Kai, smirking. "I just need to teach Kai who has the cooler dad."

"You can join in too, Lloyd." Kai offer, clearly not thinking about Lloyd's reaction to this. Lloyd just scowled at him, frowning.

"I'm not going to join your stupid argument. You both have great dads." Lloyd retorted, wanting this banter to end. But Kai was too caught up in it.

"Aww, but you'd love it. And yes, my dad is the best, but Cole needs convincing of that fact." Kai complained, reminding Lloyd of an annoying child.

"He is not, my dad is the best. And leave Lloyd out of this, he already said no." Cole snapped, stepping towards the fire ninja.

"Fine. But my father is the mist romantic. He has never cheated on my mum. And she was his first love." Kai dismissed Lloyd from the argument, much to the green ninja's relief. Kai then went back to bragging about his father.

"Probably because no one would go out with him." Cole teased, smiling to show that he meant no aggression in his words. The earth ninja then counterattacked. "Well, my dad on the other hand, has managed to woo too many women to count."

"My dad is loyal. Not like your dads!" Kai snapped, clearly hurt by the comment, even if Cole didn't mean it. The angry ninja pointed at Cole and Lloyd. Lloyd frowned upon hearing that he was being included in this banter again. "At least my dad didn't abandoned or scare away his wife!"

"Hey, my mum didn't leave him of her own free will, you know that!" Cole shouted, looking really upset suddenly. Lloyd knew that Cole's mother had died a few months before he began his ninja training. The green ninja suddenly felt very angry with Kai.

"That was too far Kai, just drop this argument already!" Lloyd snapped, standing face to face with the spiky-haired teen. Kai scowled at him, and Lloyd could see guilt in his eyes, but if Kai found anything hard, it was backing down.

"Fine, Cole's dad didn't scare his wife away, but yours did!" Kai retorted. Lloyd was shocked by Kai's words, and angered by them.

"Don't bring me into this, you prick!" Lloyd snapped. He knew he was being just as unreasonable as Kai now, but the fire in his veins urged him on.

"No, your father was so evil, his own lover didn't want to stay!" Kai taunted, looking Lloyd in the eyes. "I beat he doesn't even care."

"Stop it, just stop!" Lloyd shouted, panicking slightly.

He could feel the venom in his blood reacting to his anger, flooding his thoughts. He didn't want to attack his friend, no matter how mad he was. But Lloyd was struggling to kept his mind clear under Kai's words. Looking up at Kai, Lloyd saw his friend back away slightly, seeing the red that was now covering his green eyes. Lloyd's heart thumped with panic, feeling his mind slip under. _No..._

Lloyd awoke quickly, disoriented and confused. He tried to move, but felt something, or someone, restraining him.

"Is he okay?" Cole asked, his voice floating above Lloyd. As he shook his head to clear his vision, Lloyd saw that he was on the floor, held down by Cole's strong arms. A few metres away, Kai was sat on the floor, being helped to his feet by Nya.

"He's fine, just being a big baby." Nya replied to Cole, smirking at her brother, who just scowled at her angrily. She snorted at his expression, then asked. "Is Lloyd awake?"

"I think so." Cole's face suddenly filled Lloyd's wavy vision, making him start slightly. Lloyd refused to remain on the ground, so he pushed himself out from under Cole's grip. Cole let him, seeing that the green ninja's eyes were once again forest green.

"You okay Lloyd." Nya inquired gently, still stood near her angry brother.

Lloyd didn't reply, just stood up and looked at them nervously. He knew he must have attack them, probably Kai. And he feared their reaction. Would they see how evil he was and chase him away? Would they attack him in retaliation? Were they even friends anymore? He knew that they'd promised not to blame him for his fits, but what if they changed their mind? As these thoughts raced around Lloyd's terrified mind, Kai had stepped forward.

"Get out of here! You Devil's son, look what you did!" Kai screamed, pointing at a small cut on his arm. It was barely a scratch, but to Lloyd's guilty mind, it looked like a massive wound.

Horrified, both by Kai's words and his own actions, Lloyd ran towards the door. As he scrambled out of the warehouse, he could hear the ninja calling after him, telling him to stop. _They probably want to beat me up to teach me a lesson, I deserve it._

But instead of stopping, Lloyd kept running. Tears streamed down his face as he dashed through the streets, not looking where he was going. After a few minutes, Lloyd bumped into a man talking on his phone. His impact sent both of them to the floor, and the expensive phone smashed against the concrete.

"Get off me. How dare you, you fool!" The man shouted, pushing himself to his feet. Lloyd also scrambled up, backing away from the angry man. At the first look at his face, the man recognised the son of Garmadon.

"You're that devil-child! Get away from me!" The large male exclaimed in fury.

Lloyd hung his head low, and began running away. But as he went, people who had seen the incident deliberately tried to trip him, so the blonde teen ended up on the floor a few more times. Lloyd didn't let himself think, just kept running.

As the city fell away behind him, Lloyd found himself at the edge of the forest. Crying, the teen stumbled over to the first hiding place he saw, an old, blue container. Crawling inside, Lloyd huddled up in the corner.

 _I'm so, so stupid. Why did I ever think I could keep friends, let alone friends as kind as the ninja. I'm evil, I hurt Kai, I should just lie down and die. No one will ever want to see me again after this. Everywhere I go, I just cause people pain. I deserve everyone's hatred, they were right to fear me..._

Stewing in his depressing thoughts, Lloyd felt a twinge of pain in his leg. Looking down, he saw a sharp piece of glass. Its edge was perfectly narrow, creating a blade. Not wanting to, but knowing he had to, Lloyd rolled up his sleeve, holding the glass over the exposed skin.

"You attacked Kai..." Lloyd mumbled, then struck his arm with the glass. The resulting gash instantly began leaking blood, dripping red dots onto the floor. Lloyd watched it for a minute, mesmerized.

"You ran away, like a coward..." Again, Lloyd slashed his arm. The glass was now tinted red with his blood, but Lloyd didn't care. He deserved this.

"You broke that man's phone, and didn't apologise..." Lloyd mumbled through the searing pain of his arm. The glass came down again, cutting into his arm. Dropping the blade on the floor, Lloyd instantly regretted what he had done. He knew he deserved it, but how was he going to hide this from his mother...

Sitting in the dark, bleeding, Lloyd wondered if he'd even make it home. He felt dizzy, so he leaned against the wall slightly, breathing heavily. The pain in his arm was now a raging fire, spreading across his whole body. His mind wandered in and out of consciousness, and his vision blurred.

He didn't know how long had past, but he became aware of a presence near him. Looking up slightly, Lloyd saw a blurry image of Jay. _What was he doing here?_

Soon, the blonde teen realised that Jay was talking. He tried to focus on his voice, and began to reply to his questions. He didn't really think about his answers, just tried to focus of staying lucid. Jay's replies though, really hit home. Jay promised that the ninja didn't hate him. Maybe he could believe him.

Feeling Jay's comforting arm on his shoulder, Lloyd tried to breathe in as deeply as he could, to calm himself. But it just came out as a shuddering sigh. After a while, they lapsed into silence, giving Lloyd the chance to rest his eyes for a bit. His head was pounding, and his stomach was doing flip-flops. He just wanted to sleep.

He'd almost fallen asleep, when Jay suddenly grabbed his arm. Terrified that Jay was attacking him, Lloyd tried to move away, but his movements were shaky from blood loss. Jay was talking, but Lloyd didn't hear him. The pain in his arm had been reawakened, and Lloyd was trying not to cry.

After Jay left, Lloyd felt very alone. Had Jay decided to abandon him? Was he coming back? To tired to think, Lloyd lay down slightly, just enough to take the strain off his back.

Jay must have returned, because Lloyd woke up to the sound of him leaving again. Opening his eyes, Lloyd didn't even remember falling asleep. At the entrance to the container, stood Nya.

She dashed over, placing a first-aid kit near him. She looked panicked, but she wrapped and disinfected his cuts like a professional. Lloyd still felt woozy, so Nya helped him sit up.

Distracted by the effort this took, Lloyd didn't notice Kai until the fire ninja was right next to him. After helping him sit up, Nya made an excuse about talking to Jay, and left the container. Lloyd looked at Kai nervously, waiting for his anger. But all he saw in his friend's face was sadness.

"I'm so, so sorry Lloyd. I let my emotions rule me, I was stupid, just like you said..." Kai apologized profusely, almost crying. Lloyd was very taken aback by this. The green ninja shook his head, not wanting Kai to blame himself.

"No, you were right, I'm evil. I attacked you..." Lloyd sobbed, remembering when he woke up to see that he had injured Kai.

"No, no, Lloyd. You were never evil. I shouldn't have pushed you into the argument, I shouldn't have gotten so angry." Kai atoned, looking at Lloyd with guilt. "I'm sorry you felt you had to do this to yourself."

Kai indicated to Lloyd's arm, which was now tightly wrapped in bandages. Lloyd wasn't sure what to say. Kai was apologising...even though it was clearly Lloyd's fault. Deciding that it wasn't worth arguing about, Lloyd repeat his statement about his own guilt. Kai would just keep denying it.

"Never do this again. Promise me." Kai begged, looking Lloyd in the eyes.

The tired, blonde teen nodded. Lloyd knew he might not be able to keep to that promise, but he would try.

 **AN:** **OMG, I didn't mean for it to get that dark, but the request was asking for it. I've seen a lot worse on this site, but if you think I need to remove or change this, please tell me.**

 **I added a darker side to the original story, since to couldn't think of a reason for Kai to get that angry, unless he had a shock or a fright. If you are confused by the venom's affects, read my older oneshot, called 'Venom'. I hope Kai wasn't too OOC.**

 **Also, this isn't the best chapter to celebrate it, but this story reached 200 reviews. That's crazy! Thank you all so much gor your support and suggestions!**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	46. Goodbye mum

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Me.**

 _ **Set before the movie.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Drying tears made his face feel stiff and damp. The teen's eyes were red and swollen from crying, and the tired bags under his eyes only added to the miserable image. Sniffing quietly, Cole rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. His nose left a streak of snot on the sleeve.

"Mum will be so mad..." Cole mumbled without thinking, then burst out crying again. But his eyes were bone dry, after the previous hours of sobbing. So the distraught teen just curled up tighter on his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

His room was dark, and covered in clothes. Just looking at the mess made him depressed, as he remembered how his mother would've told him, 'your bedroom is a pig sty and you should clean it up'. Cole smiled sadly at the memory, wishing it was happening right now.

Overcome by another wave of grief, Cole let out a dry sob. It had been exactly six days and twenty hours since his mother past away. And four hours since her funeral service. But time had no meaning for the black-haired teen, every minute was just another reminder of what his mother would never see. _She'll never see me graduate school. She'll never meet my first girlfriend. I'll never get to see the look on her face when I show her my first child, her grandchild. She'll never grow old with my dad..._

Stewing in his grief, the teen looked around his gloomy room. He wanted something to distract him from the pain in his heart, but everything held a memory of his mum. Ever since he was born, his mother had helped him every step of the way. She was his first word. Learning to walk was a lot easier with her help. And on his first day of school, she held him hand, guiding him inside. Cole's heart filled with agony as he recalled all the nights she used to stay up with him, trying to teach him difficult maths problems for school, or helping with his homework. The taste of the cookies she used to bake for him when he was sad, were now just a memory. _Everything good is gone..._

The funeral had been short and sweet, with only a few family members attending. All of his dad's relatives were very religious, and had never approved of Lou's decision to raise a family without getting married. And his mother's family were all dead or unknown. She had grown up as an orphan, so a few old friends had arrived at the funeral. But other than that, it was empty.

The service had been heartfelt, but to Cole, it seemed inadequate. How could someone so perfect and kind have such an ordinary death. It wasn't fair! The whole world should be mourning the loss of such a light in humanity's darkness. It was like she had never existed. Even his dad seemed to have forgotten.

Just the thought of his dad made Cole angry. Clenching his fists, Cole froze when he heard footsteps outside his room. _My dad._ Jumping off his bed and opening the door, Cole saw his father dressed in a black suit. But this wasn't a business suit, oh no, this was a dancing suit.

The miserable teen wiped his eyes and glared at his father, anger in his veins. Stepping out of his room, Cole marched over to his dad, fuming with frustration. Ever since mum died, his father had taken to going out at night to meet this stupid singing group. And whenever his father returned, talking happily about his dancing, Cole felt his blood boil.

"Oh, hello son. I'm just going out to the Royal Blacksmiths for some practice." Cole's dad told his son as he approached, clearly ignoring the teen's furious expression. "You'll be alright on your own?"

"Why?" Cole snapped angrily at his father, crossing his arms and blocking the door. His dad looked taken aback by his actions, frowning in confusion.

"We need to practice our routine. We have a competition in two weeks. My first one!" His father replied happily, smiling at the thought. Cole just glared harder. _Why is he acting like the world didn't just end!_

"But that's not important. She...she just...just died..." Cole started off angry, but his words soon dissolved into miserable stuttering. "And you...you want to go dance!"

"Son, I miss your mother with all my heart. But life goes on, we can't let grief ruin us." He comforted his son gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. But Cole just shrugged it off, fire in his eyes.

"No you don't! If you missed her, you'd be grieving, not running off to sing and dance!" Cole exploded at his father, pushing him away. "She loved you, and now you don't even care that she's gone!"

"Son, please calm down. You're disturbing the neighbours." Cole's father tried to quiet him. But Cole didn't want to stop. It felt good to let it all out, to speak his mind.

"I don't care! I don't care about anything anymore! She's gone and you don't care!" Cole shouted, running to the door.

"Cole...please just listen to me!" His father begged as Cole opened the door. The angry teen looked back at his father, surprised to see moister in the corners of his eyes. But Cole hardened his gaze, too furious to think about it.

"No. Go off and dance, I won't miss you. I hate you!" Cole snapped in fury as he ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Leaving the apartment block felt like a blur of colours and tears. He barely registered that he was outside, stood in the pouring rain. Hanging his head as he walked, Cole stuffed his hands in his hoody, watching the rain drip off his hair. Pulling his hoody over his head, Cole shivered as the cold rainwater soaked his back.

Freezing, miserable, and angry, Cole wandered the streets around his home. He avoided the general public by taking back alleys, hiding in the late evening shadows. He knew it was dangerous to be out so late, but he didn't really care. If someone attacked him, at least he'd have something to let out his anger and frustration on.

After a while, his rage died, and his grief returned with a vengeance. Leaning against an alley wall, Cole pulled his hood lower over his face, hiding his tears. They streamed down his face, blurring his sight and warming his frozen face. As they dripped onto the floor, Cole watched them land in puddles of rainwater, mixing together. Fighting to keep his sobs silent, Cole fell back into the familiar thoughts of grief.

 _She's gone, forever. She always told me to be kind, to be understanding, to give people a chance. And now look what I've done! I shouldn't be fighting with my father, she wouldn't have wanted that. But how can I ignore his blatant disregard for her death? I wish my mum was here..._

Lost in his depression, Cole didn't notice the old man approaching him. Sniffing as he cried silently, Cole happened to glance up. Stumbling back in shock, Cole panicked as he felt the wall press against his back. The old man watched his actions with stern eyes, and Cole looked for an escape route. _I shouldn't be out here!_

"Why do you cry?" The man asked, looking at the frightened teen. Cole took a few seconds to process the old man's words. Taking a good look at the stranger, Cole saw that he was wearing a flat hat, and dressed in a white ninja robe. He didn't look like a thug, maybe Cole wasn't about to be attacked.

"I just lost someone, but my dad doesn't care. He should be mourning, but he just dances and sings." Cole responded, surprised by how honest he was being to this complete stranger. But there was just something about his presence that reassured Cole.

"Grief comes in many forms. Some sing and dance, and other cry." The man told him wisely. Still confused, but slightly calmer, Cole lifted his head to smile weakly at the kind old man.

"Thanks, I think I needed to hear that." Cole thanked him sincerely. The man nodded slightly, also smiling.

"You have potential. How would you like to train as a ninja?" The man's offer came out of no where, but Cole found himself drawn to the idea.

Cole nodded. As the old man introduced himself as Master Wu, Cole felt like he had a direction in his life. His mother was gone, and Cole would always miss her. But he need to think about the future too. If his dad was going to sing and dance, then Cole was going to be a ninja!

 **AN:** **Okay, this was obviously inspired by episode 76. Sorry if this spoiled anything for you. I decided that movie Cole could have a similar backstory.**

 **I know I'm supposed to be updating my other story, but I have no ideas for that one, so I updated this one again. I'm running out of ideas for both of my stories, help!**

 **I hope it isn't as hard to find as the last one. It really scared my when people began complaining that I had deleted chapter 45. I didn't delete it, but I did have to reupload it.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	47. Sick day

AN: **Hope you like the new oneshot. Sorry about the quality, I can't use Word to upload.**

 **This was requested by: Guest, and Lexy V**

 **Set after the movie**

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

When he woke up that morning, he knew something was wrong. Blinking his tired eyes open, Lloyd saw a blurred version of his room. Stumbling to his feet, the green ninja felt like his head was about to implode. His limbs shook with fatigue as he dressed himself for the day, struggling to keep him upright. If the headache and sore muscles weren't enough of a clue, the blonde teen also felt a churning in his stomach.

Fumbling around his room, he grabbed his training gi and stuffed it in his bag. He was due to train at the warehouse today, with the other ninja. He'd been looking forward to it all week, and he was damned if he was going to let a little cold stop him. The training was always fun and interesting, and spending the whole day with his friends was an added bonus.

Stumbling out of his room, Lloyd swung his bag onto his shoulders. Walking to the door, he grabbed an energy bar for breakfast. But even thinking about eating the bar made him feel nauseous, so he placed it in his pocket. As he reached the door, his mother looked up from her bowl of cereal, surprised by his abrupt departure.

"And where are you going, mister?" Koko asked, walking over to him. Lloyd really wasn't in the mood to talk, so he snapped a quick reply.

"Just to the warehouse. You know, training and stuff." Lloyd brushed off the question, opening the door to leave. But Koko reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, let me have a look at you." She commanded, gently pulling him around to face her. As his mum touched the back of her hand to his forehead, she frowned slightly. "You're feeling a little warm, maybe you should skip training today. I can explain it to uncle Wu."

"No, I'm fine. Just stayed up too late last night." Lloyd argued, not wanting the embarrassment of being ill. He was the leader of the ninja, he needed to be there everyday.

"Okay, but come home the moment it gets worse." Koko relented, letting go of Lloyd's arm. As he turned to leave, she added. "Your dad's coming over for dinner tonight, don't be late home."

Lloyd nodded, then left the apartment. He hardly registered his mother's words, lost in the pounding of his headache. All he knew, was that he needed to get to training on time. Following the path to the warehouse on instinct alone, Lloyd suddenly found himself outside the large doors.

Still feeling woozy, Lloyd rested his head against the steel doors, and felt the cold metal cool his burning forehead. As much as he wanted to stay there, he knew he was slightly late already. Pushing himself away from the doors, he shook himself, trying to clear his mind. Wiping his face, Lloyd looked in the reflective gleam of the doors. He was surprised by how tired he looked. _I hope my friends don't notice._

Trying to look as awake as possible, Lloyd opened the steel door and went inside. As soon as he felt the warm air circling the warehouse, he sighed internally. His headache intensified under the glare of the lights, making him moan slightly. Luckily, none of the ninja were close enough to hear him.

Blinking against the harsh light, Lloyd saw that his friends had already started training. Kai and Zane were sparring with wooden swords, parrying and dodging with ease. Jay was trying to impress Nya, by making the training robot do stupid things. Nya was not impressed. Cole was using the punching bag, and summoning rocks at the same time. Ever since they had unlocked their powers, the ninja had been training to use them in every situation.

Upon seeing Lloyd enter, Kai and Zane stopped their spar, walking over to the green ninja instead. Lloyd smiled at them, trying to seem normal and energetic.

"Hey Lloyd! We were wondering when you'd turn up." Kai teased, punching the blonde teen lightly on the shoulder.

"Just woke up a little late." Lloyd lied, then asked. "You ready to train?"

"Sure! Lets spar, me and you, right now." Kai challenged, getting into a fighting stance.

Lloyd copied him, watching his opponent carefully. Since they had sparred so often, both were familiar with each others' moves. So to spice things up, they often added random, improvised moves. Normally, this was no problem for Lloyd, but today his mind was fuzzy, and his observation skills were dimmed. Kai made the first move.

Swinging out with his right fist, Kai was aiming for Lloyd's shoulder. Taking a few seconds longer than usual to react, Lloyd barely managed to dodge the blow. Over-balanced by the failed attack, Kai stumbled slightly. Using this to his advantage, Lloyd kicked out at the fire ninja's legs, causing him to trip. Being a trained ninja, Kai wasn't felled by the attack, only distracted.

Turning on Lloyd, Kai used Lloyd's previous move to grab his leg and flip him over. Landing on his face, Lloyd hissed in pain, but forced himself to his feet. The blow to the head had been weak, but to Lloyd's already dizzy mind, it felt twice as bad. He took long enough in getting to his feet that Kai paused in his next attack.

"You okay Lloyd-" Kai had barely got the question out before Lloyd attacked. Even with his muddled mind, Lloyd was able to calculate an attack to Kai's side, slamming into the fire ninja's right arm. The sudden and random attack surprised Kai long enough for Lloyd to evade his counterattack. The green ninja stood a few paces from the fallen fire ninja, in a battle stance.

"Ha, that was a good one, tricking me like that." Kai laughed as he got to his feet. Glad that Kai thought his moment of weakness was a trick, Lloyd smiled. But Kai wasn't done yet. " Try this on for size!"

Kai summoned a ball of fire, and sent it hurtling towards Lloyd. As he normally would, the green ninja summoned his green shield, feeling the force of the fire as it hit the energy dome. But unlike normal, the attack left Lloyd almost empty of energy. Gasping for breath, Lloyd saw his legs shake as he maintained the shield. The dome flickered slightly, allowing blasts of hot air to enter the dome. Kai maintained a constant stream of fire, like he normally would, to help Lloyd practice maintaining the dome.

But as the burning air heated the dome, Lloyd struggled to draw a breath. The hot air made his headache intensify, till he could hardly think. Added to this, all the moving around in the fight had upset the teen's stomach, and it loudly protested. The pain and lack of air forced Lloyd to drop the shield, falling to the floor, both from exhaustion and to avoid the jet of flame.

Seeing his friend was unable to maintain the shield, Kai stopped his jet of fire. As the heat above his head disappeared, Lloyd quickly tried to recover his breath and energy. He feared showing weakness in front of the ninja. Even though they had been friends for a long time, and helped him through his darkest times, Lloyd still didn't want them to think he was physically weak, as well as mentally.

"What was that all about? Normally you can keep the shield up longer than that." Kai walked over to his friend, who was still sat on the floor. Lloyd had managed to calm his breathing, but he still looked exhausted. Kai noticed this, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder and asking in concern. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Lloyd snapped a little too forcefully, jumping to his feet and pushing Kai's hand off his shoulder. Seeing Kai's hurt face, Lloyd mumbled an apology. "Sorry."

"It's fine. But why did you drop the shield?" Kai asked again, brushing off Lloyd's anger. Lloyd quickly tried to think of a plausible excuse, but his fuzzy mind didn't help.

"I think I'm just a little tired." Lloyd shrugged, then offered. "Do you want to try again?"

"No. Lloyd, if you're not okay to train, you can sit this one out. Everyone gets sick sometimes." Kai advised, looking at his clearly exhausted friend with concern. But at Kai's offer, Lloyd frowned angrily.

"I'm perfectly able to train!" Lloyd replied defensively. He didn't know why he was being so volatile today, but his head was killing him, and he wasn't in the mood to talk about his stupid illness. _I wish everyone would stop bringing it up._

"Okay, fine. Gosh, don't bite my head off." Kai teased, then added. "I'm gonna train with the agility course, coming?"

"No thanks, I'll train with one of the others." Lloyd replied simply, watching Kai walk away. He would've said yes, but the idea of jumping around made his stomach churn. After using most of his energy on the shield, Lloyd felt shaky and weak. But he clenched his fists and stood up straight, walking over to Jay, who was watching Nya spar with the robot dummy.

"Jay, do you want to train with me?" Lloyd offered, standing beside him. Jay turned to him and smiled.

"Sure, lets see who's got the strongest power." Jay suggested excitedly, looking to see if Nya was watching. Surprisingly, she was, smiling with obvious amusement.

"Okay." Lloyd replied happily. But internally, he was frustrated and worried. His energy was almost completely gone, and he didn't know if he could stand up to Jay's lightning. But he had to prove he wasn't weak. When will this day end?

"Alright, lets face each other and try and maintain a steam of power for as long as we can, keeping the other's power away." Jay explained, walking a few metres from the green ninja, facing him with a determined expression.

"Ready?" Jay asked, and before waiting for an answer, began to charge his arms with electricity. As the lightning stream flew towards him, Lloyd gathered the last of his energy and produced his own beam of green energy.

The impact of the two powers blasted the warehouse with light, flickering between blue and green. Lloyd instantly felt his energy ebb away, causing him to stumble slightly. Nya, who was watching the competition with interest , noticed the movement, narrowing her eyes in concern.

Panting, Lloyd began to panic as his stream of green energy weakened, and the lightning grew closer. As his energy failed him, the teen realised that his eye-sight was dimming. Dizzy and disoriented, Lloyd stumbled backwards, not realising that he'd stopped shooting green energy.

The blast hit him hard in the stomach, throwing him backwards. He vaguely felt the ground collide with his side, and a dull stab of pain that followed. His vision shut off, and Lloyd lost consciousness.

He was jerked awake by the pain and nausea, feeling his stomach rebel aggressively. Vomiting weakly, Lloyd felt the liquid pool beside him. Realising he was laying on his side, Lloyd tried to push himself away from the disgusting puddle he had made. But his side screamed with pain, freezing him in his movements. Dull noises echoed around him, but it sounded like he was underwater.

"Lloyd? Lloyd!" Kai's words ripped through his buzzing mind, and Lloyd heard him clearly. But his mind was still too muddled put meaning to the noises. Instead, his stomach decided that now was the best time to make the green ninja dry heave.

"Move him away from it. Check he's not choking!" Nya snapped somewhere to the left of Lloyd. Or maybe she was behind him? He didn't know anymore. As a pair of hands began pushing him, Lloyd felt his nerves spike. His involuntary fear of being touched decided to raise his already panicked mind to hysteria.

Struggling to fight off his attackers, Lloyd's breathing rate rose dramatically. This soon forced him to lay still under the stronger hands of his attackers (?). His breathes wheezed, and the pain in his side took this chance to protest against his resent movements. Riding through the pain, Lloyd began to hear the voices more clearly, and began to put names to them.

"What do we do? Is Wu nearby?" Cole asked urgently.

"I don't think so, he said he was visiting the forest today." Zane informed him. Lloyd felt his panic fade as the familiar voices sounded around him. His muscles relaxed, and his breathing slowed.

"Well what are we supposed to do? Lloyd could be seriously injured!" Jay's panicked voice wavered slightly.

"It seems to be only minor burns. I can use the first-aid kit to treat them." Nya tried to comfort Jay, talking calmly. "But first we need to clean the burns."

Lloyd flinched as freezing water crept over his body. As the water made contact with his side, he almost screamed in pain, but he found he didn't have the energy to. Instead, he lay completely still, letting the cold water run over his burns. After awhile, the cool water numbed his wounds, giving him the ability to move.

Blinking open his eyes, Lloyd saw the concerned faces of his friends staring back at him. Nya and Cole helped him sit up, leaning him against the sofa. Lloyd wasn't sure how he ended up so far from where he and Jay had been training, but he didn't really care.

"Lloyd, we need to put some antiseptic on the burns. Can you hold still for a bit?" Nya asked gently, and began rubbing some white paste on his side.

It stung for a few seconds, but soon turned numb. Looking down at his wounds for the first time, Lloyd saw two small, lightning shaped burns. He wasn't that concerned about them, he'd had worse. And the scars would look awesome. But Jay must have noticed where he was looking, because the lightning ninja suddenly started apologizing.

"I'm really sorry Lloyd. If I had...if I had know you were sick, I wouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry!" Jay apologised profusely, looking very distressed. Kai reached out to touch Jay's shoulder gently.

"It wasn't your fault, Jay. You don't blame him, do you Lloyd?" Kai asked, expectantly looking at the green ninja.

"I don't blame you, Jay." Lloyd reassured his friend sincerely, smiling at him. Jay returned the smile, if a little weakly.

"If anyone is to blame, it's you Lloyd. You shouldn't have trained if you felt that sick." Nya scolded him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Lloyd promised. His stomach had settled down, and his headache was still there, but dying down slowly.

"Why did it happen this time? You know you can take days off sometimes. We understand." Cole told him warmly.

Lloyd stayed silent, not sure what to say. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid of showing weakness, it would sound stupid. And they would probably feel insulted by his lack of trust. But now he knew they really didn't care about such things, he knew this won't happen again.

After a few minutes of calm silence, interrupted by small conversations, Lloyd began to fall asleep. He didn't want to, but his body had had enough for today. He climbed onto the sofa, and gently drifted off to the sound of his friends talking. He was still ill, and his mother would be furious tomorrow. But for now, Lloyd felt safe and sound, surrounded by the best friends a person could have.

Later, a concerned Garmadon and Koko arrived at the warehouse. Together, they took their son home. And that's how Lloyd fell asleep in the warehouse, and woke up in his bed at home.

AN **: And that's done. I think I made it a bit too long, sorry. Anyway, hope you liked it. Though I think I was a bit too harsh to Lloyd.**

 **The new season 8 episode was awesome! I loved the story of the oni and the dragons. And Cole's singing!**

 **My next oneshot will either be about Lloyd learning more about his powers, or a sequel to 'The diary'. I need plot ideas for both, I'm completely stuck on what will happen in those oneshots. Please help!**

 **Also, this site seems to be waging a war against my stories, and Word. Does anyone know how to stop this? I can't use Word to upload!**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	48. Attention

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. And do you like the new cover for this story?**

 **This was requested by: Guest, Lexy V, and Mono.**

 _ **Set after The Diary.**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago.**

Even though it felt good at the time, Lloyd was now vehemently regretting ever writing a diary. It left his secret thoughts vulnerable to the world. Someone could easily find it, and someone did. Or a few someones, the ninja to be exact.

And even though it had been nice to be so open with his friends, the side effects were beginning to show. It was well meaning, and done with good intentions. But Lloyd was struggling to cope with the extra attention.

For starters, the ninja had begun to be overly concerned and affectionate towards the green ninja. Following him around school, asking him if he was okay, surprise hugs. All of those things were begin to wear down Lloyd's patience. But he didn't want to be rude, so he just bared with it.

One day, after arriving at school late, Lloyd was quickly ushered into his seat by the angry teacher. The teacher made a few scathing comments to Lloyd, something about his dad, but Lloyd didn't really care. He was used to it by now, and there was no use getting sad about idiot comments. But clearly his friends didn't get the message.

They frowned angrily when the teacher made the comments, then proceeded to voice their opinion of her actions. Kai, uncontrollable as always, stood up first, quickly joined by the others. Lloyd remained in his seat, face planting the table with embarrassment. _Why..._

"You shouldn't bully students!" Kai exclaimed with anger, glaring at the surprised teacher. Mrs Street quickly covered her shocked expression with one of outrage.

"Sit down in my class, don't speak back to teachers. You'll get a detention for this!" Mrs Street snapped, waving her hand at the group of students that had suddenly decided to defy her. Then she indicated to Lloyd. "And I'll say what I like to that pond-scum."

This was clearly the wrong thing to say. Kai clenched his fists, and Cole copied him. Jay and Nya scowled angrily, while Zane just stood there with a determined expression. Lloyd kept his head low, cringing at the situation. Why did his friends feel the need to do this? This was ten times worse than just ignoring the teacher's words.

"No you can't. He's one of your students, and under your protection. Harassing a student like that is a crime!" Nya snapped, stepping to her brother's side. Lloyd just sighed.

"No self-respecting court would support Lloyd Garmadon! Kai, Nya, detention!" She hissed, pointing at the siblings. Deciding that the fight was over, Kai and Nya sat down, still glaring at Mrs Street. The other ninja followed suit, trying to avoid detention as well.

The rest of the class past by normally, but Lloyd was still frustrated and embarrassed by his friends' actions. It wasn't just the awkward scene they had created, it was the fact that they'd been punished for it. Sure, it was a nice gesture, but not worth the trouble it had caused. And Lloyd felt bad for making his friends feel that they needed to do things like that. _I wish they never found that stupid diary!_

In his frustration, Lloyd found himself closing off during the day. Whenever his friends tried to talk to him, he'd do his usual trick of ignoring them completely, until they gave up. But it didn't work that way this time. Instead of getting his clear 'I don't want to talk' message, the other ninja assumed he was upset by the teacher's words.

By the end of the day, Lloyd was almost pulling his hair out with frustration. Throughout the school day, the ninja tried their best to kill him with hugs and affectionate shoulder touching. Random hugs set the blonde teen's nerves on end. And the consistent touching left Lloyd feeling jumpy and on edge. He knew they were just trying to be friendly, but Lloyd really wasn't into that kind of thing. Every touch was a potential attack, and every hug was petrifying.

At the end of school, they dogged him all the way to his locker, asking him if he was okay. Lloyd just replied simply, wanting them to drop the subject. Of course, they didn't.

"Are you sure you're okay Lloyd? You don't sound okay." Nya asked for like the seven-billionth time. Lloyd scowled almost tempted to say, ' _Well of course I don't sound okay, I'm stressed. And it's all thanks to you!'._ But he didn't, terrified of ostracizing his only friends.

"I'm fine." The blonde teen mumbled, trying to avoid her eye-contact. Nya just frowned, then drew back to talk to her brother quietly. Lloyd couldn't pick up the words, but he guessed it was about him.

Jay came over to the green ninja, surprising him by touching his shoulder reassuringly. Lloyd smiled at him, but inside he was losing his patience with everyone. _When does this day end?_

"You can talk to us, you know that, right?" Jay inquired gently, smiling at him. Lloyd just nodded and turned away. All the consistent questions were gritting on his nerves. _Why can't they just treat me like they normally would!_

Sighing internally, Lloyd picked up his pace slightly, seeing the lockers close by. Upon approaching his locker, Lloyd was dismayed to see that someone (probably Mark) had spray painted his locker door. The once yellow locker was now a collage of insults in various colours. Lloyd couldn't help but read a few of the messages. _Die Garmadon. Drink bleach. No one wants you. Waste of air. Better world without you._

Scanning the damage, Lloyd sighed slightly when he realised it wouldn't come off with just water. Luckily, this had happened many times before, and Lloyd had learned to prepare for it. Opening his locker as his friends caught up, Lloyd was able to hide the graffiti from them. Then, reaching into the back of his locker, Lloyd's hand closed around a bottle of nail polish. After many years of trial and error, Lloyd had discovered that nail polish was the safest and most affective way to remove spray paint from metal. Bunching up his sleeve, Lloyd dabbed a small bit of the solvent on the fabric. He then proceeded to close his locker, and began rubbing his sleeve end on the graffiti. The paint began to disappear.

Predictably, the other ninja looked away from their own lockers to see what he was doing. Lloyd wasn't sure why they were surprised by his actions, he'd done it many times before. But then, they hasn't been friends at that time. He tried to ignore their gasps of outrage and shock, focusing on rubbing out the word 'Garmadon'. He hated his last name, so he always tried to rub that part out first.

"Lloyd, what is this? Why didn't you tell us?" Jay asked frantically, pointing at the rude words on his locker. Lloyd just shrugged.

"It happens all the time, it doesn't matter." Lloyd responded simply.

"No, it does matter. This is bullying! You shouldn't have to put up with this!" Kai ranted, scowling furiously. "You don't deserve to see this on your own locker. We'll stop them next time. Don't worry, Lloyd, we can stop-"

"Just shut up Kai!" Lloyd cut him off. He'd been getting more and more frustrated as Kai ranted. He didn't need them to worry about him! He could take care of himself, as always. This wasn't something they need to get involved with. "I can take care of myself. Stop treating me like china, I'm not fragile!"

As his friends froze at his words, Lloyd instantly regretted losing his temper. But it felt good to let out the pent up frustration of the day. Looking sorrowful, Nya and Jay came forward to give him a hug. But Lloyd twisted out of the way, not ready for anymore physical contact.

"Lloyd, we're just looking out for you. We don't want you to be bullied, now that we've seen what it almost drove you to do..." Cole tried to explain. "We thought you would want us to help you."

"Help, maybe. But not like this. Not with all the standing up to teachers, or constant hugs, or asking if I'm okay." Lloyd retorted, wanting them to understand that he didn't like the attention. He was used to being ignored, and that was fine with him. "Can you just act like you normally do? Without all the extra stuff?"

"But why, we're trying to make sure you're not lonely. What if someone bullies you, and you don't tell us because we don't ask you?" Nya questioned him, looking worried. Kai, Jay, and Cole nodded, but not Zane.

"I think we should listen to him. If all the attention makes him uncomfortable, we should stop." Zane reasoned, smiling at Lloyd, who smiled back. The other ninja still looked doubtful, but Zane's words seemed to get through to them slightly.

"I still don't like it, but if you really want us to stop, you have to promise us one thing." Kai resided, looking at Lloyd. When the green ninja nodded, he continued. "You have to promise not to hide things from us. If something, or someone is bothering you, we want to know."

"Fine, but only for important things. And you guys have to tone down on the hugs." Lloyd agreed. The ninja nodded, then smiled deviously. Realizing their plan too late, Lloyd was suddenly wrapped in a big group hug.

He tried to push away for a few seconds, then gave up. Even though he still wasn't used to hugs from anyone but his mum, he felt surprisingly safe with the ninja. So he let himself smile, and enjoy the loving embrace of his friends. Even if they didn't always understand him, he won't trade them for the world.

 **AN:** **Done. Sorry if it's bad.**

 **Sorry again for the lack of regular updates for this fic. I've been trying to add to the other ones. And I've been feeling really, unnecessarily sad lately. Its been a real bummer.**

 **On a happier note, I'm now on school holiday. So updates might be daily. Please leave requests, so I have something to write.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	49. Battle of the dragons

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: NinjagoMLP77**

 _ **Set after the movie, includes dragon forms (not canon)**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

"Your move." Jay told his opponent, after calmly moving his piece into a perfect attack position. His opponent smiled deviously.

"Checkmate." Zane retorted stoically, completely poker-face as he captured Jay's king. Jay stared in disbelief at the chessboard. Seeing his obvious error, the lightning ninja threw up his hands in defeat, sighing heavily. The chuckles of his friends reached his ears as they watched the game.

"You'll never beat Zane at chess, he's the master of it." Kai teased Jay, laughing with amusement. Jay just smiled slightly, know all along that he'd never beat Zane. But it had been fun to try.

The ninja team had been stuck in the warehouse for hours, and all because Master Wu wanted them to be ready for a theat. The old sensei had clamed that an army of Serpentine was on the way, and they needed to be on standby. But Jay wondered if this wasn't just a test to see if they could entertain themselves for five hours.

"Well, now that that's over, what now?" Cole asked casually, sat by his beatbox, scanning through his CD's. Nya and Lloyd were trying to fix the broken TV, which had been recently smashed in an aggressive game of tag. Zane was packing away the chess set, carefully ordering all the pieces by role. And Kai was trying to hold a handstand for as long as he could. Which just proved to Jay that confinement drove people insane.

"We could, I don't know, maybe get prepared for the Serpentine attack? You know, instead of breaking things." Lloyd suggested peevishly, struggling to connect two of the wires for the TV. When the wires did cooperate, it was only to send a spark into Lloyd's finger, making him flinch and drop the wires in frustration.

"Uh, but training is so boring. And all this waiting is making me doubt the validity of Wu's order. What if there's no Serpentine, and this is just a cruel prank?" Jay complained, sitting down on the floor in defeat. Kai chuckled at his overreaction.

"Stop acting like this is the end of the world. I trust Master Wu, and we should listen to him." Cole retorted, still sat by his beatbox, arranging his CD's by colour.

"Yeah, but this is still dull." Nya added, attaching the TV screen to the rest of the TV. Kai let out a cry of triumph, setting fire to his feet as he maintained a handstand. Nya just sighed at her brother and blasted water at him, knocking him over and putting the fire out.

"I'm sure we'll hear something about the attack soon." Zane commented, standing by the radio. They'd been forced to use the radio, because of the smashed TV. And so far, the only interesting news was the fact that a new gaming store had opened on the high-street.

"l don't know, I still think it's a prank-" Jay had barely got the sentence out before the radio crackled to life.

" _News just in, a mass of snake-people has been spotted at the east end of the city. Reports claim that the invaders are aggressive. The police advise citizens to remain indoors, until they can remove the threat."_

"Well, that's our que." Lloyd jumped up and grabbed his sword, heading for the door. Jay and the other abandoned whatever they were doing, joining the green ninja by the door, with their weapons.

"Okay, the east side of the city is too far for us to run, and our mechs aren't good against Serpentine. Instead, we're going to use our dragon forms." Lloyd informed them, stepping out of the warehouse. The ninja watched as Lloyd transformed into his green dragon, then called back to them as he lifted into the air. "Ready? Lets get those snakes!"

Jay waited as, one by one, the ninja ran forward to turn into their dragons. They could only do it one at a time because there was very limited space outside the warehouse. As Jay took his turn to step forward, he watched the five colourful dragons heading towards the east.

Slightly scared of being left behind, Jay quickly shifted into his dragon form. After the first time, the ninja had spent hours learning how to transform instantly. And now all that practice paid off. Rising into the sky, Jay began winging towards the east, trying to catch up to his friends.

Wind buffeted his face and wings, along with a few spots of rain. The blue dragon flapped its wings harder, driving through the weather till he reached the team. Flying in a V formation, with Lloyd at the front, the dragons were able to minimize the amount of head-wind that they had to fly against. They sped towards the east of the city.

Jay flew at the back, just behind Cole. Jay flicked his tail, feeling the reassuring weight on the end. That was the only unique part of his dragon form, the venomous tail. It looked like the end of a scorpion tail, and was just as deadly. Nerves on end, Jay scanned the ground below for signs of the Serpentine army.

"There!" Kai called out, using one talon to point to a mass of green, red, and black. Lloyd tilted his wings, heading towards the snake army. Everyone else followed close behind, breaking out of formation to get closer. Jay still remained near the back, nervous of the upcoming fight.

"Use your dragon forms for as long as you can, the Serpentine won't expect us to attack like that." Lloyd commanded, leading the dive towards the city, and the Serpentine. Jay held his breath, and leaned forward, folding his wings to his sides.

The ground rose up faster that the blue dragon expected, and Jay fanned out his wings quickly to halt his decent. As the other dragons landed calmly, Jay face-planted the concrete. Groaning, the aqua dragon scrambled to his feet, and tried to look like a dignified and fearsome dragon. He knew he'd failed when one of the younger Serpentine burst out laughing.

"Leave Ninjago, this city is under our protection!" Lloyd roared at the mass of snakes, spreading his emerald wings to look larger. The other ninja helped the image by baring their fangs or breathing small plums of fire. Jay, not trusting his ability to look threatening, just raised his wings slightly, trying to look brave.

"Ha, you think we're scared by a few overgrown lizards. We are Serpentine! We run from no one!" One of the snakes, a large blue one with yellow patterns, slithered forward, hissing at the dragons.

"Fine then, we'll just force you out." Lloyd snapped, blowing a plum of smoke into the face of the blue Serpentine. The snake drew back quickly, coughing. But once it recovered, it raised its weapon, and commended the snake army to charge. Lloyd echoed the order to the ninja, and the two sides marched forwards. The battle had begun.

Whipping his tail at a group of snakes, Jay was able to keep them at bay. But it wouldn't last long. More and more snakes headed for him, seeing him as the easiest target. Jay panicked, lashing out with his talons, and was able to wound a few of the attacking snakes. But the Serpentine hardly noticed, just climbed over the bodies of their fellow soldiers to reach the cobalt dragon.

Roaring with fear and anger, Jay blasted the approaching snakes with fire. The blue, superheated fire licked over the Serpentines' scales, leaving them blackened and charred. Horrified by the affects of his fire, Jay clamped his jaw shut, resorting to only using his talons and tail.

Two very brave, or very stupid, snakes jumped onto Jay's neck, slashing at his scales. Luckily, the scales on his neck were the strongest ones, so the Serpentine only managed to scratch them. The aqua dragon clawed at his neck, trying to dislodge them. While Jay was occupied with that, a red and white snake approached him from behind, sword at the ready. Already panicked by the attacks, Jay's nerves sky-rocketed when he spotted the approaching snake. In his hysteria, his tail whipped around instinctively, stabbing the red and white Serpentine through the abdomen.

Quickly removing his tail, Jay stared in horror at the blood-stained barb. The wounded snake was already dead, the stinger had ripped it in half. Jay stood completely still, just watching the Serpentine blood spread over the concrete. Lost in a trance, Jay jumped when a large creatures touched him on the shoulder.

"You okay, Jay?" Cole asked gently, his large ebony head drawing Jay's attention. The large midnight black dragon was looking at him with a concerned smile. Jay nodded, but was still looking at the bodies that surrounded him. _So much blood..._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit too much blood." Jay stammered, forcing himself to turn away from the macabre scene. Cole smiled understandingly, then looked over Jay's head at something.

"We need to get back in the battle, the others need our help." Cole informed him, moving towards the battle. The Serpentine had suffered significant losses, and corpses of the snake-warriors were littered around the street. The remaining warriors were putting all their effort into attacking the other ninja.

As Jay and Cole ran over to help, he saw his friends fighting off large numbers of snakes. Zane was blasting the enemy with his ice breath, which froze the blood of whatever it touched. He was also using his spiked tail as a club, smashing snakes away. Kai was slashing and burning everything he saw, spinning in a circle to roast the attacking snakes with his flames. Lloyd was using his wings and tail to beat the attackers away, and burning any that came too close with his green fire.

And Nya, she was surrounded by Serpentine, and was struggling to hold them at bay without fire. Unlike the others, Nya was unable to breath fire, or frost-breath. This fact infuriated her, but she did get some extra skills that the others didn't. She could breath underwater, and she had light up scales all along her body. But that was doing very little to ward off the snakes, who weren't put off by flashy light shows.

Seeing that she needed help, Jay ran to her side, and began blasting out jets of fire onto the enemy. He didn't even think, he just acted. He smelt the burning flesh, and saw the roasted bodies, and bile crept up his throat. But the idea of Nya being hurt blocked out all the thoughts in his head that told him to stop. When the snakes had been killed, Jay lowered his head, exhausted and horrified by what he had done.

"Jay! You didn't have to do that, I was fine on my own!" Nya snapped angrily, azure scales flashing in the sunlight. Jay just looked at her for a while, captivated by her beauty. Then realised that he was staring, and she was waiting for him to reply.

"I was just...I just wanted to help. I'm sorry." Jay stammered an apology to her, scared of her anger. _Why do I always act stupid around her?_

"No, it's not your fault, Jay. I'm glad you helped." Nya's expression softened when she realised how harsh she was being to Jay. Jay looked up hopefully, and returned her smile.

"Now, lets get back to the fight." Nya told him, turning to the battle. Only to find that the last of the Serpentine had been killed or driven off. The other dragons were watching them with knowing smiles on their faces. Jay blushed, and ran over to join them, Nya following.

His friends looked okay, despite the battle they had just fought. Most of them had a few scratches or cuts, but they were minor. The most serious injury was Kai's sprained ankle. Once everyone was gathered together, Lloyd addressed them as a group.

"Well-done guys, we showed those snakes why Ninjago isn't theirs to attack. Lets head home, Wu owes us a day off." Lloyd joked, taking off into the sky. The rest of the team followed, rising into the air like a flock of massive pigeons.

Flying in the formation again, the ninja headed home. The cheers of the citizens echoed up to Jay's ears as they flew over the city. Jay lifted his head proudly, glad that the battle was over. Blood may bring him out in a cold sweat, but if someone hurt his friends, he would fight to the death.

 **AN:** **Done, yay. Hope you like the return of the Serpentine and the dragon forms. The battle was great fun to write, hope it made sense.**

 **I'm might upload again tomorrow, but it might be an update for 'The Oni and the Dragon'. Also, did you see the new episode! It was really interesting.**

 **Also, I'm having trouble seeing reviews. The number of reviews goes up, but when I click on them, I can't see the new ones. If you know why this is happening, please DM me.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	50. Cat and mouse

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Monolaymoo**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

"No, you can't expect us to do that!" Kai ranted, horrified by Lloyd's request.

"Guys, it's just for one day. You'll be fine." Lloyd reassured him, worried that the ninja wouldn't agree.

"But it's your cat, and she only listens to you!" Jay exclaimed, pointing at the massive cat sat outside the warehouse. Meowthra tilted her head slightly, and meowed at the ninja.

"Just keep her occupied, then you'll be fine." Lloyd advised, jumping onto his green mech dragon. "Now, I've got to go, My dad gets fussy if I'm late."

Kai watched the mech's engine roar to life, filling the warehouse with a rumbling purr. It took the spiky-haired teen a few seconds to realise that the purr was also coming from Meowthra. The tabby was staring at the mech, thinking it was play time. As the dragon mech rose into the air, through the open roof, the huge cat batted at it gently, purring loud enough to be mistaken for an earthquake.

"No, girl. You stay here, you don't like the volcano, it's not safe." Lloyd told the cat firmly, but gently. Meowthra wasn't impressed, and continued to follow the mech as it flew to the edge of the harbour. Lloyd reached out of his mech to pat the cat on the head. "I'll be back soon. And look, my friends will play with you."

Kai frowned slightly at this. He wasn't really a cat person, he was more into dogs. But his fate was sealed when Meowthra turned her eyes to the other ninja, watching them curiously. The mech dragon turned away from the cat, pointing out to sea. The distant volcano rumbled as lava oozed down the sides of the rock.

As the mech flew over the sea, heading for the volcano, Meowthra tried to follow. The massive cat walked forward, but jumped back in shock when the harbour ended and her paws splashed down in cold salt water. Moving back and crouching down, Meowthra meowed pitifully, watching her favourite ninja fly away.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll keep you company." Nya assured the cat, patting her paw gently. The rest of the ninja joined his sister in patting the cat. Kai sighed, but decided that it wasn't worth trying to get out of this.

While Meowthra enjoyed all the attention from the ninja, Kai walked cautiously over to the cat's side. Once he was right next to it, the spiky-haired teen reached out a hand to touch the cat's grey fur. It felt surprisingly soft, and a bit itchy. Kai calmed down a bit as he stroked the cat. _This isn't so bad._

Meowthra, wanting the ninja to rub her belly, rolled over onto her back. Kai, not ready for the sudden movement, jumped back in shock, and narrowly avoided being hit by one of the cat's legs. The other ninja saw his reaction, and began laughing. Kai scowled angrily. _I hate this day already._

"Kai, why are you scared of her? She's the cutest thing in the world." Cole taunted him in an overly high-pitched voice. Meowthra seemed to agree, blinking her huge eyes at him.

"Shut up Cole." Kai grumbled, then asked the team. "What now? How are we supposed to keep Meowthra busy?"

"Simple, we play 'cat and mouse'." Nya responded happily, smirking at her brother. Kai felt a swell of fear at her suggestion.

"Nya, we are not mice. How will we play this game?" Zane asked in innocent confusion.

"We don't need to be real mice, just act like them." Cole explained to the robot teen. Zane nodded at this, satisfied by the explanation. But Kai wasn't.

"I'm not running around, trying to avoid that massive cat!" Kai ranted, pointing at Meowthra as she licked her paws. "How do you know she won't take it seriously? I could be eaten!"

"Calm down bro, I'll protect you." Nya teased him, smiling with fake concern. Kai clenched his teeth. _How am I the only one that doesn't want to do this?_

"But, Nya, he made a good point. How do we know that the cat won't just eat us?" Jay asked nervously, looking at Meowthra as she yawned, revealing her sword-like fangs. Kai looked back at his sister with a smug smile. _See, not everyone wants to do this._

"Lloyd told me that he trained her not to. I'm not sure how he did it, but I believe him." Cole informed the group, crushing Kai's hopes of getting out of this.

"Lets just start the game. She's getting restless." Nya snapped, looking at the huge cat, who was now watching them curiously. "Okay, we play the game by running around like mice, and she has to try and catch us."

Kai frowned upon hearing the game. No way he was doing that! But as all his friends ran off in different directions, they left the fire ninja in the middle of the harbour, right next to Meowthra. The tabby, getting the idea of the game, began staring at him hungrily.

Kai let out a small scream, and ran as fast as he could to a nearby alley. Meowthra sprinted after him easily, blocking the exit to the alley. As Kai frantically searched the walls for a way to escape, the massive cat reached her paw into the gap, claws flashing a few centimetres from Kai's back.

Fuelled with fear and adrenaline, Kai jumped over the end wall, landing in some old boxes on the other side. Meowthra seemed to realise that she wouldn't be able to catch him now, so she slunk away, sniffing the air for signs of the other ninja. Kai leaned against a nearby brick wall, breathing heavily. _Thank goodness she's gone, now I just need to stay out of her way._

The fire ninja stayed in the alley for a few minutes, but soon grew bored. After checking that the coast was clear, Kai began wandering around the warehouses. The industrial estate was very drab, with no stores or homes in sight. Only massive grey buildings, surrounded by dingy alleyways full of rubbish. Heading back towards the Ninja headquarters, Kai assumed that Meowthra was miles away, chasing one of the other ninja.

But Kai had overestimated how far he was from the other ninja. And it just so happened that Jay, who was now the subject of Meowthra's interest, was running right for Kai's current location.

The high-pitched scream of the lightning ninja was the only warning that Kai received, before Jay dashed past him, followed quickly by the huge tabby. Disoriented, the spiky-haired teen dashed after Jay, narrowly avoiding Meowthra's paws.

"Why did you lead her right to me?" Kai panted as they swerved through the buildings. The sound of thundering paws drove adrenaline into Kai's legs, pushing him on.

"I didn't know you were there!" Jay cried indignantly, glancing back at the approaching cat.

Kai didn't reply. This was partly due to the fact that Jay was right, but mostly to due to Meowthra knocking them over with her paws. Landing hard on the concrete, Kai was too winded to get up quickly, and was soon pinned under the cat's soft paws. Meowthra sniffed him curiously, as if to say, _why did you stop running? The mice are normally smarter than that._

"Well done girl, you caught me. Now can you let me go?" Kai nervously patted the underside of the paw that held him down. Jay was no where to be seen. _Ran off and left me, thanks Jay!_

"Meow?" She replied, licking him with her sandpaper tongue. Kai squirmed under her paw, desperately trying to escape. _This can't be happening._

"Hey, hey, don't do that. You're messing up my hair." Kai snapped, pushing her tongue away from his perfectly formed hairdo. Meowthra raised her paw to let him stand up, but her massive body was now blocking the alley. A dead-end of brick was against Kai's back as he tried to move away from the cat.

"Can you please let me go. Nya will never stop teasing me if I'm the first one to be caught by you." Kai pleaded to the cat. He was struck by the stupidity of what he was doing. _Great, now I'm talking to a cat that can't even understand me!_

Meowthra moved her muzzle forward, till her nose was inches away from the fire ninja. Her massive, pale green eyes filled his vision, and Kai felt he couldn't resist giving her a stroke on the nose. He jumped slightly when she began purring, filling the alley with a sound like a jet engine. _At least now my friend will be able to find me._

"Umm, this is awkward for both of us. I'm not really a cat person. No offense, but dogs are better." Kai told the cat as he stroked her. "And you clearly like spending time with Lloyd more. But I guess we can't all have what we want."

The soft fur was warm, and Kai leaned against the cat slightly. The cold air was quickly replaced by the heat given off by the massive, purring cat. Continuing to stroke the cat, Kai felt his fear melt away. _Maybe cats aren't as bad as I imagined._

"You're not actually that bad, are you?" Kai commented, and Meowthra replied by rubbing her head against him slightly. The strength behind that simple action almost pushed the fire ninja off his feet, but he hugged her head to keep his balance. She clearly took this as an invitation to begin rolling over, trying to lick the teen clinging to her face.

Kai let out a laugh as she awkwardly reached her tongue around to tickle him, forcing him to let go. Now on the floor, Kai was subjected to a volley of affectionate licks from the huge cat. Kai laughed as he tried to bat the cat away.

After she relented and stopped her attack, Kai reached up his to touch his hair. He cringed when he felt the saliva on his flattened hair. _No, my hair can never be flat!_

"Thanks for the bath." Kai told the cat sarcastically, rubbing his damp clothes in a vain attempt to remove the saliva. Meowthra clearly couldn't care less, as she laid her head down to nap.

"No, please don't sleep, you're blocking the alley." Kai fretted as the cat closed her glowing green eyes. _Great, now I'm stuck!_

Searching the wall for a way out, Kai found nothing. The only way to escape was by climbing over the sleeping cat. _I really don't want to do this._

Carefully reaching up, Kai grabbed a clump of Meowthra's tabby fur, hauling himself onto her shoulder. She stirred slightly in her sleep, forcing Kai to crouch to keep his balance. Slowly traversing the uneven and moving terrain, Kai held his breath in fear.

Unfortunately, his efforts were rendered useless when Meowthra stretched in her sleep, causing the already unstable ninja to fall off her back. Kai landed in the gap between her forelegs and her hind legs, leaving him trapped. Her belly fur was too sensitive for him to climb unnoticed, and her legs were way too high to jump.

Sitting down in defeat, Kai hoped one of his friends would find him, and save him from this feline cage. Leaning against her belly, Kai felt Meowthra twist her body slightly, so that she was curled around him. Deciding that there was nothing he could do right now, Kai closed his eyes, feeling sleepy in the warm embrace of the cat.

As he drifted off to sleep, Kai felt Meowthra purring gently, and he smiled. _Maybe cats aren't so bad after all..._

 **AN:** **Done, I don't know what I just wrote, but it's done.**

 **This is the 50** **th** **chapter of this story! Wow, half of one hundred. I can't believe I've written this much. But I hope you guys enjoyed them! This fic has skyrocketed my grade in English. All the way from a low pass to almost an A*.**

 **As for the future of this fic, I'm not sure if there are any ideas left for oneshots. But you guys always surprise me with your ideas, so I hope there are still more ideas for me to write. I don't want to end this fic, but if I don't have any ideas, what can I do?**

 **And please vote on the pole on my profile. I need to know what you guys are more interested in me writing. I really love this fic, and I find it easier than writing for the TV show. And I want to continue my oni and the dragon story. But I want to do the thing that people will actually be interested in reading. So please vote on the pole!**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	51. Anxiety

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. I honestly had very little inspiration for this one...**

 **This was requested by: VioletRoses**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

Stood outside the studio doors, Lloyd was having second thoughts. No, not second thoughts, probably first thoughts. He honesty had no idea why he agreed to this, or if he even thought about it at all. Maybe it had seemed like good idea at the time, but now he wished he was anywhere but here.

"You'll be fine, it's just an interview. Maybe it'll be fun?" Koko assured him, seeing his nervousness. Lloyd replied with a smile, but inside his heart was still racing.

"Yeah, you'll do fine. It's only an interview, that the whole city will be watching!" Jay exclaimed in panic, scaring himself. Lloyd tried to ignore the lightning ninja's comment, not sure if he could get anymore anxious.

"Shut up, Jay. You're not helping." Nya snapped, slapping her hand over Jay's face. "It'll be fine, just don't say anything stupid."

"Thanks..., Nya." Lloyd responded sarcastically, but was glad of his friends' support. Suddenly, the studio doors opened, revealing a flustered stagehand.

"Is Mr. Lloyd Garmadon ready for the interview?" The stagehand asked, scanning his clipboard. Lloyd stepped forward and opened his mouth to reply, but the stagehand just grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. "Good, lets get moving. The show is about to start!"

Being manhandled into the studio, Lloyd took one last look at his mother and friends. They smiled reassuringly at him, and his mum shouted 'good luck'. As the doors were slammed closed, Lloyd gulped and looked ahead, seeing the seating area, and all the cameras pointed at it. _Oh, why did I get myself into this situation!_

The main reason he'd foolishly agreed to this live interview, was because the fans and the paparazzi had become insufferable. All their theories and fake news had flooded the minds of average people, till it was considered fact. And Lloyd didn't want that kind of false information being spread about him. Hopefully, this interview would clear a few things up, and put the more ridiculous rumours to rest.

"Sit here. The show will be live soon, so don't move." The stagehand commanded him, pushing him hastily into one of the posh-looking seats. Dazed, Lloyd just watched silently as the stagehand dashed off.

Too soon, the talk show presenter arrived. Lloyd numbly shook him hand, and before he knew it, the cameras were on. Fear raced through his system, freezing his mind. The studio had a live audience watching from behind the cameras, and the fans were waving signs at him, which wasn't helping his nerves. _Is it too late to leave?_

"So, for the benefit of our views who might not know you, can you introduce yourself?" The presenter, Paul Huginn, asked him, but it was clearly rhetorical. Lloyd steeled his nerves, and answered in the clearest voice he could manage.

"Um, I'm Lloyd Garmadon, or also known as the Green Ninja. Um... I'm 16, and I lead the Secret Ninja Force." Lloyd struggled to think of things to say. Deciding that he'd said enough, he just looked awkwardly away from the cameras, focusing on Paul. To his credit, the presenter just ignored his obvious anxiety.

"Well, lets start this interview with a few simple questions." Paul Huginn smiled reassuringly at the blonde teen, calming Lloyd's nerves slightly. "Ok, first question. How would you describe your relationship with your father? After he went from destructive villain to family man."

"Um, we're closer, than before. But not like, super close. Just a normal father-son relationship, I guess." Lloyd replied, painfully aware of how stupid he sounded. _Uh, just let this end!_

"Okay, next question. How do you feel about your team? Are they all equal in skill, or is there a clear difference in skill levels?" Paul asked, and Lloyd frowned slightly at the question.

"No, we are all equal. We work because no one person is better than the other. We all have our strengths and weaknesses." Lloyd responded, feeling more confident than before. _That was a stupid question!_

"Really, okay. The next questions were sent in by our viewers." Paul informed him, picking up some sheets of paper from the table in front of him. "This one asks, how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Um... none." Lloyd answered hesitantly, and his cheeks flushed red at the question. It felt embarrassing to admit that he'd never had a girlfriend, but lying was not a better option. A shout erupted from the live audience, coming from a crazy fan girl, who offered to be his girlfriend. Lloyd just sat completely still, mind blank. _What the heck am I supposed to say to that?_

"Okay, next question. Oh, this one is romance related too." Paul smiled jokingly, but Lloyd just sighed internally. "This viewer wants to know if any of the fandom's ships are real? I'm not really sure what this means, but she added some examples; Greenflame, Bruise, Glacier...?"

"Uh, no. Not that I know of..." Lloyd responded awkwardly. He didn't think any of the ships were real, but his friends wouldn't want him to make assumptions. Best to just brush the question off.

"So it's still possible, for all you crazy fans out there!" Paul told the audience and the cameras. The presenter then flicked through his questions, settling on one he liked. "Now, viewers at home want to know more about your fighting style. What is your favourite weapon to use?"

"My katana. It's the weapon I trained with. But I can use shurikens too, just not very well." Lloyd replied clearly, glad to be talking about a topic he was comfortable with.

"Okay, this question is similar to the last one, but I think people will be interested in your answer." Paul Huginn smiled at him, reading out the question. "If you had to learn to use a new weapon, what would you pick?"

"Um, a spear, I guess?" Lloyd replied doubtfully. He'd never really considered what weapon he would use if he couldn't use a sword. _Maybe I should start training with other weapons, just in case._

"Interesting. Why would you choose a spear?" Paul asked curiously. Lloyd thought for a second, then replied.

"Spears have long reach, and they handle quite similarly to swords." Lloyd explained carefully, trying to sound like he'd thought of the benefits of spears before. But really, he wasn't sure if his words were true. _I'll have to ask Nya later._

"Next question. This is related to some articles that were published recently, regarding your aversion to being spoken to by the press, or fans." Paul explained, handing the sheet of paper to him. "It's quite long, but the basic question is, do you have anxiety issues?"

Lloyd read the question, but it was more of a letter. It appeared to be from a child that was struggling with anxiety. The letter read...

 _Dear Green Ninja,_

 _I've recently been wondering if you are having the same trouble as me. When I see you on the news, or in public, you seem anxious of people touching or talking to you. I'm the same._

 _I know it's really tuff. No one at school knows about my anxiety, and I don't talk to them because of it. So everyone just thinks I'm rude or stuck up. But really, I'm terrified of talking to them. I don't have any real friends at school, just acquaintances that talk to me because they think I'm depressed._

 _Do you have this anxiety problem, and if you do, do you have any advice for me?_

 _May Idor._

Lloyd finished reading the letter. He didn't want to reveal his anxiety to the public, but if it would help children like him cope with their problem, he felt it was his duty. Not sure what to say, and terrified of saying it, Lloyd looked up at the presenter awkwardly. Paul just smiled encouragingly, and Lloyd felt a bit more confident. Thinking of a quick plan of what to say, he took a breath, and began.

"Um, yes, I do. But I've found some ways to cope with it, as best I can. My advice would be to..." His voice trailed off for a second, as he struggled to think of some advice. _Am I even in a position to give advice?_ Repeating some of the old advice his mum used to give him, Lloyd get back on track. "Take time out when you feel anxious, take deep breaths, and, um..., learn what make you anxious, so you can cope with it better."

Lloyd finished, and his ears filled with buzzing as he tried to ignore the reactions. He feared the response to this. Would everyone think he was weak? Or, even worse, would they start pitying him? Lloyd didn't want people to see him differently, to think that he couldn't handle his own problems. And his natural instinct to keep his weakness hidden was sending fear into his mind, blurring his concentration.

But when he finally found the courage to look at the audience, they were clapping. Fans were shouting their agreement, and Lloyd began to feel a little better about what he had just done. Paul smiled and patted him on the back.

"That was brave. And I'm sure our viewers at home will appreciate the advice." Paul Huginn told him, turning slightly to keep facing the camera. "And sadly folks, that's all the questions we have time for."

The show ended, and Lloyd swiftly left the studio. Reaching the outside, he leaned against a wall, taking his own advice, and breathing deeply. In and out, in and out. When his heart stopped racing, he noticed that his friends and his mother were headed towards him.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Koko exclaimed, wrapping him in a tight hug. The others joined in, making Lloyd feel slightly claustrophobic.

Lloyd smiled, just glad that it was over and he'd managed to avoid embarrassing himself on live television. And, some where out there, the girl that wrote the question to him might find his advice useful. Anxiety may make things in life harder, but with his friends, he could live with it.

 **AN:** **The hardest part about writing this one was the research. I have never watched a talk show, so I went into this blind. I just made up the questions as I went along. So, sorry if it isn't realistic.**

 **I have social anxiety, but I really wasn't sure how to correctly portray the feeling of that in this oneshot. But I tried. And the letter was inspired by my own experience with the issue. Still lonely, but I'm not really sad about it, most people in my school are horrible.**

 **Also, if no one knew, I love Norse mythology. The names Muninn and Huginn, which I used in this oneshot and previous ones, are the names of Odin's ravens. Just a bit of mythology knowledge for you.**

 **Ideas need! I have a few of my own, but they need more thought. So you ideas are appreciated.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	52. Redemption

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. Sorry for the wait, I've been sick and busy.**

 **This was requested by: StarLady, (and maybe some other people, but I can't see the reviews right now)**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

When he'd gone to bed that night, he hadn't thought about the next day. Lloyd had only been glad that the battle was over, and his father had stepped off his evil mantle. Meowthra was subdued, and his friends had forgiven him. His family had been fixed, and for the first time in many years, Lloyd had been at peace.

Of course, he'd failed to realise that, after revealing his identity to the whole city, life would be drastically different. So, when Lloyd woke up to the smell of breakfast and his mother calling him for school, the teen was caught off guard.

Scrambling out of his bed, seeing the time on his phone, Lloyd began getting dressed. He'd awoken late, and the bus would be arriving soon. Not really caring what clothes his grabbed, Lloyd soon left his room, picking up his bowl of cereal as he past the kitchen. Standing by the table, he hurriedly ate the breakfast. _Why did I forget it was school today?_

"Mum, why didn't you wake me? I'll be late now." Lloyd complained half-heartedly, only just recalling the events of the last few days. His sleep-hazed mind was beginning to clear, and he knew that it wasn't a dream. Koko smiled at him warmly as she cleaned the splashes of milk and cornflakes that her son was leaving as he ate.

"You needed the extra sleep. I can call the school, you don't have to go there today, not after the last few days." Koko informed him. The idea of skipping school sounded tempting, and on any other day he would've, but Lloyd wanted to see his friends. And being cooped up all day would drive him mad.

"It's fine, I want to see my friends anyway." He dismissed her offer, finishing off his cereal and grabbing his school bag. As he opened the door, Koko called after him.

"Okay, have a nice day!"

Sprinting down the stairs of the apartment, Lloyd arrived at the bus stop just as the bus was rolling up. Climbing on, the blonde teen was greeted by the normal reaction. Everyone stopped talking, and turned to face him. Keeping his head down, Lloyd shuffled to a free seat, expecting to feel the bus tip soon.

But instead of leaning away from him, the bus leaned towards the green-eyed teen. Looking up, Lloyd was surprised and confused to see that everyone had flocked to his side of the bus, and were now staring at him strangely. He smiled slightly, but they remained the same, staring at him with massive eyes. Not sure what to make of this, Lloyd tried to ignore them.

Trying to puzzle out the reason for this behaviour, Lloyd quickly remembered that he'd revealed his identity, and everyone had seen him. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Lloyd turned to look out the window, very aware of the stares burning into his back. _They know I'm the Green Ninja! Why do I feel like this will only be awkward for me?_

With the new seating arrangement, the bus struggled along the road, sparks flying off it. The journey was as slow and awkward as usual, even of it was for different reasons this time. The green ninja stayed silent, and so did everyone else. Not even the usual whispering was present, leaving Lloyd almost wishing for it.

As soon as the bus arrived at school, Lloyd jumped off. Since no one blocked his path, Lloyd found himself being the first one off the bus. That feeling was weird in itself, but was only made more uncomfortable by the instant silence from the school. It was the normal greeting, but this time it felt different. Less aggressive and more curious.

Smiling politely, Lloyd make his way into the school. Students paused in their conversations, turning to gaze at him. No one said anything, and embarrassment burned inside Lloyd. _Well, at least no one is shouting abuse at me..._

Reaching his locker, Lloyd was relieved to see his ninja friends. But his hopes of escaping dumbstruck students were crushed. Surrounding the ninja, was a throng of fans, begging the ninja to sign their autographs on various school equipment. His friends were having mixed reactions to this.

Zane, the innocent robot that he was, was willingly giving autographs to anyone that asked, writing with incredible speed. Kai was really getting into it, flirting with various fan girls as he signed their items. Cole was just listening to his music, passively watching the scene unfold. Nya was actively fighting off the fans, pushing them away and telling them to scram. Jay was hiding behind the rest, clearly not sure of the situation.

As Lloyd approached, fans spotted him and began screaming at him. As the students ran towards him, shouting and waving items at him, Lloyd felt himself panic. It felt too similar to an attack, and his natural reaction caused him to pace backwards, fighting the urge to run. _They're just fans, they won't hurt you!_ But his fear remained, even with this knowledge.

Luckily, his friends knew him well enough to spot his distress, as they quickly blocked the fans' path. The fan girls continued to press forward, but the team were trained ninja, and nothing was getting past them. Realising that their chances were gone now, the fans slowly dispersed, leaving Lloyd alone with his friends. _Finally!_

"Hey, Lloyd, nice to see you finally showed up. Its been really hectic here!" Kai exclaimed, but didn't seem that troubled by the situation.

"Yeah, once everyone knew who you were, it wasn't long until they realised who the other ninja were!" Nya smiled, then sighed. "But the fans sure are annoying to deal with. I've had five different losers asking me out already!"

"Um, yeah, sorry about that." Lloyd responded, chuckling at the water ninja's long-suffering expression.

"It's not that bad." Cole assured them. "People were going to find out one of these days."

"Yeah, but why did it have to be today? I wasn't ready for this." Jay complained nervously, looking behind his back to check that all the fans had gone.

Lloyd and the others just laughed at Jay's comment. And soon, the lightning ninja joined them. After a few minutes of talking, catching up, and complaining about school, the bell rang. Heading towards lesson with his friends, Lloyd noticed that lots of students, young or older, were watching them, whispering about them.

Whispers were nothing new to Lloyd, but unlike the usual comments, these whispers were spoken with disbelief and awe.

" _The Green Ninja."_

" _I can't believe no one noticed!"_

" _The Secret Ninja Force... they're so awesome!"_

Despite the fact that the comments weren't the usual hateful ones, Lloyd still felt insecure. Maybe even more so. He was so used to rejection, that this sudden elevation in social status had left the son of Garmadon disoriented and out of his comfort zone. It might sound sad to admit it, but Lloyd had grown used to being an outcast. He'd been at peace with it, excepted it as part of his life. But now that normality was gone, and Lloyd wasn't sure how to act anymore.

Walking into class, the ninja received another unfamiliar greeting. Conversations stopped, and everyone watched as they sat down in their respective seats. None of the ninja really knew how to act under all the curious stares. But Nya, who was easily annoyed by things like this, decided to speak her mind.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!" Nya snapped, and the whole class turned their gaze away.

When the teacher walked in, Lloyd could see she was stressed. Her hands shook as she handed out some tests she'd marked, almost dropping a few. It got worse as she approached the ninja. The teacher avoided their gaze, and quickly passed their marked test to them. As she past Lloyd, he heard her breathing quicken, and her hand tremored as his test was handed to him.

Looking at his grade, Lloyd frowned in surprise. On previous tests, even if he got the answers right, he would always get an F. But this test had been marked fairly, and he'd received the first B of his school life. Lloyd almost asked the teacher if there had been a mistake, but then he realised that was a stupid plan. And he had a pretty good idea as to why his grade was suddenly higher.

The teacher spent the rest of the morning at her desk, head in her hands. Sometimes, she would mutter random rhetorical questions, like 'why did I not realise?' and 'will they forgive me?'. Lloyd had guessed who she was referring to, but he liked to pretend that she was talking about her husband or something. Something normal.

As for the class; without the teacher telling them what to do, they just talked. No, not talked. They actually surrounded the ninja, and began questioning them on every aspect of their lives. Favourite colour, shoe size, favourite book, and so on.

"So, why did you become a ninja?" One of the popular girls, Ashley, asked sweetly. She was sat on his desk, clearly flirting with him. Lloyd just frowned, remembering all the times she used to harass other girls in the school. She'd never been directly mean to him, but she was still a bully in his book, and he didn't like this new friendliness.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Lloyd responded coldly, not in the mood to pretend to like her. All the noise and people near him was beginning to wear down his nerves.

"Humph!" Ashley stood up and walked away, over towards Kai, who was having a lot of fun flirting with other girls. Lloyd was glad to see her go, but she was soon replaced by a new mass of students, all wanting autographs.

As they shoved and pushed past each other, trying to reach Lloyd, many of them ended up behind him. This alone set the blonde teen's nerves on end. But what made it worse, was the fact that the had no sense of personal space. Constant bumps and nudges stressed him out, and the pressure to sign his autograph, made Lloyd's heart rate race.

Every touch was a potential attack, and adrenaline flowed constantly through his body, making him jittery and panicked. The feeling of being trapped by the crowd filled him mind, and he felt his breathing quicken. Familiar with panic attacks, Lloyd knew one was setting in. _I need to get out of here, NOW!_

"Miss, can I go to the bathroom?" Lloyd stood up abruptly, and asked the teacher in a nervous voice. She flinched when he spoke, but nodded her permission.

Not wasting a second, Lloyd left the classroom, head down. Once outside, he leaned against a wall, trying to control his breathing. As he was gasping shakily, he heard Cole's voice from inside the class, asking where he was. Lloyd froze as footsteps headed for the classroom door.

Just before Cole reach the door, Lloyd was already up and running away. He dashed to the bathroom, locking himself in one of the cubicles. The panicked teen felt guilty for running from his friend, but he didn't want them to see him getting so worked up about something that should be positive.

 _Why am I still getting anxious? I should be happy! This is supposed to be what I wanted, right? People no longer hate me. I'm not just a monster in their eyes anymore. But all this is happening too fast! And I'm not ready..._

As he sat on the cold floor of the toilet cubicle, Lloyd continued to try and calm his panic. Each breath felt harder than the last, and it seemed like no air was entering his lungs, no matter how much he breathed. His mind was clouded with panic, making it surprisingly numb. _Breath._

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, his breathing calmed. The terror left his mind, and air was no longer a struggle. And now he was attacked by a massive headache, as his body protested against the recent treatment it had received. Letting out a small moan of agony, Lloyd clutch his head.

"Lloyd? Is that you?" Lloyd froze at the sound of the voice, feeling his panic return. He knew that voice. That voice belonged to his most feared bully. Mark!

"Lloyd? Are you okay? Are you in one of the stalls?" Mark asked, but it was missing its usual mocking tone. Instead, he sounded, concerned?

Lloyd heard Mark crouch down, and soon his face appeared under the cubicle door. Lloyd turned his head away from the face, knowing that he probably looked terrible.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't on the toilet. Or this would've been awkward." Mark joked, smiling slightly. Lloyd remained still, not sure what Mark's plan was.

"Um, can you open this? I really don't want to crouch on this floor..." Mark asked uncertainly. Lloyd, deciding to see what would happen, sighed and reached up, unlocking the door.

Mark cautiously opened the cubicle door, and squeezed inside. Now sat across from him, the bully looked surprisingly nervous. Lloyd looked at him, tense and ready for an attack. But Mark reminded still, even being careful not to touch the blonde teen.

"What do you want, Mark?" Lloyd snapped coldly, glaring at the bully.

"Um, well, I saw you leave the class, and you seemed kind of stressed. So I followed to see if you needed help." Mark awkwardly stuttered, avoiding Lloyd's gaze. This uncharacteristic nervousness made Lloyd confused. _Why is he doing this?_

"I'm fine." Lloyd found himself replying, all together uncomfortable with the situation.

"No you're not." Mark blurted out, then blushed nervously. "I mean, you don't seem fine. I want to help."

"Why? Why do you care? You hate me." Lloyd snapped, and Mark looked down.

"Look Lloyd, I'm sorry for all the bullying, okay. I just... I don't know... I guess I can't give you a valid reason for why I did it. But I'm sorry, more sorry than you can imagine." Mark apologised, looking very distressed. "When I found out you were the Green Ninja, I thought about my life, and how I ruined yours. I don't want to be a bully anymore. And I don't want you to think of me that way."

Lloyd was frozen. There was Mark, his full-time bully for five years, sat in the toilets with him, begging for his forgiveness. And while all of his memories and experiences told him not to listen, Lloyd found himself feeling almost pity for Mark. _My mother always told me to forgive people..._

"Um, it's okay, Mark. I forgive you." Lloyd responded awkwardly, still unsure of his feelings about this.

"No, it's not okay. I hurt you for years! But I'll try my best to make it up to you." Mark promised, then asked. "So can I help? What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just getting a bit nervous in the class, what with all the people and stuff..." Lloyd mumbled awkwardly, but feeling some of his fear ebb away. Maybe Mark really was trying to change.

"So you just needed some time out?" Mark asked, and at Lloyd's nod, he added. "I can understand that. Sometimes I just hide in my room when my parents get too shouty."

"Why do your parents shout?" Lloyd asked curiously, sensing that Mark hadn't meant to say that. Mark was quiet for a few seconds, then replied.

"Oh, it's just family stuff. My dad's been sleeping around, and my mum's not happy. It happens all the time, but they still love each other." Mark explained, trying to sound casual. But Lloyd recognised Mark's underlying fear, and felt a surge of pity for his former bully.

"That doesn't sound nice..." Lloyd frowned. Mark shrugged.

"I guess not, but what can you do? I just ignore them." Mark brushed it off, and Lloyd decided to drop the subject.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, just lost in their own thoughts. Lloyd, with his headache, almost fell asleep. But he was snapped back to awareness by the slamming of the bathroom door.

Both boys looked out of the cubicle door, and saw Kai and Zane walk in. Well, Zane was walking, Kai was marching. As soon as Lloyd saw Kai's face, he knew that he was furious. Realising how odd he looked, sat in a toilet cubicle with his most feared bully, Lloyd stood up, trying to block the fire ninja's view of Mark.

"Lloyd! Where have you been? We were looking everywhere for you!" Kai exclaimed with frustration. But as he took in the sight of his friend, Kai wrapped Lloyd in a quick hug. But the hug moved Lloyd away from the cubicle, and Zane caught sight of Mark.

"Mark?" The robot teen asked in confusion, peering at the bully sat on the floor. Mark quickly pushed himself to his feet, trying to look casual, and failing.

"Oh, um, hi, Zane. I was just talking to Lloyd." Mark explained hurriedly, casting nervous glances at Kai, who was getting steadily angrier.

"Yeah right! I'll believe that when pigs fly. You better not have hurt him! Or you know what we can do to you." Kai threatened Mark, standing protectively in front of the green ninja. Mark's expression grew fearful.

"No, Kai. It's okay, he was just talking to me." Lloyd interrupted, not wanting Mark to get hurt. _Wow, never thought I'd be willing to do this..._

"Fine! I'll believe you, just this once." Kai glared at Mark with a fiery expression. "But if you ever go near Lloyd, or any of my friends again, I'll find you!"

"I understand. I'm sorry." Mark stuttered, intimated by the fire ninja's fury.

As Mark opened the door to leave the toilets, he looked back at Lloyd one more time. Lloyd smiled at him, and the former bully returned the grin. Then he left, leaving just Kai, Zane, and Lloyd in the bathroom.

"He seemed nice." Zane commented, much to Kai's outrage.

"No, Zane, that kid is a bully. He's just acting nice." Kai told him, then began walking to the door. "Come on, lets get back to class. It's almost lunch."

Lloyd followed his friends, still pondering his conversation with Mark. Was he serious about being nice? Or was Kai right, and he was just acting? Either way, Lloyd wanted to give Mark a chance. Maybe all he needed was a second chance.

 **AN:** **Whoops, I wrote too much. Hope you don't mind.**

 **This was my way of redeeming Mark. I felt he needed a chance to make up for his mistakes. I hope it sounded realistic.**

 **And the new episodes of season 8 have been amazing. I won't spoil, but I'm glad the quiet one is who it is. They just fit the role.**

 **Now, updates will only be on the weekends, or Friday. I just have too much revision and homework to write during the week. Sorry.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	53. Lil' Nelson

**AN:** **Hope you like the new oneshot. Sorry it's late...**

 **This was requested by: CCDD**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

* * *

Rain fell heavily from the grey, overcast sky. Cars splashed the pavements as they drove through the growing puddles. Most people were inside, keeping dry, but not everyone. Hoody up, Lloyd trudged along the pavement, trying in vain to avoid the puddles and splashes from cars. His school bag hung on his shoulder, soaked in rain.

School had only just ended, and now every student was frantically trying to get home and out of the rain. The ninja had decided not to meet up at the warehouse, since it was prone to leaking. Instead, they all decided to just go home. The school day had been full of exams, and everyone was exhausted. No one was in the mood for training.

So that led to Lloyd walking in the rain, alone. None of his friends lived in the same area as him, and the bus had been delayed, so he'd decided to walk home. It was wetter, but it was also faster.

He didn't normally walk this way, so he was on edge, glancing at every movement with his green eyes. With his face hidden in the shadow of his hoody, Lloyd hoped that no one would recognise him as the Green Ninja. After the day he'd had, he wasn't in the mood for fans. _Not that I'm ever in the mood for fans._

Just as the teenager rounded a corner, a black sport's car flashed past, streaking its tires in a massive puddle. Suddenly drenched in freezing water, Lloyd let out a curse of frustration. Now soaked, the wind seemed ten times colder to the teen. Scowling in anger, Lloyd picked up his pace and marched on down the street.

Lost in his thoughts of how cold and unfair his life was at the moment, the green ninja didn't hear the shouts until he was right next to the alley. Looking down the dark, dingy alleyway, Lloyd saw a sight that made him frown in fury.

Standing over a struggling form, a group of boys, maybe ten or eleven years old, were using sticks to poke and prod their victim. Lloyd instantly stepped forward slightly, recognising the situation. Bullying.

The form on the ground was obviously a child of a similar age to the rest, but clearly smaller and frailer. Stood over the boy, was a young black Labrador, not a puppy, but not yet an adult. The dog barked and growled desperately at the bullies, but was too nervous to attack. As Lloyd got closer, he could hear the bullies' words.

"Oooh, where am I gonna poke next? Here?" The ring-leader of the group teased, using his stick to prod the crying child on the shoulder. Laughing, one of the other bullies, a red-haired pre-teen, stepped forward with his own stick, preparing to poke the boy.

"Or here?" The red-head asked sarcastically, giving their victim a harsh prod to the stomach. The boy on floor only reacted by curling up tighter, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Ahh, is the little freak gonna cry?" Taunted the ring-leader of the bullies, aiming a kick at the boy's knee. "How can you cry? Your eyes don't work!"

The whole group burst into a choir of mocking laughs, continuing to poke and kick the boy. The black Labrador barked in panic, trying to bite at the bullies.

Having seen enough, Lloyd marched towards the bullies. He'd had a bad day, and seeing this.. this torture, was the last straw for the blonde teen. The scene was so similar to his past experiences, that he couldn't just walk away, knowing how that bullied child felt. _I'm putting a stop to this!_

"Hey! Leave that kid alone!" Lloyd shouted fiercely at the bullies, making them jump in surprise. Once they saw the teen stood there, a few of them backed away and fled down the alley. The rest were either too stupid to leave, or didn't recognise the son of Garmadon.

"What'd you want?" Asked the ring-leader, a buff boy with dark brown hair, trying to sound big and tough. "This is none of your business!"

"Oh? Then you won't mind if I call your parents then? Tell them that you've been bullying someone?" Lloyd asked with sarcastic curiosity, moving to stand between the bullies and the crying boy, who was now hugging his dog. The bully was clearly reconsidering his next move, not anxious to try and fight this much older teen. Sadly, the bully had more pride than brains, and didn't back down.

"I said, this an't none of your business!" The brown-haired pre-teen snapped at Lloyd, squaring his shoulders to look stronger. "Who are you anyway? You have no authority over us!"

"Oh, I'm Lloyd Garmadon. Aka, the Green Ninja." Lloyd replied casually, smirking at the bullies. It felt weird to stand up to bullies that were half his size, but it was definitely easier. "And as part of the Secret Ninja Force, I think I have at least a bit of authority over you."

"The...the...ggg...Green Ninja?!" The bullies gasped in unison, backing away from Lloyd. The brown-haired boy dipped his head, not looking the blonde teen in the eyes. "We'll just get out of your way then..."

Lloyd watched with a satisfied grin as the bullies dashed off down the alley. Now alone with just the boy and dog, Lloyd suddenly felt a bit awkward. He glanced at the boy, who was now stood up, and offered him a smile. The boy didn't seem to see it, and instead looked just past Lloyd, hand gripping the black dog's lead.

"Thank you for you help, sir." The boy asked in a happy voice, smiling at a point just left of Lloyd's face. Looking closely at the boy's face, Lloyd let out an involuntary gasp of shock, and instantly regretted it.

The boy was definitely ten, with a young, innocent-looking face. Light brown hair covered his head, and the boy wore a purple coat and dark trousers. Basically a normal pre-teen, but the only odd feature of the boy was his eyes. They were a pale blue-white, like clouds trapped in his eyes. His pupils weren't visible, covered up by the mist that lay on his eyes. _He's blind...!_

"Oh, yeah, you noticed my eyes..." The boy dropped his smile, shifting his feet awkwardly. Lloyd went to apologise, but the boy spoke first, plastering another smile on his face. "It's okay, everyone reacts like that. I'm Nelson. And this is my guide dog, Ninja."

"Oh, hello Nelson, and Ninja. I'm Lloyd." Lloyd greeted them, not sure how to act around a blind person, then felt angry at himself for thinking like that. _Just treat him like any other person, I'm sure he hates being treated differently. I sure would._

"It sounds like Ninja likes you!" Nelson laughed as the black Labrador jumped up at Lloyd, begging him to pet him. As he reached down to stroke the dog, Lloyd noticed that Nelson was listening carefully to Ninja's barking, using it to locate the teen.

"Well, I like him too. He seems like a very loyal friend." Lloyd smiled, laughing slightly when the dog licked his face. Nelson, now looking at Lloyd, smiled as he slowly made his way over.

"Yes, he's my best friend! I named him after you guys, The Secret Ninja Force." Nelson told him, patting the dog on the head gently. Ninja turned his head to nuzzle his owner, wagging his tail excitedly. "He helps me get around, and he can come to school with me."

"It sounds like fun to be able to bring a pet to school." Lloyd commented, letting the excitable young dog play tug-of-war with his hoody. "I'm sure you make the other kids jealous."

"Maybe. They mostly just ignore him, or try to distract him." Nelson admitted, looking down-hearted. Lloyd could see how it might be dangerous to distract a guide dog from its task. He felt a swell of sympathy for Nelson.

"Well, kids in school are normally cruel." Lloyd replied sympathetically, remembering his time as a ten year old. He'd only just started to realise that people weren't going to give him a chance to prove himself. Lloyd hoped Nelson wouldn't go through the same pain.

"Yes, Samuel and Hugo love to follow me home, it's very tiring to deal with." Nelson agreed, then asked curiously. "Did you get bullied too?"

"Yep, everyday. It got old really fast." Lloyd brushed over his reply, not wanting to mention his years of torment to the boy. Instead, he offered some advice. "But I found good friends eventually. I'm sure you have friends too."

"Yeah. My friend, Joey, is really kind. He normally walks home with me, but his mum picked him up early for the dentist today." Nelson sighed, wrapping his arm around Ninja's neck. The dog licked him lovingly on the face. "He helps me avoid the bullies."

"Joey seems like an amazing friend. I'm sure he wanted to help you today, instead of going to the dentist." Lloyd responded kindly. At Nelson's nod, Lloyd added. "And I'm sure one day you'll stand up to those jerks."

"Yeah! I wanna learn spinjitzu, then I can beat Sam and his gang." Nelson agreed, punching the air. Lloyd had to duck out of the way of the poorly aimed punches, and smiled.

"That sounds like a plan." Lloyd told him reassuringly, glad that the kid had lots of fight in him. Suddenly, Lloyd was struck by an idea. "Hey, how about I teach you some spinjitzu? You can come to the ninja base and learn some real defence techniques."

"Really?! Oh, yes please! I promise I'll listen to everything you say, and I'll try very hard!" Nelson jumped for joy, a genuine smile breaking out over his young face. Lloyd returned the smile, not thinking about the impracticalities of training a blind child. _We'll find a way. Maybe Zane can help, he's smart. But I'm not letting this kid get bullied anymore._

"Well then, meet me in the park tomorrow. I'll take you to the warehouse. My friends and I can teach you spinjitzu." Lloyd informed him, shaking the boy's hand. Nelson beamed at him, cloudy eyes sparkling.

As they walked out of the alley, starting to go their separate ways, he added. "See you tomorrow, Purple Ninja."

Nelson looked like he was about to explode with joy, grinning from ear to ear as he waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow, new friend!"

Lloyd smiled as he walked, heading home again. He knew it would be difficult to train a ninja that couldn't see, but he was going to try. Nelson didn't seem like the kind of kid that gave up, and Lloyd wanted to give him the help he'd never had at that age. It was still raining, but the blonde teen now had a wide smile on his face.

* * *

 **AN:** **Hope this made up for the late update. I really got attached to Nelson in that fic. Hope you like him too. Maybe we'll see him again.**

 **I've had mock exams all week, so I didn't have time to write on Sunday. Sorry.**

 **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8!**

 **I'm loving Harumi as a villain. She was really dull before, but now she's epic. And poor Lloyd! He's going to be so heart broken. I can't wait for the next one!**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow.**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	54. Harumi

**AN: Hope you like the new oneshot.**

 **This was requested by: Monolaymoo**

 _ **Set after the movie**_

 **Lego owns Ninjago**

* * *

Numb

That's all she was now.

 _I have no one..._

 _The fire took that from me!_

The girl found herself stood, holding her only surviving item, a small toy cat, watching her home burn. It wasn't really burning anymore, just smouldering, but the true horror of the fire was only just being revealed. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she couldn't feel them.

 _Burnt, hollow shells._

 _Where are my parents? All I see is hollow bodies..._

The people in uniforms, like the ones that other children used to dress up as, were dragging bodies from the wreckage. But they were supposed to help us, mother always said, not reveal our grief. With every new body that was thrust into the light of the evening, and the sightless eyes that rolled to see the sky they had never seen again in life, she felt her despair grow. None of the bodies looked like her parents; she told the men in blue uniforms, but they insisted that these husks of life were her parents. The child just stared.

 _Why did they go?_

 _Am I alone, or is this just a nightmare?_

Alone. What is alone? Was she cut off from the world, or has she cut herself off? Does it really matter? In the end, the child didn't react. How could she? When her whole world was in flames, and the only people she trusted lay burnt at her feet. The men in uniforms moved her away, telling her not to look, but that was the only thing she ever saw.

" _What is your name, little one?"_

 _Name? Do I have one? The people who named me are dead, so does it even matter?_

" _Well, aren't you a quiet one."_

Silent. The child stayed silent, and made not a sound as the men in blue uniforms, police, tried to get her a new place to go. They wanted her name, so they could find her relatives, but she remained quiet. She didn't want to find her relatives, they would just remind her of what she had lost. Grandma had her mother's eyes, and grandpa had her father's smile. Uncle had her hair, and auntie had his humour. They were just reminders.

 _Who is to blame?_

 _I didn't ask for this. The flames were supposed to stay in the fireplace. But now they rule the world._

Seeing the ones happy, as they were reunited with the lost. Alive, all of them. She saw how they smiled, and laughed with thankful relief, mocking her loss. Children, children she knew, were lucky enough to be reunited with living parents, not empty shells. And why? Because _They_ had saved them.

 _I see now...who is to blame._

 _They live, happy in the face of my loss. They have all the power, they could've changed my fate. They didn't care!_

Watching, as the colourful fighters left the burning wreak. All alive, all breathing. People rushed to praise them, gifts and tokens of gratitude, as they saved another from the building's ruins. Looking at their rescued families, the people cheered, but the small child remained silent, hate sparking a new flame.

 _They do not help..._

 _They play God with their power, choosing to make me suffer. But I'll make them feel my hurt..._

The colourful fighters left, leaving the scene. The bodies lay around the little girl, as she stared into her mother's burnt face, gazing at her glazed eyes. Soon, the police took her away, but not before she memorized her parents' dying expressions.

 _Taken away..._

 _New place, new parents, but they aren't real. They want me to love them, just as they do. But my love died in the flames._

Rich and posh, the couple acted like she was theirs. She was not. A publicly stunt, that's all she was. A way for them to seem kind. Oh, how they cared for her, too much. They wanted her love, but she hardened her heart. Never again would she feel, feelings only hurt. Now numb, she took their hand, letting them think they had won, and that she was theirs.

 _Masks..._

 _I hide now, lost in my own world. Everything is burnt, and I'm empty._

Weeks, months, years. They all meant nothing to her. Every day was a play, an act of normality. An act of life. Rotten from the inside, she plastered her outside with only goodness. Like a festering apple, she was sweet to behold, bitter to taste.

 _The flames have died..._

 _And so have I._

 _Numb, and burning for revenge._

* * *

 **AN: I know,** **this is shitty. But I thought it might be good to introduce my movie version of Harumi. This is a little confusing to understand (I did that deliberately), but it is basically telling her thoughts after her parents died in a fire, the same fire from 'Green energy', one of my previous oneshots.**

 **I was going for a dark, broken feel to her mind, with odd things thrown in. Hope it wasn't too horrid. I did try.**

 **My mocks have ended, but that just leaves a few more weeks till my real exams. So updates for all my stories will be few and far between. Sorry.**

 **Please leave requests and review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	55. Burning

**AN:** **Oh boy...I have some explaining to do.**

 **Okay, I last posted on here in like March, so I've been on a pretty long break. And I never said why...**

 **My GCSEs had just started getting real, and I kind of just forgot about this...sorry. I wanted to come back afterwards, and I definitely planned to, but things went down hill. It wasn't even one thing, it was just me in general. My anxiety got worse and my motivation for everything just flopped. I got my GCSE results, and they were great, but it didn't help.**

 **Now I'm at college, so time is scarce for things like this and my interests lie elsewhere. I just wanted to do this oneshot as a sort of goodbye, or maybe a welcome back? Season 10 is starting soon and I might get renewed inspiration? Or you guys might have some good oneshot ideas?**

 **Anyway, on to the oneshot.**

* * *

 _I never wanted it to happen like this..._

Fire threatening to burn his cheeks, Garmadon listened with echoing ears as Koko spoke those fatal words. The ones he had seen coming for months, maybe even years. A cold numbness fell over him mind, drowning out the rest of her words.

" _I'm leaving...and I'm taking Lloyd. Don't try to stop me."_

Of course this would happen, it was his destiny to burn the world...even if that included his own. No matter how hard he fought the venom, it would always bite back, stronger than ever. And now, it was biting his family, his happiness. Driving them so far way that Garmadon no longer had the will to fight it. It was it's plan all along.

 _Please, see me burning, alone in this volcano. I have lost my way in the flames._

She left the next morning, bags already packed. Despite the smile she put on as she spoke to him, he could see the cracks. She was as broken as he was. Baby held in her shaking arms, Koko stepped onto the row boat, swaying as the hull bobbed. Garmadon reached out to help, but pulled back at her flinch. The baby continued to cry.

 _I can't control it. It eats my mind... and my heart, leaving only cold darkness._

With only a rushed goodbye, she was gone, sailing into the fog. He stood at the coast, finally letting the burning in his chest drip from his eyes, falling to sizzle on the damp floor. Without a word, he stared at the horizon, wishing for the miracle of that little boat rowing towards him. It never happened.

 _If fire is passion, then why am I empty? They say it burns you to do great things, but I only feel numb as it chars my skin._

The fog stayed for hours, blanketing the sea from his view. When it was finally burnt away by the rising sun, no sign of Koko or his son could be seen. Some how not knowing if they made it to Ninjago city was worse. The tide had been in, so hopefully they had docked with ease. The sea was a absent of waves, but fog could've blurred her view of the shore? The idea of their death hurt only slightly more than the idea of never seeing them again.

 _If water is healing, why does it hurt? It burns more than fire, spitting in anger when it touches me. Water took my mind into the pain I no longer felt from fire, punishing me._

Lost in his grief, Garmadon returned to his volcano, ready to lose again. Three attacks hit Ninjago that day, each more chaotic and unhinged than the former. Generals rushed to obey him as he screamed his orders to them, fearing his anger. What they didn't know, was that he wasn't angry...he was numb.

 _They say grief is the price of happiness, so haven't I paid my due? Or maybe it was never happiness I felt? Maybe I was just distracted by you..._

He grew cold, both inside and out. Where once he was passionate and lively, he was now vacant and dark. Each attack brought new victims, till they began to pile up. Ninjago city cried for help, struggling to fend him off. And, alone in a monetary, someone heard.

 _Hate is not a lack of love, but a mutation of it. When love is twisted and mistreated, it creates hate to protect itself. The perfect distraction._

Wu arrived from the mountains, horrified by his brother's destruction. He set to work, joining the Ninjago city army in their efforts to drive Lord Garmadon back into his volcano. With a new and powerful rival, Garmadon's attacks fell flat, suppressed by Wu. Garmadon himself grew mad, fixated on the destruction of his own brother. The attacks lessened.

 _I feel something! No longer am I numb to all things, as I have found a new life. This will fuel my passion and keep the venom content. I will find happiness in this hate._

The attacks got more contrived and odd, incorporating various sea life in its design. The destruction was more concentrated, leaving more civilians alive. Garmadon began to forget her, or that he'd ever loved at all.

 _Block out the memories so I can see the future. They are not important now. The pain is gone, so I will keep it that way._

The years passed, bringing old age on even the most powerful. Wu began to gather a choice few who showed great promise and love for their city. He trained them to fight off Garmadon's attacks, pitting father against son. Wisdom told him this would end soon, in fire or water.

 _I see a future now, no longer in fire. One where I can swim in water and feel its healing. One where love does not bite my soul. One where the venom does not drain my life of passion. Maybe I will like this future for once?_

* * *

 **AN:** **Oh god I feel so out of practice. Sorry if this is horrifically cringey. I tried.**

 **If you think you have a good oneshot idea, please don't be afraid to put it forward. I can't guaranty I will write it, but I will try.**

 **See you guys soon, hopefully.**

 **Wyrenfire**


End file.
